A Special Semblance
by EliteGough1998
Summary: David is a very unique student at Beacon Academy, due to his Semblance. He will use his special semblance for his team, his friends, his family and for secret missions set by Professor Ozpin. How far is David willing to go for what is right, or what he is told? Rated T for language, violence and suggestive adult themes. Follows the plot of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so if you enjoy, please follow and favorite for more chapters, hopefully coming soon! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

It was a dark night in Vale, no cars were being driven, no people walking in the streets and no criminal activities. Not yet anyway. I left the little stall, A Simple Wok, after having enough to fill me up, and started walking back to my place, until I noticed a red hood.

This person was casually walking, with a weapons magazine in her hands,hood up and headphones on, with their black and red combat outfit and black boots, with what appears to be their weapon on their lower back, under their cloak. I noticed the weapons magazine they was reading wasn't the newest one, and I thought to myself, I know where they can find it.

"Hello", I say to them as I approach them,

"Oh, h-hello" they say nervously, now discovering she was a girl, sounded about 15.

"So, I noticed you're reading last weeks weapon magazine, don't you know where to find the new one?" I asked her.

"No", she said annoyed, "I've looked everywhere! I've asked my friends at Signal if they have it, and my sister, and none of them do".

"Well, Ruby Rose, I know this place called 'From Dust till Dawn' that sells weapon magazines, a bit further away than usual shops, this shop has the new magazine." I tell her, with a small smile.

"Thanks! I'll be sure to go che- wait, how do you know my name?" Ruby asked, acting a bit more cautious

"Sorry, it's a secret, but maybe one day i'll let you know. Hope you enjoy the new weapons magazine Ruby" I say to her as I leave. Ruby thinks for a minute, and looks towards me

"Wait!" Ruby yells before I get too far, "What's your name, seeing as you know mine?"

"It's David, that's all you need to know, for now" With that, I turn and leave, before I look back and see Ruby use her Semblance to get to the shop. _Oh,Ruby, your in for some fun tonight._

**_One Hour Later..._**

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks Ruby

"More than anything" Ruby replies, eyes wide

Ozpin thinks for a brief second, looks at Glynda Goodwith, and turns to Ruby "Well OK"

Ruby looks back at Ozpin, eyes and mouth open, and runs off to tell Yang, not before picking up her application form.

"I told you the plan would work, she can't resist weapons" I say, as I walk out of the shadows.

"Be that as it may, using your Semblance like that can be dangerous, even if Qrow and Ozpin told you 'Any means necessary', but doing this was a risk" Glynda says to me, looking cross as always.

"Whatever, I didn't cause any damage, if anything I prevented it. That shopkeep would have been robbed by Torchwick if I didn't change the event, it was a lot worse originally, more blood, more violence" I say to Goodwitch, to only be returned with a scoff from her.

"Well, I think you did well David, you and Qrow pulled it off and Ruby will go to Beacon, as planned. But I agree with Glynda, you shouldn't use two of your Semblances, let alone one." Ozpin contributed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever, I've got to pack for the trip to Beacon and catch up with Vince, Indiana and Dom, we leave for Beacon tomorrow, but of course you know that" I reply, walking to the door

"True, take care David, and I'll see you in a few days, and keep an eye on your scroll, we may need you again" Ozpin finally says, walking away from the table

I give Ozpin a salute, "See you then, Oz", I walk out the door and leave into the night.

"Thank god the kids are gone, I've got to get back to coffee" Ozpin says to himself, smiling, forgetting Glynda is in the room.

_**That night...**_

_" -diot, you know what happens if you use more than one Semblance at once, remember last time?" _Indiana says over the scroll.

"Whatever, you don't know all five different ways that happened, talk to you tomorrow on the airship" I finally say, hanging up the scroll. _Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening_, I think to myself.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thanks for reading, I'll hopefully have chapter two up soon. This plot will follow the RWBY storyline, and will likely continue that way until I reach the time of Breach. Again, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter of this fanfiction. I realized I didn't exactly describe David in the previous chapter, so I will add a description of him at the start of this chapter, sorry. This chapter will be longer than the last ne because it is based of "The Shining Beacon", which is two parts. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two - Beacon Academy**

_Man, I look gooooood..._ I thought to myself, as I looked in the mirror on the airship, in my combat outfit. My brown hair is not spiked up, but not straightened down, but slightly messy, with my bluish-greenish eyes. I have a set of black combat boots on, with the force to crack a deathstalkers skull, dark blue trousers, flexible enough to perform stunts, with a black belt, with dust attached and a black hoodie with my emblem printed on the right chest. My weapon, a crossbow, is held calmly in my hands, with dual knifes attached to the crossbow, an under mounted grenade launcher and a quiver on my back, arrows fused with different dusts and dust grenades attached to my belt. I look around the airship and notice Ruby, with another woman with blonde hair, likely her sister, and a blonde boy who looks like he is... _Oh No._

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby says loudly, while Yang looks at her feet in horror, then at the boy with flaming hair and red eyes _Wait, WHAT!_

Suddenly, I duck as I see the boy go flying over my head, after being punched in the chest by an enraged Yang. I use my Semblance on this boy. _Interesting, faked his way into Beacon, this boy may need some help._

"Hey, Jaune Arc, you alright, you got a punch to the chest from Yang, it looks like it would kill someone like you", I say to Jaune, as I help him up.

"Oh, thanks, I guess this armor plate protected me, thanks for the consid- wait, how do you know my name?" Jaune asks me, looking suspicious.

"Never mind, anyways, I know you have air sickness, and I might be able to help," I pull out a tablet "This is an anti-air sickness tablet that has a 99% efficiency rate. Here, take it."

Jaune takes the tablet from me, "Thank you, what's your name?"

"It's David, that's all you need to know"

"Ok... What happens the other 1% of the time?"

"Well, it can, sometimes, very rarely, cause very rough vomit, that cannot be avoided" I tell him carefully and nervously, thinking of the consequences.

"Well, it's like my mum says '_You don't know until you try_', so, here we go" and with that, Jaune puts the tablet in his mouth. You all know what happens when they arrive at Beacon, I don't need to explain.

_**Half an Hour Later...**_

"So, I guess the tablet didn't work, sorry Jaune" I say as I approach Jaune who is lying next to a bin.

"It's alright, I took a chance, and it... well... didn't pay off"

I look in the distance and see Ruby being yelled at by a girl in white with white hair, while being observed by a woman in black with black hair and ... a black bow? _Interesting... _I use my Semblance and discover something she probably is trying to hide. _A Faunus... Interesting indeed..._

"You know what Jaune, that girl Ruby looks like she could use help, give it a go". I tell Jaune, pointing at Ruby

"Might as well, this day couldn't get any worse", Jaune replies and walks towards Ruby, lying on the floor

"So, you want to tell me why you are looking at my baby sister!?"

I tense, _Oh Crap_

"Hey, Yang, I was just telling Jaune that Ruby looks like she could use some help, it's not like you defended her" I tell Yang, slightly gripping my Crossbow a little tighter.

"Well, I saw some friends from Signal and felt like catching up, but your right, my sister needed help, thanks for looking out for her..."

"David"

"Thanks David, but be aware, don't get too close to my baby sister, you've heard your warning" Yang says to me, gauntlets unfolding into weapon mode.

"Yes, ma'am!" and with that, Yang walks off toward Beacon.

I look around for the Faunus, and spot her sitting on a bench with a book in her hands. _Ninja's of Love... dirty kitty..._

"Hey, Blake", I yell to her, and she looks up at me with a glare

"How do you know my name?" Blake angrily asks "Nobody knows my name"

"That's not the point, why are you hiding your cat ears, hiding your true nature. White Fang and Adam Taurus make you agita-" I am suddenly stopped with a blade to my throat.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT! ARE YOU A SPY!" Blake yells at me, anger in her face

"Calm down, it's my Semblance, i'll keep your secret safe."

Blake looks at me very carefully, sighs, and lowers her blade and puts it in the sheath.

"OK, I believe you, what's your name?"

"David"

"David what?"

"Just David, that's all you need to know", I start to walk towards Beacon "You coming?"

With that, Blake runs after me and we walk towards Beacon.

_**Four Hours Later...**_

I finished getting dressed into my pajamas, a set of black pajama trousers and a black t-shirt, and unpack my blanket.

"Hey David" I turn around and see Vince behind me, still in his combat outfit.

"Sup Vince, why are you not changed yet?" I reply to Vince, not really paying attention

"Nights still young, might go look around, find come girls to flirt with"

"Seriously." Sigh "We need rest for the initiation tomorrow, girls can wait until after teams are formed" Vince simply shrugs his shoulders "Since you'll not take any notice, just keep away from Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, all three of them will likely kill you"

"OK, you sound pretty serious, I'll ask their names first, then flirt"

"Whatever, night"

"G'night" and Vince walks towards the girls

I simply sigh, thinking about teams tomorrow, _Me, Vince, Indiana and Dom. DVID, sounds good, David. Let's hope that happens_.

"So, he seems to be enthusiastic" I look to the side and see a boy with long black hair with a magenta strand of hair and magenta eyes. _Interesting... _I use my Semblance and discover some stuff about him, _Wow, Lie Ren is really interested in some girl, Nora, I wonder if he liked her?_

"Hey Ren"

"So, you have a very unique Semblance, telepathy if I'm not wrong" I look at him surprised._ Very Interesting..._

"So, you know that, you're the first one to notice, I guess your pretty smart and logical. David's my name" I put out my hand to him, and he shakes it. "Look, I'm pretty tired, I'll talk with you tomorrow".

"Agreed, it is late and we need rest for the initiation. Goodnight David" and with that I close my eyes.

"RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Where are you! I need my Renny hugs to go to sleep"

_Great, I was just starting to sleep. God damn it, Nora._

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please follow and favorite and keep an eye out for the next chapter I will introduce Dom and will follow the storyline of "The First Step", thanks for reading again. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, it is quite enjoyable to write, instead of doing nothing. So, as I promised, I will add Dom into the story, and will follow the story of "The First Step". So, without much more to say, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter Three - Initiation**

I wake up when I hear somebody moving around in the Beacon ballroom, look to my left, _Nothin'_, I look to my right, _Nothing..._, I look behind me,_ Oh my God! Nothing..._, I look in front of me,_ No-one, oh well, guess i was wro- oh, its Dom. Sneaky Bastard_. I get up and follow him out of the ballroom, _Where's he going? This leads out of Beacon and to the cliffs..._, Dom continues walking and stopps at the edge.

_He Wouldn't..._

"Dom, what are you doing out here, its... um..." I looks at my watch, "2:30 in the morning" I say to Dom as I approach him.

"Oh, hey David, I overheard Glynda talking about tomorrows initiation and where it is, but what I don't know is how we get there, so I'm checking out these metal plates to see what they are."

"Dom, you always were too curious for your own good. By the way, whats up with using your Semblance, why did you use your adaptive camouflage?" I say to Dom as I approach him and kneel down to the metal plate.

"Well, Glynda set up huntsmen and huntresses around the area to make sure we didn't get out of the ballroom, but it didn't work, clearly, as we both have semblances they can't see."

"True, well, one of my Semblances. So, let's look at these plates". I look closer and examine the plate. It has a faint Beacon academy logo printed on the front, with even fainter footprints on the plate, _I guess we're not the first years to use these_, I look further to the side and see a hole in the ground. "Hey, Dom, you see that hole there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That hole is the perfect size for Ozpin's cane, I guess his cane can trigger the system"

"Good job man, you're getting better at this." Dom says to me as he approached the hole. "I guess I can hot wire this mechanism, you in?"

I shake my head side to side, "No, I've still got to sleep for the initiation tomorrow, but let me know what it does before the initiation starts".

"You got it boss. See you later". And with that, i disappear in a cloud of yellow smoke.

**Six Hours Later...**

"Wake up, lazy bud!"

I am suddenly waken up by Nora's yell at Ren, who also gets up and groans. _Man, how does he put up with this?_

"It's Morning! It's Morning! It's Morning! It's Morning!" Nora yelled, a bit to much for just waking up.

"Hey Ren, what's up with Nora?" I ask him as I get my combat outfit out.

"She's just hyperactive, she will, hopefully, calm down a bit later on" _Oh, thank fucking Christ_.

**15 minutes later...**

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's crazy, you know..."

_I'm sure she'll calm down soon..._

**30 minutes later...**

"Right! What I was thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school..."

_Bribe Ozpin, like hell you will, he would tear off Nora's mouth. Maybe I should let him, get some peace and quiet..._

**Two Hours later...**

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

_Oh, fuck this!_ "NORA, PLEASE will you just calm down for two seconds!" I yell at Nora, losing my temper.

Nora looks at me and I see her mouth to herself, _Is she counting?_, "There you go, two seconds, you happy now?" Nora says to me with a big grin on her face. I am about to explode in frustration...

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise", Ren tells her calmly and puts his weapons up his sleeves. With that, Nora walks off, thinking of a new signal, and a quickly grab Ren.

"Listen, I know you don't know me well and you don't have much reason to tell me this, but please, PLEASE, tell me how you deal with Nora?" I beg. Ren simply sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I've known her for most of my life, you just get used to her, there is no secret" I look blankly at Ren, _How does he do it? I got driven mad after 3 hours! He's dealt with her for at least 15 years!_ When I look, Ren had left. I get up and approach my weapons locker, take out my quiver, crossbow and a pair of black and yellow finger less gloves, with small patches of different colored dust infused into them.

"You have dust infused gloves, you must be a really skilled hunter to do that!" I look to my side curiously and see Yang and Ruby, Yang looking at me, hands on hips, and Ruby stroking her weapon. _Wait, What?_

"Yeah, it took a lot of training, attempts and explosions to finally get them to balance our without over reacting. Also, a lot of trial and error, I didn't know how to do it." I say to Yang, nervously laughing. Yang simply looks at me, then grins.

"I've gotta ask, how did you know my name when we met?"

"I overheard Ruby on the airship saying your name when Jaune puked on you, you were petty pissed off".

"Don't use bad words, its... bad! But that doesn't explain how you knew my name, when you told me about the dust shop" Ruby said to me, joining the conversation.

"Well, It was my Semblance, I have Telepathy".

"Telepa-what" Ruby simply said, looking confused.

"Put in english, I can read peoples minds, I read yours to find out your name". I say to Ruby, who looks at me both amazed and shocked.

"So, have you read my mind?" Yang said to me, followed by a wink.

"Um... No, I didn't need to, I knew your name." I say to her nervously.

"Why don't ya, you might like what you see..." Yang says in a sly tone, making me quite nervous, and making Ruby confused.

"I think i'll pass on that offer, and I don't know if i'll like what I see." I say quickly, backing away from Yang. Yang simply bursts out laughing, with Ruby looking even more confused. _Man, what a morning_.

**Outside of Beacon Cliffs**

"David, I will need you to help me today at the start of the initiation, before your initiation starts. If we could just keep this between us, it would really help." Ozpin says to me, as I look over at the first years all standing on the metal plates.

"Sure think, what do you need?"

"You know what these metal plates are, correct?"

"Yeah, Dom told me, they are pistons that launch us all towards the forest at super speed, several hundred feet in the air. Right?" I ask Ozpin curiously, not fully believing Dom's judgement.

"Yes, the students will be launched into the Emerald Forest and will have to use their own landing strategies. I want you to defend Ruby. You must land before she hits the ground, if she cannot find a suitable landing strategy, use your teleportation to get Ruby before she falls, but don't let it know it is you. When you have made a partner, shadow Ruby and her partner and ensure they retrieve a chess piece and return to Beacon cliffs, unharmed. You know what to do if anything happens." Ozpin instructs me.

"Jeez, I'm going to need a 'To Do' list for this initiation. Alright: Land, stop Ruby from falling to her death, find a partner, shadow Ruby, retrieve chess piece, return to Beacon, 'You know what to do'. You've got it, Ozpin."

"Good, now take your place with the other first years, and good luck with both yours and Ruby's initiation." I walk towards the metal plate between Indiana and Blake. _OK, I know what to do_, I turn my head and nod to Indiana, he nods back.

_Well, next stop, falling from a thousand feet in the air..._, and with that I am suddenly launched into the air.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I did miss out the whole Ozpin explaining the initiation to everyone, but you know how it goes. The next chapter will likely have David fight some Beowolves or something, so, action! Follow and Favourite for more, and again thanks for reading.**

**(Chapter Four = Chess Pieces)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, it's another chapter! I noticed last chapter missed the whole 'landing strategy' from the last chapter, but it will fit in better in this chapter. So, get ready for a long chapter of David following Ruby, making sure the events of RWBY happen as they should. So, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 - Chess Pieces**

_Well, this is higher than I expected. _I look down at the ground, as I speed towards the ground at terminal velocity. It turns out we weren't a few hundred feet in the air, but a few THOUSAND feet in the air. I look down and think of a landing strategy. _OK, at this speed, anyone will suffer death or extreme pain, even with full aura. Ah, those trees! My daggers can stick into the wood and slow down my speed and I can just jump to another tree and look out for Ruby_. With that, I reach back to my crossbow and pull out the two daggers and ready myself for my collision. I collide, the daggers dig into the tree and I suddenly slow down at a increasingly fast speed. I jump to my right and land on a thick branch. _OK, now Ruby_.

I look up to all the other students falling from the sky, as I landed first. I see a man in big, bulky armor and a mace slam his mace into a tree, Nora use her hammers recoil to slow her decent, Blake using her shadow semblance to slow down, Ruby using her gun to slow dow- _Oh, there's Ruby. Her recoil won't slow her down enough, I have to use one of my semblances to slow her down, not one Ozpin suggested, but it will_ work. I pt up my right hand and my yellow aura starts to glow around my hand and arm. Ruby, without noticing, starts to slow down at an increasing rate without her recoil. She unfolds her weapon into a scythe and latches to a tree. I put my arm down and lean down on a tree, collapsing on the branch. _Man, I won't be using that Semblance again for a while_. I start climbing down the tree and when I reach the ground, put the daggers back in the crossbow and I see something rush by. _Hmm, could be a hunter, could be nothing, but could be a grimm. I have to find out, any of those three could hurt Ruby, and I don't want to face Ozpin's wrath_.

I start to sneak, crossing across trees, making sure Ruby doesn't notice me. I hear some roars in the distance, look to it, look back at Ruby and she's gone, _Shit, where did she go? Did she use her Semblance? Damn speed, the one thing I can't catch up to_. I use my Telepathy and find Ruby, _She found that snow bitch, maybe I should keep an eye out for her_. I turn around and see about a dozen beowolves. The one beowolf taller and broader than the others roar at me, and the other ten beowolfs approach me. _So, time for some fun!_ I pull the crossbow off my back, take out a red tipped arrow and loaded it into the bow. I turn around, aim and shoot the fire dust arrow into the alpha beowolfs skull, and catches fire and dies. The other dozen beowolves turn to the alpha, turn to me and all roar and charge. I pull out the two daggers and activate the power dust into the gloves, glowing the hilts of the daggers purple and black.

Two beowolves charge and raise their claws at me, I disappear into a cloud of yellow smoke, and re-appear behind the beowolves and stab them both in their skulls. _Two down, eight to go, _I back flip and land on a beowolf back, grab its jaw and stab the dagger into it's mouth, killing it instantly. I turn 180 degrees and throw both daggers, going through two beowolves and then passing through another two beowolves, killing all four and turning them to clouds of smoke. _Three left..._ A beowolf charges at me, I lift up my right leg as high as possible, and slam the boot on its head, crushing it's skull. I side flip, turn 180 degrees and punch another beowolf in the mouth, breaking it's jaw. The last beowolf, now filled with anger, charges at me and slashed my forehead, knocking me onto the ground, and raises it's claw to take my face off. _Man, this is going to hurt, a lot more than the beowolf_, I raise my right arm and my arm glows yellow, and an inch from my face, the beowolfs claw stops. I clench my fist, and release it, sending the beowolf into the forest, and I pass out.

The beowolf with the broken jaw approaches my body, growls at me, raises its claw, and falls to it's death. I am woken up by the sudden collapse of the body, turn around and see my new partner for the next four years. Indiana.

"Man, I've got to get you out of here, I encountered a Ursa, it wasn't happy." Indiana picks me up and I limp away, my arm around his shoulder. I look a him, not noticing he is wearing a different combat outfit that signal. His hair is dark blue, with brown eyes and spiky hair, his jacket is blue leather, with a white shirt underneath it, black combat trousers and a pair of blue trainers. His weapon is slung over his shoulder, an automatic rifle with an extendable knife underneath the gun, like a musket, and a bunch of dust grenades attached to his belt. We continue to walk until I see a fire in the distance, _Oh no, Ruby_.

"Indiana, I was given a mission by Ozpin that you have to help me with, we need to shadow Ruby and make sure she makes it back to Beacon, unharmed" I explain to Indiana.

"You got it Boss, we need to find her though. Any ideas?"

"I reckon that that fire was caused by that bitchy heiress, who is now Ruby's partner."

"So, we better go." With that, Me and my partner sprint to catch up with Ruby.

**One Hour Later...**

"Heads uuuuuuuuuup!" I hear Ruby yelling from the sky, _How did she get there? Is that a Nevermore!?_, and I see Jaune coming from a different direction, and they collide together, into a tree. My scroll vibrates, look at it with a confused face and read the message.

_David, you have a Nevermore and Deathstalker inbound, meet with team RWBY and JNPR and help them get back to beacon, Vince and Dom are also inbound. - Ozpin_

"What's 'RWBY' and 'JNPR'?" Indiana asks me.

"My guess, teams. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren. RWBY and JNPR. Let's go and introduce ourselves while we wait for Vince and Dom." With that, me and Indiana walk out of the bush, and I yell "What's up bitches!"

"Hey, no bad words!" Ruby yells back at me, Yang simply laughs.

"Whatever, we have to go, like now, there are two high powered grimms on the way. Let's grab a chess piece and let's go."

"Why should we believe you, how do you know there are grimm, who made you in charge!?" Weiss yells at me, walking towards me.

"Listen ice queen, Ozpin told me, he want's to make sure we all don't die, so he told me about the grimm, the nevermore you pissed off and the deathstalker stalking Pyrrha, and I'm incharge because I am the only one who has the capabilities to command eleven other people. Got it?" Weiss looks at me shocked, never being spoken back to before, and simply walks back towards Ruby.

"I trust him, he can read minds, and can do other stuff, he's right. What should we do?" Ruby asks me, acting less childish.

"Firstly, we wait for Pyrrha, Vince and Dom. Secondly, all of our pairs are to grab a chess piece. Lastly, I get us all back to Beacon, alive and well." As I talk, Pyrrha appears, chased by a deathstalker and Vince and Dom are running from a pissed off nevermore. "Step one complete."

"OK, let's all get a chess piece." And with that, Me, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Vince all walk to the chess pieces and all pick one. Me and Vince pick a White Bishop, Ruby and Yang pick a White Knight, with Yang calling it a 'cute little pony' and Jaune and Nora both picket a White Rook, Nora now king of her castle.

"Step two complete, now, let's go back to Beacon." I say to everyone, getting varied expressions.

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says to everyone.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby proclaims, and with that, we all start running back to the cliffs. Little did we know, the hard part was still to come. _This has been too easy..._

**End of Chapter Four**

**Hey, thanks for reading chapter four! Next chapter will be a big action scene, between a nevermore, a deathstalker and a creep against teams RWBY, JNPR and DVID. I'll write it up as soon as I can, but might take a break, instead of doing it tomorrow. Anyways, see ya next time, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup, it's time for chapter five! Last chapter ended with our first years heading back to Beacon (but you should know that), so it's time for them to fight for their survival. I'll mainly focus on team DVID, because you know what happens with RWBY and JNPR. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five - David's Name**

"Right, let's go!" Ruby proclaimed to us all, and we all head back to Beacon Cliffs, and we all start running. We didn't realize how far it was, so we start walking. I walk with Vince and Indiana, while Dom held back to make sure no grimm were following us, while RWBY and JNPR walked between us.

"Do you guys think this has been too easy?" I ask Vince and Indiana.

"Well, besides a nevermore and deathstaker following us, but quite far behind, this has been easy." Vince simply replies, looking back at the girls.

"What I would rather know is, why chess pieces? Is there some sort of metaphor behind them? And why were there no queens, we were the first teams there." Indiana questions me, and I ponder on this question as well.

"Hey David," I look back and see Yang, "can I talk to you for a second?" I think about this for a moment, _Why would she want to talk to me, and I refuse to read her mind, who knows what she's seen..._ I slow down and walk besides Yang. "What's up?"

"Two things: Firstly, why is Vince eyeing my team, more specifically, my baby sister?" Yang asks, sounding quite annoyed.

"Well, if you've known Vince for even a few minutes, you'd learn he is quite a womanizer, taking every opportunity to flirt with girls. I've told him to back off you, Ruby and Blake." I reassure her.

"Blake? Why Blake?"

"Well, I met her after you and she is pretty cool, and I know her secrets, so she put a blade to my throat, but she trusts me, and that is something that isn't easy for me to get." I tell Yang, looking at the ground.

"Alright, secondly, why won't you read my mind?"

"I read minds if I need to know about people, but I know about you already. My dad knows your dad, Taiyang, and your mom so I know about you pretty well, but not so much Ruby or her mother."

"Your dad knew my mother? What was her name? Does he know what happened to her!?" Yang asks me, slightly angry and desperate.

"I'm sorry, but my dad gave me explicit instructions not to tell you until after the teams have been announced. Even then, I am still quite hesitant to tell you." I explain to Yang.

"What is I persuade you?" Yang asks, slightly seductively.

"OK, you have to stop this. You'll find out later why you'll regret your actions."

"OK, what if I just beat it out of you!" Yang yells at me.

"You are searching for your mother, but you know in your right mind that if you continue to search too much, you might get killed again, and your uncle won't be able to save you this time. Next time, I'll have to save you!" I yell at Yang, causing her to back away. She stops, grabs my arm and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I let he search for my mother control me, it'll never happen again. Thank you David, but I must ask, who are you, really?" Yang asks, tears in her eyes. I move to her ear and whisper something to her.

"_Qrow est Pater meus_. Your smart, figure it out." I say to her, slightly frustrated, and I simply walk off, leaving her alone.

"Qrow..."

Everyone stopped at the sound of a huge scream from a nevermore, and the snapping of a deathstalkers claws. We all stop running as we are cut off by a pack of grimm we'd never seen before.

"What on Remnant are those things!?" Jaune yells, everyone but me and Indiana with shared expressions of confusion and fear.

"Creeps!" I yell to everyone. I point towards RWBY and JNPR, "You guys, start running towards Beacon Cliffs, me, Indiana, Vince and Dom will deal with these creatures of grimm!" I order everyone, and with that order, RWBY and JNPR run towards Beacon, nevermore and deathstalker right behind them. "Let's do this."

I pull out my crossbow and half a dozen arrows and start firing at the creeps, Indiana pulls his assault rifle of his shoulder and starts firing dust bullets, Vince pulls out his triple barreled shotgun and unloads heavy dust round into the grimm and Dom pulls out his heavy chain gun and mows down dozens of creeps, easily killing them. But they just keep coming.

"David this isn't working, what do we do?" Indiana asks me, still firing his assault rifle, "We're barely making a dent!"

I pause or a second considering the options, _I could use one of my semblances, but this many would require so much aura, it will kill me. Vince's semblance won't work, Dom's semblance_ is useless,_ unless we need to hide. I guess there is only one option..._

"Use your Semblance"

With that order, Indiana drops his weapon and a big grin appears on his face. "My name is Robert H. Indiana, and I hate GRIMM!". Indiana sprited into the creeps, killing them all instantly, knocking them away as the ran head first into them.

"So, what's his semblance?" Dom asks me, terrified.

"I will sum it all up in one word, unknown to most people. 'Caboose'. He has incredibly strong strength and speed, which he can use to simply run into enemies, killing them instantly, but cannot damage him as his aura creates a force field. Put simply, be glad he's on our side." I explain to Dom, hiding the laughter of his fear.

**15 Minutes later...**

"OK, now that these grimm are dead, head back to Beacon, I still have a mission to complete." I explain to my friends

"What?"

"What?"

"I understand" Indiana states, shocking Vince and Dom, "Go." I nod to Indiana, he nods back, and I disappear into a cloud of yellow smoke.

**Beacon Cliffs...**

"None of this is working!" Weiss says to Ruby, as the nevermore still flies above them, Yang firing dust rounds at the grimm. Ruby looks at Blakes ribbon attached to her weapon, swinging onto a pillar, then looks at Yang, still shooting the nevermore with little effect.

"I have a plan, cover me!" Ruby yells to Weiss, and runs off to set up her 'plan'. "Oh man, how is this plan going to work?" She is suddenly knocked of her feet when a cloud of yellow smoke appears infront of her. She is shocked when she see's who leaves the smoke.

"I can make your plan work."

"OK David, what do we do?" Ruby asks, very seriously.

"Start with Yang getting the nevermore to crash into the cliff, then get Blake and Yang on top of two opposite pillars, making sure they face Beacon Cliffs. Blake will shoot her gun to Yang, holding one end of the ribbon so Yang can hold the other, making a slingshot. Weiss will use her ice dust to freeze the nevermore to the cliff, holding it in place, then Weiss will use her glyph to strengthen the slingshot, while you us your weapon to balance on it. Weiss will shoot you towards the nevermore, and you'll use the recoil on you gun to get straight to the nevermores neck with your scythe, and landing onto the cliff. I will use on of my semblances to hold you against the cliff, so you can drag the nevermore up the cliff, taking it's head off." I quickly tell Ruby, who is simply dumbfounded by the plan.

"How do you know the plan will work?" Ruby asks, surprised by the plan.

"Because it has _already _happened." I say to Ruby, followed by a small smirk from me.

**One Hour Later...**

"And finally: Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Let by... Ruby Rose!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang yells to Ruby, giving her a bear hug.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin says to himself.

"Hey, Ozpin, you forget something?", Ozpin looks to his side and sees me, Vince, Indiana and Dom.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot! Vince Everett, Robert Indiana, Dominic Dixon and David, you four collected the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team DVID, led by David!"

"Thank you Ozpin" I say to him, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, your father will be proud to hear this."

"He already knows."

**That night...**

"Congratulations Jaune, David and my baby sister for becoming team leaders! And they will be the best this year for sure!" Yang yells to the three teams as we walk back to our dorm rooms.

"Yang, that is like the seventh time you've said that, we get it." Weiss yells to the brute, annoyed.

"I'm just so proud of my little sister, Jaune and David, I knew we would make it back to Beacon, we're too good for the grimm."

"Come on Yang, our dorm is here." Blake calmly tells Yang, spotting the door with 'RWBY' written on it.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Our room is opposite you!" Nora yells, spotting their door with 'JNPR written on it.

"Where's your room?" Ruby asks me.

"It's just down the hall, I can see it." I say to Ruby, seeing our door with 'DVID' written on it.

"That's good! I'll see you later David!" Ruby says to me happily, knowing her friends are near her. My team starts to walk towards the door when I am suddenly stopped by Yang. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed, as I am enthusiastic to see my dorm room.

"Tell me, who are you?" Yang asks, annoyed that I haven't told her yet.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now, since the teams are formed. But no matter what I say, you must wait till tomorrow to ask more questions. I'll tell you my full name."

"OK, what is it!?" Yang asks, now excited to learn the truth.

"David Xiao Long."

Now that I have told her my name, I walk to my dorm, but constantly pestered by questions from Yang.

"How are we related? Do you know my mother? Are you related to Ruby too? Do you know my mum? Is my dad your dad? Do you know my mum? DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHER!?"

**End of Chapter Five**

**CLIFFHANGER! How is David and Yang related? You'll find out in chapter 6 - Team DVID. So, follow and favorite this story, and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, time for a new chapter! So, team DVID has just been formed and Yang is related to David, but how? By the way, if you didn't translate what David said, it was "Qrow is my Father". Anyways, enjoy chapter six.**

**Chapter Six - Team DVID**

"What do you mean he's related to you!?" Ruby yelled at Yang, both surprised and excited, "Do I have a secret brother?"

"I don't know, he just said his name was 'David Xiao Long', which is my second name." Yang explained to her team.

"Well, did he say anything else?" Blake asked her partner, putting her book down to contribute to the conversation.

"In the Emerald Forest, during the initiation, he said 'Qrow est Pater meus', but I don't know what language it is or what is means." Yang said sadly.

"You dunce, he's speaking Latin," Weiss said, annoyed at Yang, "didn't you pay attention when you were taught it in Signal?"

"It doesn't matter, what did he say?" Yang asked, enthusiastically

"He said 'Qrow is my Father', whoever that is..." Weiss said, nonchalantly.

"..." Ruby and Yang both just stood with wide mouths. "WHAT!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Wait, who's 'Qrow'? Blake asked, surprised at the sister's responses.

"He's our uncle, our dad's brother, he was our teacher at Signal as well." Ruby replied, Yang still speechless.

"So... he's your cousin?" Blake asked.

"It appears so, we'll ask him in the morning if this is tr-" Weiss was suddenly cut off when Yang stormed out of the room, towards team DVID's room, "So impatient..."

**5 Minutes Later...**

"So, David, how about we have a nice, calm discussion about you, or, you get sent into a nevermore nest, are we clear?" Yang asked, scarily calmly.

"Okay, just, don't kill me. What do you want to know?" I ask, also calmly.

"Firstly, do you know my mother?" Yang asks, before anyone else

"All I know is her name was 'Raven Branwen', and that she was a member of team QRTS, I don't know where she is, what she looks like or if she's still alive." I respond to Yang. Yang simply looks at me, a little smile on her face.

"OK, who is your mother?" Ruby asked next.

"I'll be honest, Qrow never told me. I know less about her than Raven. So my guess, she is dead." I reply, with a sad face.

"I get why you didn't tell Ruby and Yang your last name, but why didn't you tell me, I didn't know them at the time." Blake now asked.

"I knew you would become a team, so I didn't tell you, because you would tell them." I tell Blake, who looks suspiciously.

"How would you know we would become a team? It hadn't happened yet." Weiss now contributed.

"And how did you know we would beat the nevermore, you said it already happened?" Ruby also added. I simply tap my nose.

"That is my secret, but i'll tell you it wasn't telepathy." simply responded, smiling that they didn't know. _If only they were observant as Ren, there is no way they can guess this semb-_

"I know your semblance." Blake cut off my train of thought, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, really?" I ask, slightly surprised. _She is good..._

"I know _all _your semblances. It's hidden in your emblem, four 'T's. Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis and Temporal Distortion. Your telepathy allows you to read and communicate with other minds, your teleportation allows you to disappear and reappear wherever you want to, Telekinesis allows you to control objects with your mind and your Temporal Distortion allows you to slow down time and slip through pockets of time, but only backwards." Blake ends, leaving everyone else speechless, mostly me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Logic, I read a lot, I know about all four of these powers, I just didn't know they could co-exist within a single organism. You must have the worlds strongest Aura." Blake explained herself.

"OK... I'm going to go now, enough FAQ for today, so, bye." I say nervously. I start walking towards the door, when I am stopped by Yang, "Oh for god's sake, what now?"

"I want to thank you for telling me about my mother, I appreciate it, cousin." Yang says with a wink, I smile back.

"Also, sorry for getting you up, and kidnapped, at 1:30am" Yang yelled down the corridor. I smile and telepathically tell her "_You're so dead_".

**Six Hours Later...**

"Wait, she kidnapped you?" Indiana asked, slightly amused.

"You know I'm a deep sleeper, she just 'snuck' in and took me, and none of you three noticed." I say to them, disapprovingly. All three of them simply look at the ground, ashamed they failed their leader, "I'm kidding, we're a team. Now come on, we have to get to Professor Port's Grimm studies class, I imagine i'll be pestered with questions by my cousins, Yang and Ruby."

With that, Team DVID put their uniforms on, grab their scrolls and headed to class.

"Oh shit, we're late!" I yell, so my team, team RWBY and team JNPR all ran to class, with Ozpin and Glynda watching, one amused and one un-amused.

**End of Chapter Six**

**So, the end of chapter six, so we learn a lot about David, he's cousins with Yang and Ruby. Chapter Seven will hopefully be out soon, "The Burden and The Badge". Anyways, follow and favorite this story, and review if you'd like to. See you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to Reviews**

**Guest: I will update this story whenever I can, it will follow the story line of RWBY, but I may add extra chapters for unknown events (The time between volume one and two)**

**Hey Guys, time for chapter seven. Thanks to everyone who has Favorited and Followed this story so far, and I'm hoping for more. Don't forget, you can review and they do help me with writing this story. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven - The Burden and The Badge**

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha Ha!" Professor Port yelled at his class. I sit in class, bored out of my mind, with Yang sitting next to me, _no surprise there..._ and a wall to my other side. It's not that Port's boring, it's just that I already know all this stuff, my father taught me all this pre-maturely so I would be more prepared for when I went to combat school. I write down on my paper, trying to take notes, not for my sake, but for Yang's, who is currently asleep on my arm, snoring loudly, _I'd better keep these notes for her, Qrow does want my cousins to get through Beacon... _I warp out of my thoughts when I hear Port talk about becoming a true huntsman.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks the entire class.

"I do, sir." I reply to him, beating Weiss, who is clearly annoyed, to it. Weiss simply looks back at me, glaring. I reply with a small smile, _It's for her own good..._

"OK, David, go get changed into your combat outfit and grab your weapon, you'll be battling a Boarbatusk! I'll keep the class busy with another one of my tremendous stories!" With that, I leave, the whole class groaning at the next story. I walk out of the classroom and towards the locker room to change and retrieve my weapon, but I'm suddenly stopped by Ozpin. "Ozpin? What an unexpected surprise."

"You too, David. How has Beacon been for you so far?" Ozpin questions.

"I guess it's going pretty well, the initiation was quite tough, classes are as exciting as expected and I have told Yang and Ruby I'm their cousin, so far so good. But that isn't why you wanted to see me, is it?"

"No, I need your help again. Qrow has informed me that in a few weeks, Blake will reveal her faunus heritage to her team, by accident. I want you to allow these events to happen, but follow Blake when she runs away, making sure she stays safe and meets the monkey faunus."

"Monkey Faunus? What's his name?" I ask Ozpin, _It's obviously a guy, Qrow is good at setting up relationships..._

"His name is 'Sun Wukong', he will stow away on a ship the day Blake runs away, he is participating in the Vytal Tournament with his team,and heis quite cocky. Make sure Blake and Sun meet, and make sure they both get back to beacon when they survive their fight."

"What fight?"

"I can't tell you, you WILL interfere with the events if you know what will happen. Qrow doesn't trust you with the information, as it will change your time at Beacon forever. Give me your word you will not find out what will happen." Ozpin said, quite reluctant.

"You have my word. I'll see you around Ozpin." With that, I walk off, Ozpin looking at me with a sad face.

"Add one to those mistakes I've made..." Ozpin says to himself.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Alright, let's get this done." I say to Port, who is holding his blunderbuss-axe, ready to release the grimm.

"Alright! Let the match... begin!" and with that, Port breaks the cage, releasing the grimm. The boarbatusk charges out of the cage, towards me. _Alright, this grimm has a lot of armor on it's head and body, so I can try damaging the skull with my boot!_ I lift up my right leg up high, and redy myself to slam down on the grimms head, as it approaches quickly, I lower my leg, but I get knocked off my feet, not expecting how fast it is.

"David!" I hear Yang yell from the stands. _Well, I wasn't expecting so much care from a cousin... _I turn back to the grimm and see it charging again, no slower than last time, _OK, so boot is too slow, power dust might be able to break the skull, so i'll break the skull with my fist and stab the grimm in the head_. I activate the dust in my right glove, adding purple to the glove, and pulling out one of the daggers and putting it in my left hand. I wait for a second and smash the headpiece, but only distract the grimm. _Damn, how do I kill it?!_

"David! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" I hear Ruby yell until she is cut off by her partner.

"Stop telling him what to do!" Weiss unexpectedly yelled at her leader, making Ruby look disappointed in herself. _What the fuck is wrong with that bitch! Ruby could have just saved my life!_ I turn to the boarbatusk, flip it on it's back and, put the dagger in my right hand and stab it in the belly, killing it instantly. I pull the dagger out, deactivate the dust and holster my crossbow.

"Well, well, it seems that we are in fact in the presence of a true huntsman. Congratulations David!" Professor Port announces to the class, where everyone applauds, apart from Weiss and Ruby, Weiss looking angry and Ruby looking... _Is she crying?_

"Well, it seems that is all the time we have today, keep safe and stay vigilant!" and with that, everyone starts to leave, with Weiss pushing everyone apart to get past.

"Scheesh, what's with her?" Jaune says to himself, watching Weiss leave, ahead of everyone else.

**Later that day...**

"David, can you come with me?" Yang says to me, as I continue to throw my daggers at targets in the training room.

"What's up?" I ask Yang, slightly exhausted.

"It's Ruby. She's been upset all day, crying most of the time, and refuses to tell me why, but she want's to talk to you." Yang relies, slightly upset.

"Me? Why me? Yu are her half-sister."

"She want's to talk to a 'fellow leader', and I imagine you'll give a better response than Jaune. Also, I trust you more, we are cousins after all." Yang says to me, slightly happier.

"Alright, where is she?"

"She's in our team dorm, i'll escort you."

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Ruby? It's Yang. David's here." Yang says, knocking on her dorm room door, waiting for a response.

"Send David in. Please wait outside, Yang." Ruby said, stopping crying.

"Alright, i'll talk to you later." Yang says to me, and she leaves. I walk into Ruby's dorm room.

"So, Yang says you wanted to talk to me." I say to Ruby, entering the room.

"Do you think i'm a bad leader?" Ruby asks me, still crying. _What..._

"No, god no, why would you even think that?" I say to Ruby, sitting in the corner of the room, next to her.

"After I told you how to kill the grimm, I asked Weiss why she yelled at me." Ruby says, but then broke out crying, hugging me tightly, "She said I was the worst choice to ever be a leader, that Ozpin made a wrong decision and that she should have been the leader of our team." I hug Ruby back, lightly.

"Don't listen to anything that the ice queen says, you are an amazing leader. You coordinated your team to take down a nevermore."

"But, you told me the plan." Ruby said, still crying, looking at me.

"No, I said 'it already happened', you made the plan, I just 'tweaked' it." I said, comforting Ruby. Ruby looked at the floor, then back at me, smiling widely.

"Your right! I am an amazing leader! I got brought forward two years because I did what most hunters can't!" Ruby hugged me even tighter, "Thank you David!" I look at Ruby, never being so cared for, and I hug her back.

"No problem, i'll see you later Ruby." With that, I wave to her and leave. I take one step out of the door but I'm blocked by Yang.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo? How's Ruby? Is she better?"

"She's fine. Go talk to your baby sister." I say to Yang, who now is smiling widely as well.

"Alright, see you later cousin!" Yang says to me happily, before entering her room, leaving me alone.

_Man, what a day..._

**End of Chapter Seven**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter, and remember to follow, favorite and review this fanfiction and i'll see you next time!**

**(Chapter Eight = "Vomit Boy's Trouble"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter eight. As this story arc, the Jaune Arc (get it?) has two stories (Jaunedice and Forever Fall), I am just going to implement both of them into this chapter to pick up the pace. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight - Vomit Boy's Trouble**

"So, did you tell him his mission?"

"Yes, although I was quite reluctant, I wish you'd reconsider not telling him, it's his team, his friends! He doesn't deserve this after all he's done for us." Ozpin says to Qrow over the scroll, trying to make a case. "He's your son, he doesn't deserve this."

"Oz, both me and my son both know the laws of time, what has been foreseen cannot be undone, no matter how bad it is. He'll understand." Qrow explained, confident with himself.

"No, he won't. When it happens, he'll kill us both." Ozpin replies, frustrated.

"Not you, but probably me. He'll probably just beat the shit out of you. I don't care about the consequences, I do what I have to do." Qrow replied, with no concern.

"Qrow, your son isn't like you, he's got a heart, a _conscience_. He will never forgive you if you live." Ozpin said, afraid for his friend.

"I know."

**The Next Day...**

"So, Ozpin gave you a new mission?" Indiana asked me. "You think you'll need any help?"

"Ozpin didn't exactly say I couldn't, but I've got this one. You deserve some rest, you're still pretty weak after using your semblance so heavily." I explain.

"You're right, let's go get some lunch." Indiana suggested, I simply nod my head.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora continued her story.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em" Ren corrected, yet again.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished. I simply look at Nora, _I've known her for a few months now, but I STILL don't get her!_

"What's up with this dream Ren" I ask him.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained

"Does Nora realise that you can't sell any parts of grimm, just synthetic grimm parts?"

"Yeah, that's why she still dreams it." Ren says, looking at Nora. I look and notice Pyrrha and Ruby looking at Jaune, quite sad.

"Jaune, are you OK?" Pyrrha asks Jaune. Jaune looks up and fakes a smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune replied.

"It just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby also added.

"Yeah, you have been acting a bit... down lately, are you sure you're OK?" Indiana asked Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said, trying to act better.

"Jaune, I've never seen a worse attempt at looking 'happy', and I've seen bad." Vince joined, now sitting at the table with Dom.

"Yeah, is Cardin doing something with you?" Dom added, making Jaune flinch at his name.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune tries to explain, I simply look at him disapprovingly.

"Jaune, you realize I can read minds, I know you're lying, not to us but yourself. You know Cardin is bullying you, and he doesn't plan to stop." I point out, making everyone look at me, some surprised, some knowing I'm right. Jaune simply looks at everyone, frowns at walks off.

"Wait, you read minds?" Pyrrha asked me.

"Yep, I've read everyone's..." I look at Yang, who smirks mischievously, "Except _Yangs_, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing, not yet anyways?" I simply look at Pyrrha, and it doesn't take a mind reader to know what she wants.

**One Hour Later...**

"Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Oobleck asks the class, _What's up with him, is he on drugs?_, I ask myself, noting how fast he moves. I look around and see a handful of Faunus raise their hand, including a rabbit Faunus I know as Velvet. I look at Blake as she keeps her hand on the desk, _Liar..._

"This is dreadful, Professor." I say to Oobleck.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" He agreed, "Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

"Indeed." Blake adds to Oobleck.

"Tell me Miss Belladonna, what are _your_ opinions of 'The White Fang' and their current acts of violence?" Oobleck asks her, giving Blake a shocked expression. _Does he know she's a Faunus?_

"The White Fang is a monster terrorist group, but their reasons for doing so is reasonable, even if it is the wrong thing." Blake says.

"The White Fang is nothing more than a bunch of degenerate Faunus that want to rule the earth!" Weiss added, angering Blake.

"The White fang did what they had to!" Blake yelled at Weiss. Weiss was shocked by this response.

"They are a bunch of monsters, nothing worse than the grimm." Weiss yelled back.

"Students! This is not a debate, the white fang has reasons for it's actions, neither good or bad. Now calm down or be sent to Professor Goodwitch." Oobleck ends the argument, both Weiss and Blake fearing Goodwitch too much.

"Alright, class, that is all that we have time for. Will Mr Winchester _and_ Mr Arc please wait behind while I have a small discussion with them. Class Dismissed." And with that, everyone get's up and leaves. On my way out, I spot Ruby talking with Yang.

"Hey Ruby, can I talk with you for a second?" I ask her.

"Sure! What is it?" She asked, still as enthusiastic as normal.

"Firstly, has the whole Weiss thing been sorted out?" I ask, expecting another crying outburst.

"It's Great! Weiss said she had a talk with Professor Port about leadership and told her that she should savor what she has, not what she hasn't got. So, we're cool." Ruby informs me, still smiling, making me smile a bit.

"Secondly is about Jaune." I continue.

"Vomit Boy, what's up with him?" Yang asks, not contributing to the conversation.

"I'd rather talk about it in private." I tell my cousins, and we leave to team RWBY's room.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"So, what's wrong with Jaune?" Ruby asks, worried about her friend.

"When I first met Jaune, after Yang punched him in his chest, I read his mind to find out who he was, but found out something more secret. He faked his transcripts and made his way into Beacon."

"Why would Ozpin allow this? He would know that the transcripts were fake." Yang pointed out. I simply smile a bit.

"He let him. He knew his father, and believes Jaune can be better than his father with the right motivation and the right 'push', and Ozpin believes me and Ruby can make him achieve this destiny." I explain to Yang.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Ruby asks me.

"Not 'Us', just you Ruby. Confront him when your both alone and tell him he's got what it takes to become a great hunter and leader." I tell Ruby, who smiles at me.

"Gladly, I'll happily help out a friend!" Ruby tells me, enthusiastic to help her friends. Yang simply punches her shoulder softly in agreement.

"I knew I could count on you."

**A Few Days Later...**

"So, did you talk with him yet?" I ask Ruby.

"Eventually, I met him outside his dorm last night outside his dorm, alone. I've been having trouble as Pyrrha has been around his a lot, but not recently." Ruby explained to me. "How oblivious is Jaune anyways?"

"I assumed he had some sort of tumor that blocks out the 'love' emotion, but he's just to oblivious to notice Pyrrha's feelings. Everyone but Jaune sees her feelings for him." I tell her.

"Oh, well, he'll figure out eventually. Come on, we've got to get to Forever Fall."

"Alright, let's go."

**Three Hours Later...**

I stand watching as Jaune confronts Cardin, after saving his life from a Ursa Major. I loo at him ans smile, _I guess Ozpin was right about one thing, Jaune is a hunter_, I look to Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss, who are all looking at him, knowing he did a good job.

"So, your semblance is 'Polarity'?" I ask Pyrrha.

"Yes, I guess you saw me use it to move the shield to protect him fro the Ursa." Pyrrha responded.

"No, you didn't. Jaune doesn't need help, so I used my Telekinesis to block your Polarity. It was all Jaune who stopped the Ursa." I explain to Pyrrha, who looks at me in shock.

"But, that could have killed him!" She yelled.

"No, you just need to stop underestimating him. He is capable of more than all of you think, I've seen it." I reply, calming Pyrrha down.

"OK, since the moment is over, can we go now?" Weiss said, imparient at standing around instead of collecting tree sap.

"Alright, let's go Ruby, Pyrrha, Ice Queen." With that, we all walk of towards Beacon. _Can't get a normal day, can I?_

**Epilogue**

"Qrow, time is almost up. You MUST tell David what will happen at the docks." Ozpin pleaded.

"NO! He understands, he must accept his fate." Qrow said back to Ozpin over the scroll.

"You do this, he will never speak of you again."

"It's my son or the universe. I know which I am choosing, what about you?" Qrow ended the call, leaving Ozpin shocked.

"This is the biggest mistake of Qrow's life, David will never forgive him."

**End of Chapter Eight**

**So, we near the end of RWBY Volume 1, what has Qrow done, what will happen to team DVID and how will David react. Find out in chapter nine - "Rubied". Remember to follow, favorite and please review, I don't care if it's positive or negative, reviews do help a lot. See you all next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies to Reviews**

**Guest: Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I don't plan to end this fanfiction any time soon. Thanks for Reviewing.**

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter nine of "A Special Semblance". This chapter will take place over the events of "The Stray" and "Black and White", so this will be a long chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine - Rubied**

"Alright Ozpin, this is the day 'Sun Wukong' arrives, right?" I ask Ozpin. I am sitting in his office, drinking come of his extra, extra strong coffee while listening to the clockwork.

"Yes, you will follow team RWBY to the docks and Sun will arrive after team RWBY checks out a robbed store."

"More robberies, the police are still having trouble catching Torchwick?"

"Yes, Roman Torchwick still evades authorities, but you still have a mission to do. Shadow team RWBY, don't reveal yourself unless me or Qrow tells you to, so keep an eye on your scroll." Ozpin finishes.

"Alright, doesn't seem too difficult, I'll see you later." I say to Ozpin as I leave his office.

**Three Hours Later...**

"Man, this is boring..." I say to myself. I've been following team RWBY at the docks for about half an hour, just watching them look for fellow hunters and huntress' in training, finding the competition to prepare for the tournament. _Still no Sun, no robbed store. Man this is going to be a long day..._

"Whoa," I hear Ruby say, I walk on the roof of a building to see RWBY approach a robbed store, "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the detectives replies to Ruby. _Another robbery, the police force is that bad..._

"They left all the money again." The second detective said, peaking my interest. _Who robs a store and leaves the money? _Ruby also turned to the detectives, also interested.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective suggests. _The White Fang... they don't need dust, they destroy it._

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective ends. I look towards the sea and see a ship approach, with a monkey faunus runni- _Monkey Faunus! It's Sun!_

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" I hear one of the sailors yell. Sun runs along the ship, evading the many sailors aboard the ship. He runs off and is ambushed by the detectives but easily escapes. He then approaches team RWBY, _oh no..._ I grap my crossbow and aim at Sun, just in case he tries anything, he runs past, but winks at Blake._ Interesting..._ He runs from my view, so team RWBY chase him, and I follow in suit. He runs around a corner and jumps up a building.

"Man, that was fun!" Sun yelled to himself, taking out another banana.

"So, you a stow away?" I ask Sun, approaching him.

"Whoa, where did you come from" Sun asks, unexpected at my arrival, dropping his banana.

"I'm David, I'm on a mission to make sure you meet Blake." I explain.

"Blake? The cat faunus?" Sun questions, a bit more calmed down.

"Yeah, her. You seem interested in her." _This makes my mission easier..._

"Yeah, she's super cute, I just couldn't help myself from getting a quick look at her." Sun said, "Wait, you're not interested in her, are you?"

"No, no, she's just a friend. I have an opportunity for you." I propose.

"Really? I'll take it!" Sun replies, not thinking for a second.

"OK, tonight, Blake's going to run away, as her team will find out her faunus heritage. I need you to take care of her for a few days, keep her safe."

"I'll do it! You can count on me." Sun says, enthusiastically.

"Perfect. Meet me at the front entrance of Beacon Academy tonight."

"You got it, i'll see you then." Sun says, and runs off. _He's pretty cool._

**That night...**

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss yelled at Blake, while me and Sun watch from a nearby tree, looking through the window. I look at him, but he is listening intensely.

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled at Weiss, then realized what she said. _Oh shit, slip of the tongue..._ with that, Blake ran out of the dorm room.

"Right, let's go." I say to Sun, and we both leave, to confront Blake at the front entrance of Beacon. When we arrive, Sun taps my shoulder. "What?"

"What do I say to Blake? I don't want to mess it up?" Sun asked, clearly afraid of messing it up.

"Just say something that will shock her. Like 'You look better without the bow', nobody but me and you know she is a faunus." I suggest, until I notice Blake taking her bow off. "Alright, time to go Sun." With that, Sun leaped down toward Blake.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." Sun says to Blake, causing Blake to look at Sun.

"Who are you?" Blake asks the monkey faunus, almost in tears, causing him to smile a bit, happy she acknowledged him.

"My name is Sun Wukong, I saw you at the docks this morning." Sun explained. _Just keep your_ _cool_...

"I'm Blake Belladonna." She tells Sun, "Do you live somewhere?" She asks him.

"Yeah, some apartment in Vale, why?" Sun asks, pretending not to know.

"I accidentally told my team I'm a faunus, so I don't want to confront them, and I have nowhere else to go." Blake says, almost in tears.

"It's alright Blake, I'll protect you." Sun tells Blake, making her smile a little bit. _Good work Sun..._

**Two Days Later...**

"So, the plan went as expected?" Ozpin asks me.

"Yeah, Blake ran away with Sun. He seems to be interested in her, luckily" I explain.

"Good, but unfortunately, both of them could die tonight." Ozpin tells me, frowning.

"What! Why are we still here? We need to find them!" I yell at Ozpin, now standing in his office.

"I completely agree. Team RWBY are still searching for Blake, send your team to help them. I'll look for them with you. Help to cover more ground." Ozpin told me, I nod.

"Alright, any idea where they will be?" I ask the headmaster.

"Well, they will be at the docks to fight, if we find them, we will follow them there and help them fight."

"Alright, I'll go tell my team and meet you at the front entrance." With that I leave, Ozpin looking at me, still frowning.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"So, me, Vince and Dom are going to look for a couple of faunus while you and Ozpin look as well, as well as team RWBY looking for them both?" Indiana tried to grasp the concept.

"Yeah, we need to find them before they fight at the docks. When they do fight, you three will help team RWBY, me Ozpin and Sun fight the enemy." I explain.

"Who is 'The Enemy'?" Dom asks me.

"I don't know, but it is unlikely it will be grimm. Could be the white fang." I suggest.

"The white fang? Why would they be there?" Vince asked.

"There have been a lot of dust robberies lately, and I overheard a pair of detectives suggesting that it is the white fang who did it." I tell my team. They all look at each other, agreeing me judgement is right.

"OK, we'll help you, when do we go?" Indiana asks.

"We leave now."

**That night...**

"David, it is time" Ozpin says to me. We found Blake ans Sun about an hour ago, so we followed them the same way I followed team RWBY, across the rooftops, making sure they don't see us. "Go and meet the two faunus on the roof of that building, the battle is about to begin.

"OK, I'll see you when this is all done." I say to Ozpin, and I jump to the road to follow the two faunus.

"I can't watch this part..." Ozpin says to himself, walking away.

I stay behind Blake and Sun, ensuring they don't see me. I see them jump onto a roof of a cargo building, and I follow them.

"Hello Blake, Sun." I say to them, causing them both to look at me in surprise.

"David? How did you know we were here?" Blake asked me, still lying on the roof, hiding.

"Me, Ozpin, my team and your team have been looking for you all day, I found you about an hour ago." I tell them.

"You followed us? You must be sneaky if you evaded us." Sun said, impressed at my abilities.

"Well, it's not the first time I've been sneaky and followed you lot."

"So, why are you really here?" Blake asked me.

"You two are going to be fighting an enemy soon, and I've come here to help." I inform them.

"Who?" Sun asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it is going to be the white fang..."

"Well, we'll find out soon." Sun spoke up.

**One Hour Later...**

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, who left to get some food.

"Not really. They're offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake explained.

"Crates full of dust... I think I know who is coming tonight..." I say to them.

"Who?" Blake asked.

"Roman Torchwick. He is a criminal who Ruby ran into before she went to Beacon, I made sure it happened.

"You knew?" Sun asked, eating an apple.

"Qrow and Ozpin told me to find a way for Ruby to get to Beacon early, so I sent her to a dust shop that I knew would get robbed, so she stopped the robbery. I watched the robbery, used my semblance to go back in time about an hour and told Ruby to go there, changing the event, but I still remember how it originally happened." I explain, frowning as I remember how it originally happened. They both look at me, shocked.

We are suddenly his by a strong wind and the noise of a Bullhead's engine. "Hit the deck!" I yell, and we all lie on the ground. We look to the ground and see some faunus leave the Bullhead.

"Oh no..." Blake said, shocked.

"It that the white fang?" I ask. I get no response.

"Is that them?" Sun also asks.

"Yes... it's _them_." Blake informs us. We watch as the white fang load up the bullheads with dust crates, until we hear someone I didn't want to hear. Torchwick.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Roman yelled to the white fang soldiers, who look towards him, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" _Animals!? You racist..._

"Sun, Blake, you two go and capture Torchwick, _alive_, I'll cover you from up here. We need to know why he is collecting dust." I instruct the faunus, both of them nod and leave. _The fight begins..._ I look down and see Blake with her sword to Romans throat, interrogating him, while Sun watches from another building, ready to pounce at and point. I load my crossbow and aim towards the soldiers.

Suddenly, Blake is shot several feet in the air by Torchwicks cane, left defenseless. I fire the crossbow and kill a white fang soldier, and load another arrow. _Nobody hurts my friends..._

I fire another half dozen arrows, killing more faunus, while Sun takes them down with his nun-chuck shotguns and Blake takes more down with her sword and sheath. I look and see Roman ready to fire at Sun, so I leap down and pull out my twin daggers and approach him.

"Well, well, a human aiding a pair of animals! This is new." Roman taunts me.

"Fuck you, they are my friends." I say to him and run towards him. _Roman's cane seems to be quite strong, so damaging it isn't an option, i'll just have to get around it and get him directly_, I swing one dagger at him, which he blocks with his cane, and swing my other dagger towards his right arm, which isn't defended, but he pushes the first dagger away, leaving me open and swings the cane at my gut, knocking me back several feet. I look towards him and he aims his cane at me, to shoot me.

"David, he's mine!" Blake yells at me, running towards Torchwick, giving me time to kick his stomach and run away. _I'll thank her later..._ I watch as both Blake and Sun both fight Roman, unable to subdue him.

"Hey!"

I look up to a rooftop and see my cousin, Ruby, spinning her scythe, ready to join the fight.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunts her, making me angry. Before I react, Roman fires at Ruby, hitting her dead on as she was distracted.

"Ruby!" I yell, and run towards her. I approach and see her head bleeding a bit. "Are you OK" I ask Ruby, who looks up at me and smiles a bit.

"I'm fine, but your team is here, they are heavily outnumbered." She explains to me. "Go help them." With that I run off to find my team. I run across the rooftops and see Indiana, Vince and Dom fighting white fang soldiers, but are outnumbered. I load my crossbow and fire at more grunts, killing them while my team deal with the others. I jump down to my team.

"You guys alright?" I ask them.

"Yeah, we're good, but we need to help team RWBY." Indiana tells me. I nod to the three of them and they nod back.

"Right, me and Indiana will go right, you and Dom go left." I instruct Vince. We all agree and head out. Me and Indiana head through the alley and see Blake, Sun, Ruby and an unknown girl stand around the area, as Roman escapes in a Bullhead. "I guess the area's clear..." I say to Indiana.

"Right, let's go check on Vince and Dom." He starts to run but I stop him.

"No, stay here, you're too weak, say with them." I command him, and he nods. I run off to find the rest of my team. I run around the corner and see something horrible. Vince and Dom are both on their knees, as a member of the white fang holds a red katana to Vince's neck.

"You are too late, human scum." The man says to me, and slices off Vince's and Dom's heads. I am too shocked to yell, I just pull off my crossbow and shoot the man, hitting him in the shoulder. He flees.

"Come back here, you son of a bitch!" I yell and chase him, but he quickly gets away. I get so angry I grab my crossbow and rip it in half, not realizing what I have done. I grab the daggers and walk towards the dead bodies of Vince and Dom. I fall to my knees and break down crying.

**30 Minutes Later...**

I still knee there, still crying a bit until a hand is put on my shoulder. It is Ozpin. "I'm so sorry, David." He says to me, I simply stand up and look at him.

"You knew, didn't you, you knew this would happen." I say to him, trying to old back my anger. Ozpin frowns.

"Yes. Qrow told me this would happen, he said if I told you, the world could end." Ozpin explains. I simply walk towards Ozpin and punch him in the face.

"You bastard." I say to him coldly, I walk away to grab a bullhead, and fly to the person who I'm going to kill. Ozpin looks at me, and walks towards Vince and Dom, pulling out a couple of syringes and extract some blood.

**Three Hours Later...**

I kick down a door in Signal Academy, after fighting my way into the academy to find Professor Qrow, my father. I walk into his office, as he simply reads a book. "I've been expecting you, David." Qrow says to me, not looking away from his book. I pull out a dagger, grab Qrow by the neck and pin him to a wall through his shoulder.

"You Bastard! You killed my team, my friends! You deserve to die for this." I say to him, even colder than I did to Ozpin. I pull out the other dagger and hold it at Qrow's neck. Qrow simply looks at me and huffs.

"Ozpin was right, you are too sentimental, you could never get over this. You are too weak, not capable of time, that is why I stopped your semblance at the docks, you can't undo what has been done. I did what I had to do.

"You sick son of a bitch, you're heartless, selfish and you don't care about _anybody _but yourself." I lift my dagger and slam it down, sticking into the wall, cutting off a bit of Qrow's ear. "I am not like you, you deserve to die. I'm not just your son, I'm better than you. Don't EVER talk to me, my cousins or any of my friends ever again. I disown you, forever." With that, I grab both of my daggers and leave, slamming the door. Qrow simply looks at the door, and continues his book.

**The Next Day...**

"David, I'm leaving."

"You. Can't. Go. We're all that's left of our team." I beg to Indiana, who has packed up and is ready to leave to Haven Academy in Mistral. He simply looks at me, and continues.

"I can't stay, our team is broken, and we cant be 'team die', I'm sorry, I've decided, I'm going." Indiana ends, putting his hand on my shoulder, I do the same and we hug.

"Goodbye Robert." I say to him, holding back both tears and anger.

"Don't say goodbye..." He says and throws me a walkie talkie. "Use this, if you need my help in the future." With that, he boards the bullhead and leaves Beacon. I simply walk off, pocketing the walkie talkie.

**Ozpin's Office...**

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang will be you new teammates, you will now be known at 'Team RWBYD'." Ozpin told me, as I sit as his desk. "I have these to give you." He hands me two vials with blood in.

"Vince's and Dom's blood samples." I point out, "Why?"

"You are the only person I know with multiple semblances, you can inject these and obtain two new semblances, Adaptive Camouflage and Shadow, to help you with your time at Beacon to become a better huntsman." He offers the vials and I accept.

"I take these, not as an improvement for my powers, but a memory, to honor my fallen teammates and friends." I tell Ozpin, "I will continue to do jobs for you, but no matter what, you must tell me _everything_, no more secrets." I tell him and leave his office. I go in the elevator and go to the eleventh floor, walk towards my dorm room and scribble out 'Team DVID'. _No more..._

"David?" I turn around and see Ruby and Yang, "I'm so sorry about your team." Yang says to me, sad.

"Come on, you have to set up your stuff in your new dorm room." Ruby says, holding back tears, changing the subject. I walk towards my cousins and hug them both.

"Thank you, both of you, I couldn't be happier with my cousins as team members." I say, walking towards the room. "Lead the way." With that, we walk to team RWBY's dorm room, now displaying 'Team RWBYD'.

_I __will__ avenge my teammates..._

**End of Chapter Nine**

**Well, so that is the end of Volume One, and the end of chapter nine. The next few chapters will be fillers, bridging the gap between Volume 1 and Volume 2 of RWBY. As always, don't forget to follow, favorite and please review, it always helps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Replies to Reviews**

**Prince of all saians: It is a "duex ex machina", it was destined for Vince and Dom to die. Originally, David was just going to be on team RWBY from the start, but it would be more interesting if he had his own team and joined RWBY later. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading, really means a lot.**

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading this fanfiction so far. So, RWBY Volume 1 has ended, so I am going to add some extra chapters to set up for Volume 2. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten - Revenge, Captured and Saved**

It had been a week since the event at the dock, and the death of team DVID, leaving the team leader, David Xiao Long, the only remaining member still at Beacon Academy. He is yet to recover from the event. Luckily, team RWBYD and the rest of Beacon were on a two week holiday, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang try to get me to recover from post-traumatic stress. Blake approaches me with some food, and when she leaves I grab her wrist.

"Can you help me?" I ask weakly, due to a lack of exercise and nutrients. Blake is shocked by me, as I hadn't talked to anyone since joining my new team.

"Yeah, sure, of course. What can I help you with?" Blake asked, happy that i'm active again.

"I need your help identifying a member of the white fang, the one who killed... my friends. I need to use my telepathy on you and see if you know the identity of him." I explain, getting up.

"Oh, OK. How will you do it?" Blake questioned.

"I'll put my fingers on your head and read your mind, but more accurate than usual. I'll remember the person I saw and match him with a memory from you." With that, I put my hands on the sides of her head and we both close our eyes. _You are too late, human scum..._ I look through Blake's mind and find a match.

_Blake's Memory_

_Blake was sitting on a rock, looking at the red leaves from the trees in the forever fall forest. A man that is identical to the man I saw approached her._

_"Blake, it's time." He said in a cold, heartless voice._

_"OK." Blake replied, cautious._

_Later..._

_"Perfect, move up to the next cart, i'll set the charges" Adam says to Blake, looking at a crate of Dust._

_"What about the crew members?" Blake asked, worried._

_"What about them?" Adam asked, nonchalant. A spider droid dropped from the ceiling and aimed at the faunus._

_Later..._

_"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled to Blake._

_"Are you sure?" Blake questioned._

_"DO IT!" Adam yelled even louder. Adam stood in a position, glowing slightly, while Blake distracted the giant spider droid. She eventually falls back to Adam, who is ready. _

_"MOVE!" Adam yelled, as the spider droid charged it's main cannon, and fired at Adam. Adam pulled out his katana and absorbed the dust, and glowed even brighter than before. He pulled out his sword and sliced the spider, destroying it instantly, leaving no remains, and sheathed his katana. Adam walked towards Blake, and put his arm out, Blake simply looked at him sadly._

_"Goodbye." Blake said sadly, and decoupled the train cart, and sped away._

"So, you knew him." I ask, opening my eyes. Blake follows in suit.

"Yes, his name is 'Adam Taurus', he was my mentor in the white fang and it heartless. He completely disregards everything that isn't to do with the white fang, he even hates faunus that are against the white fang." Blake explained, twitching her fingers.

"I'm leaving." I say, and I get up and grab my daggers, Blake tries to stop me.

"David, you can't leave, you're barely on your feet, you haven't ate properly in days and you don't have a proper weapon. You don't even know where the white fang are!" Blake yelled, trying to dissuade me to go.

"I have to do this, I'm going to kill Adam. I want revenge. I _need _revenge!" I say, angered, and leave the dorm room, heading to Vale.

"I have to stop him." Blake said to herself, an ran to find the rest of her team.

**Three Hours Later...**

I continued walking on the rooftops, following a pair of white fang members, who were on patrol. I listen to them, hoping to hear anything on Adam, or Torchwick.

"So, why do we have to do this duty?" The first member asked the second one.

"You know full well why, you fucked up, we dropped a crate of dust, so Adam and Torchwick made us both do this shitty duty, so that's why." The second member replied, frustrated at the first member. The first member took out the scroll and looked at the time.

"Time to head back." With that, they both walk back, me following them close behind. They approach a door and open it. _It's time to start_. I jump down, both daggers in hands and stab both the faunus, killing them both instantly. I grab the first members scroll and walk into the base.

**Back at Beacon...**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were all sitting in the Library, the sisters trying to explain how to play the Remnant board game to Weiss, who looks so confused.

"...esert Sandstrom gives you the ability to disable my ground forces and infiltrate my kingdom." Yang tried to explain to the heiress, who looked even more confused.

"I _still_ don't understand..." Weiss said, looking at Ruby and Yang.

"We'll try again later." Ruby said, trying to cheer up the her teammate. Blake suddenly ran into the Library, finally finding her team.

"Thank god I've found you! I've checked everywhere! Why are you in the Library?" Blake asked her team.

"We are trying to teach Weiss how to play this game." Ruby said, as cheery as ever.

"What's wrong Blake?" Yang asked.

"Well... David needed my help, so he read my mind to find out who killed Vince and Dom, he found out and left, intending to kill him. We have to stop him." Blake explained quickly.

"Why? That faunus deserves to die for killing two huntsmen." Weiss said, getting disproving looks from Ruby and Yang.

"We need to stop him because Adam _will _kill David, he is stronger than what all of you think." Blake told Weiss.

"Well, like hell i'm going to sit ere and let my cousin get hurt, or worse, killed. Let's go get him!" Yang said triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Weiss agreed.

"Alright, let's go. I'll lead the way." Blake said, and the four of them left to find David.

**White Fang Base, Vale...**

"Come on, you animals, we don't have all day." Roman Torchwick yelled at his white fang soldiers. They looks at him annoyed, but continue nonetheless. I look at Torchwick from a distance, waiting for the right time to attack, _Man, I wish I didn't destroy my crossbow..._

"Roman, several soldiers haven't reported back on time, we may have a breach." A white fang member said, approaching Torchwick.

"Well, go send a squad of you fellow creatures and find the intruder, I've still got work to do." Roman said to the soldier, clearly frustrated.

I look at him and he turns to another soldier, looking away from me. _It's now or never!_ I ready to jump and kill Torchwick, but I'm hit on the back of the head and I fall to the floor, almost falling on conscience. I look up and see a faunus I want to kill.

"Roman, I found this human in the vents up there, I believe he is our intruder." Adam said to Roman, getting his attention. Roman turns and looks at me, looking shocked.

"So, you again, we'll have to catch up one time, but unfortunately, I'm busy. Adam, tie him up and interrogate him. Do what is necessary." Roman commanded the faunus, who gladly accepted. I finally keel over and pass out.

**Somewhere else in Vale...**

"It is somewhere around here?" Yang asked Blake, getting impatient.

"I've told you ten times, I'll tell you again: I don't know where it is." Blake said, trying to keep her cool.

"Well, we have to look harder, David could be seriously hurt." Ruby added, voice trembling.

"Or dead." Weiss added, but suddenly thrown against a wall b a raging brute.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Yang yelled at Weiss, eyes red and hair ablaze. "Let's just keep looking for him."

"Yang, we'll find him, but unfortunately Weiss could be right. Adam is not well known for mercy." Blake said, getting an angered look from Yang.

"Let's just keep looking." Yang said, frustrated. The four huntresses continued walking until they overheard a conversation.

"Did you see that guy break into that building, he just killed two guys and broke in!" One person said, telling the other who wasn't there.

"Why would he do that?" The other asked.

"Apparently, that place is a white fang base, but there isn't any evidence to prove it, not that it matters to us, the police will handl-" The person is cut off by Yang pinning them to a wall.

"This 'White Fang' base, could you tell me where it is?" Yang asked, trying to stay calm.

"Hey, Hey, don't hurt me! Alright, the 'base' is three blocks south, with a red and silver door. You can't miss it." With that, Yang dropped the man and walked south.

"Sorry!" Ruby yelled back, chasing her sister with Blake and Weiss.

**White Fang Detention Facility...**

"Why are you here?" Adam asked me, before punching me in the stomach again.

"Fuck You, asshole." I weakly replied. He responded with another punch to the gut.

"Alright, if you won't talk, you're no use to me." Adam calmly said, walking over to a table and picked up a knife.

"Killing me, when I'm tied up defenseless. I thought someone like you would have honor, motherfucker." I taunt him, he simply smiles.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, you'll just wish you're dead." Adam said, and he stabbed me in my left eye.

I think about my team. I ignore the pain, Adam and where I am, I just think about my team. My new team. Yang and Ruby will be destroyed, losing a family member, they may never recover. Blake will blame herself for this, she showed me the way to my death, even though it is my fault. Weiss, we don't know each other well, but she will break down like her team. Like I have. I am suddenly brought back to reality when the pain stops, I very painfully look up through my right eye and see a flame, punching Adam square in the face. Adam flees. _I'm saved..._

**The Next Day...**

I wake up in what appears to be Beacon's Hospital Wing. I think back to what happened, and I feel for my left eye, and all I feel is bandages covering the empty socket. I look around the room and see someone I recognize. Professor Ozpin.

"Hello David, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asks me, pulling up a chair.

"Better than when I was tied up by a merciless faunus. How long have I been out?" I ask, trying to adjust looking out of one eye.

"Surprisingly, only one day. Your aura is so strong you healed major wounds in a matter of hours. Unfortunately, you're eyes will never come back and cannot be replaced with a synthetic." Ozpin explained, a frown on his face. "Why did you go to find the white fang?"

"A personal vendetta. I was hunting down the faunus who killed... my old team, so I asked for Blake's assistance to find him and I did..." I point to my empty eye socket, "... this is what I got in return." I explain to the headmaster.

"Well, you aren't the first to make a mistake. I hope you recover well, so I'll tell your cousins and Blake they can come in." Ozpin said.

"No Weiss?" I ask, disappointing my whole team didn't arrive.

"Ms. Schnee is too sad to come. She regrets the fact that you're her teammate and she knows little to nothing about you. You should get to know each other." Ozpin suggested, then left. _Wow, I didn't know so many people cared about me..._

"DAVID!" Yang and Ruby both yelled before running up to me and hugging me. Blake followed, rolling her eyes and sat next to me.

"Hey cousins, Blake, it's good to see you all again. I thought I would have lost you." I say, crying a little.

"David, you stupid fucking moron, don't ever do that again! You scared me!" Yang yelled, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Ruby said, also crying.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blake said, also crying a little.

"No, I'm sorry, I was a fool to try and get revenge. When that monster stabbed my eye, I didn't think about the pain, but of you lot, and Weiss. I realized my actions would cause great harm to you lot, emotionally and team work wise. I love you guys, I'm sorry for leaving." I say, getting smiles from all of them.

"Did you rehearse that?" Yang asked, laughing.

"Well, I've been asleep for a day, I've had time. Thanks for saving me." I tell them all.

"Anytime. We're a team, and a leader never leaves a team ember behind." Ruby said, still hugging me. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just one thing from you, Ruby. You designed Crescent Rose, right?" I ask Ruby.

"Yep!" Ruby said, proud of herself.

"When I get out of here, I need help designing and forging a new weapon, more effective than a crossbow." I tell her, she squeals in excitement.

"Alright, we had all better leave, we'll see you later." Blake said, literally dragging the sisters away. I wave to them and lie down on the bed.

_I love my team..._

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter, and make sure to follow, favorite for updates and remember to review, criticism is always accepted, whether good or bad. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies to Reviews**

**Sakura9544aol: Thank you for reading this story, I really do. I'll admit, the Adam and David scene was short, but Adam, as Blake describes, it "merciless", so he isn't going to wait for information, so he gives David one chance, when he refuses, Adam has all he wants. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter eleven (god, I never thought i'd make it this far), this chapter will focus on Team RWBYD's relationship with each other, so no action. Also, more information on David, anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eleven - Forging a Friendship**

Ruby and I were sitting at the desk in Team RWBYD's dorm room, looking over designs that Ruby had proposed for my new weapon. I was astounded by Ruby's creativity, each idea being so different and so creative to a simple crossbow. After looking through another design, I stopped Ruby and asked her to describe the design to me.

"This is a Heavy Battle Service Rifle, a three shot mid-to-long rifle that fires dust rounds, or aura rounds as an alternative, capable of holding 36 rounds in a clip. I added an under mounted shotgun, for close quarter combat and for if you run out of ammo for the main gun. Is there any way you'd like to improve it?" Ruby asked, clearly proud of my reaction.

"The butt of the rifle can be used for melee, so we coat it in Iron to increase damage when hit and to increase durability. The scope can be adjusted to have changeable range, so it can zoom in and out." I suggest to Ruby, she nods in agreement.

"Alright, let's take this down to the forge." Ruby says, and we leave.

**Beacon Forge Room...**

Ruby and I walked into the forge room, and we spot the forge master sitting at his desk.

"Hello, young huntsman and huntress, how may I help you?" He asks us, putting down his book.

"We have a weapon blueprint that needs to be forged as soon as possible. Can you make this?" Ruby asked the forge master, handing him the blueprint. He looks at the design, smiles a bit at the design, but then frowned.

"Normally, I would create a weapon for free, but unfortunately due to the addition of Iron, a now rare resource of Remnant, I'm afraid you'll have to pay 250 lien for the Iron addition." The man says, with a sad face.

"250 Lien! How can we possibly pay for that?" Ruby yelled, looking at me for a solution. I have none.

"I believe I have a solution." We hear a man say, who reveals himself to be Ozpin. "Let me see that blueprint." with that, the forge master handed the headmaster the blueprint.

"Ms. Rose, you understand that Iron is one of the most resilient resource, but also extremely rare?" He asks the team leader, who looks at her feet. I speak up.

"It wasn't her idea, I know that Iron is expensive, but my weapon needs to be the best it can, after I destroyed my last one in frustration." I explain, Ozpin frowns at me.

"I understand. Here." Ozpin hands me a card, with '250' written on it. "This should cover the cost for your weapon."

"Really? Thank you so much professor." I gladly accept the card. "How can I repay you?"

"No need, you've done enough for me, it's time to make it even. I'll see you both later Mr. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose." With that, Ozpin walks off. Ruby looks at me puzzled.

"What did he mean? What have you done for him?" Ruby questioned.

"I'll explain it later." I say to my cousin, and I hand the card to the forge master.

"Thank you, young master, your weapon should be done by tomorrow morning, I'll message you're scroll if it finishes earlier or is delayed." The forge master says, and walks off to start on the weapon. Me and my cousin leave to get breakfast.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"How's Weiss doing?" I ask Yang, who was previously listening to another one of Nora's dream. Ruby had given Yang the duty of watching over Weiss, who was still feeling bad.

"She's still not back to normal Weiss, still a bit depressed, she's just reading in our dorm room." Yang explains, slightly sad.

"Alright, we are having a team meeting!" Ruby proclaimed, surprising me, Blake, Yang and team JNPR. We look at each other and I speak up.

"About what?" I ask, slightly frightened what she might have in mind.

"I'll explain later..." She points at her teammates, "... you three be at our door room in one hour. I'll make sure Weiss stays there." With that, Ruby left, heading to our dorm room. Me, Blake and Yang look at each other, confused and frightened. _What could she possibly have in mind..._

**One Hour Later...**

Me, Blake and Yang walked along the corridor towards our dorm room, Blake speaks up.

"How you doing David?" She asks, I look at her, slightly surprised.

"Umm... I guess I'm fine. My new weapon is being made, so I'll be able to use it soon. Why?" I ask.

"I've noticed you acting... odd, not yourself, not when people are around though." Blake explains.

"How'd you know? Have you been spying on me?" I ask, slightly afraid.

"I'm a faunus can, very sneaky so nobody cannot notice. I've seen you alone, rocking back and forth... maniacally, you should probably get it checked out." Blake says, concern in her voice.

"Is this true?" Yang asked, also concerned. I look away, then look back.

"Yes. I have been having... issues lately... but too afraid to admit it." I explain, frowning.

"We'll talk about it later. We're here." Blake points out, as we now stood in front of a door, with 'RWBYD' written on it. I open the door and we are surprised at what we saw. The beds had been moved to the very sides of the room, and a podium was put against the window with four chairs in front of the podium. Ruby greeted us with a smile.

"Welcome!" She yelled. I simply look at her with a blank face. "We are all here because I've realized we don't know much about each other, at least some of us anyways, so we will have a Q&A RWBYD style!" Ruby finished. "Blake will go first, since we know the least about her." Blake looked at Ruby shocked, but followed the command, standing behind the podium. Me, Ruby, Weiss and Yang sat in the four seats, facing Blake.

**Blake's Q&A**

"So, how does this work?" Blake asked. Ruby simply smiles and gives her a simple answer.

"We ask you a question, you answer it. If you _really_ don't want to answer, you can skip it, but it's better if you don't. I'll start: What is your birthday?"

"My birthday is March 22nd." Blake simply answers. I speak up next.

"What combat school did you attend?"

"I didn't attend a combat school, I grew up outside the kingdom, you fight to survive, that's how I trained." Blake told me, I simply nod.

"When did you first join the white fang?" Weiss asked.

"I joined when I was five years old, back when the white fang did peaceful protests, and I left a month before we started Beacon." Blake told Weiss, looking down slightly. Yang is the last to ask a question.

"Have you had any past relationships?" Yang asked, in true Yang fashion.

"I had a mentor called Adam Taurus, but it wasn't romantic, and I've never really had a close relationship with anyone until I met you four." Blake said, smiling a little. Yang grinned.

"Alright,you now tell us a random fact about yourself, then you tell someone else to come up." Ruby explained, still grinning.

"Alright, a random fact: I go through 'Heat' every six months." Blake says, looking at the floor, me, Ruby and Weiss look at her surprised, Yang simply laughs. "Alright, Yang goes next." Blake finished and walked off the podium, taking Yang's seat as she stood behind the podium.

**Yang's Q&A**

"Alright, let's get this done!" Yang said enthusiastically. Weiss starts this time.

"When is your birthday?" Weiss asked.

"My B-Day is June 1st." Yang said, Weiss looked annoyed at Yang's dialect. "Who's next?"

"What are your parent's names?" Blake asked.

"My father is called Taiyang Xiao Long and my mother was called Raven Branwen." Yang said, frowning at her mothers name. Blake noticed this.

"Why do you constantly make puns and sexual innuendo?" I ask, getting a mischievous look from her.

"Put simply: It's funny." Yang said simply. "And random fact: I used to be a Brunette." Everyone but Ruby looked at her very surprised.

"I guess I don't need to ask you anything, so who goes next?" Ruby spoke up.

"Ice Queen can go next." Yang said, walking towards Weiss's seat. Weiss stood behind the podium.

**Weiss's Q&A**

"OK, let's just get this done." Weiss said, annoyed as usual. Yang speaks up first.

"Any past relationships?" Yang asks, grinning in anticipation.

"Many men have asked for me, but not for me but for my name. They have _all_ been rejected." Weiss said, taking away Yangs grin. "Next."

"When is your birthday?" Ruby asked innocently.

"My birthday is February 14th." Weiss said, smiling a little at Ruby.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask her.

"I have a sister called Winter." She simply answers. "Blake?"

"Why become a huntress when you are a heiress to a multi-billion lien company?" Blake asked.

"I have a duty to uphold, to my family to retain it's honor. A simple job is unworthy of my capabilities." Weiss finishes. "And the random fact: I used to sing in front of large audiences before becoming a huntress." Weiss adds. "Ruby, your turn."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed and ran to the podium.

**Ruby's Q&A**

"OK, who want's to ask first?" Ruby asks her team.

"I'll go first, get it out of the way." Blake says, "What is your birthday?"

"I was born on November 5th, obviously a year or two after all of you." Ruby explained, still grinning.

"Why is your weapon a sniper-scythe?" Weiss asked.

"I designed it after my uncles weapon, who taught me how to use it." Ruby answers. I flinch at the mention of Ruby's uncle.

"Who are your parents?" I ask, recovering from my flinch. Ruby frowns.

"My father is Taiyang Xiao Long, the same as Yang, and my mother was called... S... I'm sorry, I'd rather not say." Ruby answered, clearly upset by the mention of her mothers name. I look at her and nod. _It's hard losing a mother..._

"Random Fact?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yes! Random Fact: I can eat a hundred cookies in five minutes." Ruby says, a little less joyful as usual, I take notice of this.

"Well, I guess I'm last." I say, and walk to the podium.

**David's Q&A**

"Well, questions?" I ask my team. Yang asks first.

"Ever been in a relationship before?" Yang asks with a wink. I simply roll my eyes.

"No, I've never been in a real relationship. I never had time to." I answer.

"When is your birthday?" Weiss asked, slightly enthusiastic to learn about me. I smile a bit.

"It is September 5th, so I'm the oldest." I explain to them all.

"Why was your weapon a crossbow?" Ruby asked.

"Unlike your weapons, yours cannot fire projectiles without making noise, while a crossbow is the closest you'll get to silent. My new weapon, however, will be different." I say to Ruby, smiling at her, she smiles back.

"What combat school did you go to?" Blake asked.

"Like you, I didn't. I wasn't taught by... my father because he was a teacher at Signal, so I learnt by leaving the kingdoms and, well, trial and error. Until Ozpin found out about me and taught me properly, I guess he's like a father to me too." I finish. Blake nods in response.

"Random Fact?" Yang asks.

"I'm half faunus." I say blankly.

"WHAT!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled. I simply nod, telling them it's true.

"My mother was a faunus, so I gained faunus traits, like night vision, stealth and agility. But I have no faunus physical attachments, no ears, tails or claws. I look human, but i'm a rare human-faunus." I finish.

"That's incredible!" Yang yelled.

"That's so cool!" Ruby also yelled.

"That was unexpected." Weiss said.

"That explains a lot." Blake added.

"Well, since we're done, I've got to go, business to attend to, see you all later." With that, I leave. Yang looks to Blake with a devilish grin.

"Well, you have your solution to 'heat'." Yang said, laughing.

"Shut up, Yang." Blake said coldly, with a death stare.

**Beacon Hospital Wing...**

"So, you've been having mental issues?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Ever since... my old team broke, I haven't been acting right." I explain.

"Well, I've noticed that you hesitate at certain topics, care to elaborate?" He asks.

"Yes, any mention of my old team or my father makes me, emotionally off, so I avoid the topic if possible." I continue. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm unsure at the moment, but a high chance is that you could be suffering from major post-traumatic brain stress, so certain topics relating to the vent or your team or your father make you emotionally unstable. My advice, avoid these topics, memories triggered could cause emotional breakdown, so be careful for your emotions." The doctor finished.

"Thank you doctor." I shake his hand and leave.

_I've got to tell Ozpin..._

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**So, David suffers from post-traumatic stress, let's hope this doesn't effect him in the future (it will though). Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite and please review, all reviews get replied in the next chapter. Anyhow, see you in chapter twelve!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone, sorry if I haven't been uploading as often as I usually do, been busy recently. Anyways, here is Chapter 12!**

**Chapter Twelve - Xiao Long Dual**

I walked to the elevator, and pressed the button to go to the top floor. I lean against the wall as the elevator rises and think to myself. _How could this happen? Post-Traumatic stress, I thought I got over it, after I failed to kill Adam, only Ozpin can help me..._ I stop thinking when the elevator door opens, revealing Professor Ozpin's office. I walk towards his desk as he ends a video call. He looks up at me and smiles a little.

"Ah, David, I was just going to message you to come here, how convenient you're already here. Is there something I can help you with?" Ozpin asks me, taking another sip of coffee. I frown to him.

"It's bad. I'm suffering from Post-Traumatic stress from the night at the dock. I _need_ your help." I plead. Ozpin sighs and looks at the floor.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about this. This 'stress' you have is incurable, simply forgetting about it will not work. My suggestion, avoid any contact that will relate with the event." Ozpin suggested.

"The doctor said that, I'm not sure that is the best idea." I say sadly.

"If that doesn't work, I suggest you reconcile with your old friend Indiana, talk to him about that night and get it out of your head." Ozpin said, frowning this time. I shake my head, disagreeing.

"I can't do that, I can't even talk to him, let alone see him. Better I just try to forget." I say.

"If that is what you think is best." Ozpin ended.

"Anyways, why did _you_ want to see me?" I ask, suspicious.

"I need you to do another job. General James Ironwood is coming to this academy and requires escort. I have already talked with Ms. Nikos and Mr. Wukong to assist in the escort. You will be helping them get James Ironwood from his academy at Atlas to here in Vale, so it will be a long trip. You will leave tomorrow, so I suggest you spend the day with your team, and bid your farewells, but hopefully the trip should go smoothly." Ozpin finishes, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well, you can count on it, as soon as my weapon if complete." I inform him. "It's still not done."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow in my office at 07:00. You may leave now." Ozpin finishes with a small smile. I get up and leave. I walk to the elevator, push the ground button and my scroll vibrates. It is a notification from the forge master. I read it.

_David, your new weapon has been successfully forged and colored, you can now come and retrieve it. - Forge Master_

I smile happily, and send a message to Ruby.

_Ruby, my weapon has been forged, come and meet me at the forge so we can see it. - David Xiao Long_

I leave the elevator and walk towards the forge room.

**Beacon Forge Room...**

"Hey Ruby." I say as I approach the desk, where Ruby is standing.

"Hi David!" Ruby says, smiling enthusiastically. I smile back and the forge master enters.

"Ah, David, right on time. Here is your new weapon." He says proudly and hands me my new weapon. It is heavier than my last weapon, quite significantly, and is painted black with yellow detail, my emblem printed on the right back side of the gun. I already love it.

"Forge Master, I cannot thank you enough for this weapon, it shall slay many grimm." I proclaim, causing the forge master to laugh.

"I'm sure you will, just make sure you don't break it like the last weapon. Oh, and you'll need these:" He hands me a dozen magazines filled with dust, and a special magazine, which channels you're aura into the gun. "come back if you ever need any extra ammunition." He ends, and me and Ruby smile and leave.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that weapon will last you a long time." Ruby comforts me, walking besides me, examining my new weapon. I continue to walk until my scroll vibrates. I check who it's from and it's from Yang. I read the message.

_Fancy a sparing match? I've wondered since the Emerald Forest who is the superior Xiao Long? See you soon ;) - Cousin Yang_

I roll my eyes and turn towards Ruby, who looks at me curiously. "Who's the message from?" she asks innocently.

"It's Yang. She want's t do a sparing match, see who is the 'superior Xiao Long', let's head to the sparing room." I say, and we both walk towards the sparing room.

**Beacon Sparing Room...**

"Hey Yang, ready to get your ass handed to you?" I yell to her, to which she turns to me and grins widely.

"I could say the same thing." She replies to me, activating her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and readies herself for the dual. "One rule: Hand-to-Hand combat only."

_Well shit, not using my gun today._ I sigh and walk towards her, putting my gloves on. I'm suddenly stopped when a hand it placed on my shoulder, stopping me. Ruby looks at me, with a small smile. "This should help even out the sight." She says seriously, handing me a pair of arm bands._ No way!_

"Ruby, these aren't what I think they are, are they?" I ask, excited. She nods, knowing I like them. A lot.

"I made these during your 'off' time, to help you fight in future battles, as I know you have little defense." Ruby explains, happily. I examine my new defense. They are a pair of defense gauntlets, identical to Yangs, but instead of yellow, they are solid black, matching perfectly with my outfit. I put the gauntlets on and activate them. _Perfect! _I give Ruby a thank you hug and approach Yang, who smiles just a little bit less than before.

"So, got a new toy? No weapon attachments? I thought I was getting a challenge?" Yang teased, taking her ready stance. I walk up to her and take my ready stance.

"I'm just going easy on you." I taunt, smiling a little. Yang activated her Ember Celica, loading the shotguns, while I activated my gauntlets and activating the power dust in my gloves.

"Ready... Steady..." Ruby yells from the audience, also filled with Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun and even Ozpin._ I guess news spreads fast about a dual..._

"Fight!"

I run towards Yang at top speed, as she does the same, and we both raise our right fists to see who gets the first blow. I punch down, as Yang punches up, and we hit each other, me being sent back first into the roof while Yang is sent face first into the floor, cracking the once smooth ground. I fall back to the ground, landing on my feet, and watch as Yang get's up, shaking her head.

"So, you want to play rough!" She yells, as her eyes turned red and her hair set ablaze, re-readying her gauntlets. She charges towards me, and takes several attempts to hit me, but I dodge them all barely, until I get hit in the stomach with a dust filled shotgun punch, sending me to the other side of the room. The crowd yelled in excitement, except Ozpin who kept calm. I get up and teleport in front of her, taking her by surprise. I smile devilishly and punch her squarely in the face, knocking her to the ground, and I kick her to the wall with my boots.

She gets up and looks at me with pure death in her eyes, and fires a shot from her gauntlet towards me, which I evade just in time. I loom towards her and she fires another half-dozen shotgun rounds, which I either evade or block with my gauntlets. "Hey, that's cheating!" I yell to her, which she simply smiles and fires another shot._ So, you DO want to play rough..._ I reach to my back and grab my gun, aim and hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, aura reserves depleted. I teleport to her, and help her up, already knowing I had won.

"The winner: David Xiao Long!" Ruby yelled, and the audience roared in applause. I smile as I carry Yang to the seats, as she is too exhausted to walk. I put her down and walk towards Ozpin, who is also clapping.

"So, what made you come watch?" I ask, curious to know why he'd take time to watch a sparing match.

"I wanted to see how well you'd do with your new weapon against a difficult opponent. It seems you'll do well tomorrow. Remember, 07:00 tomorrow." Ozpin reminded me with a smile. He walks off, and I walk back to Yang.

"How you feeling?" I ask. She looks at me with pain in her eyes.

"That new gun of yours _really_ packs a punch. Better not use it unless it's grimm, or a raging student like me." She says with a small laugh, but ends up collapsing from the pain. I frown to myself and lift her up, carrying her to the hospital wing. _She'll get better, I hope._

**That night...**

"You felling alright now?" I ask, now in my pajamas, same as the rest of my team. Yang looks at me, cheery as always.

"I've already said yes, so I'll say it again if it will make you feel better: Yes." Yang finishes, laughing a bit. Weiss simply looks at me, disappointing.

"I still don't know why you'd use your gun without knowing how strong it is." Weiss said in true Weiss fashion.

"Speaking of that, what is your gun, gauntlet and knife combination called?" Blake asked, still reading her book.

"I don't know. How about... _Proelium Compositum_?" I suggest, Ruby and Yang look at me with blank faces, Weiss and Blake, who understand Latin, agree with the name. "I was meant to tell you earlier, but I'm going on a mission tomorrow." I inform my team, who all loo at me shocked.

"What! You're still not at full strength and you're already leaving?" Ruby yelled at me, clearly concerned for me.

"What's the mission?" Yang asks me, also concerned.

"I've been asked by Ozpin to escort General James Ironwood from Atlas to here, with the help of Pyrrha and Sun. We will be gone for a couple of days." I inform them.

"Sun? Why's he going?" Blake asked, putting down her book._ Odd, she doesn't act like this..._

"I can't go by myself, so he also asked Sun and Pyrrha to go too. You never know, it could be just a few days of nice chatting and getting to know each other." I assure her.

"Let's hope it's like that." Ruby added.

"Well, it's getting late, we'd better get to sleep." I suggest.

"Agreed." The girls said at the same time. We all got in our beds and turned the lights off.

_This mission aught to be fun..._

**Epilogue...**

As I sleep, unknown to me, my walkie talkie turns on and a voice comes through that nobody hears.

"David, are you there? I'm coming to Beacon..."

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**So, someone's coming to Beacon... Who is it? (You should know...). Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and make sure to follow, favorite and please review, any criticism is read and replied to. See you next time in chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter thirteen. OK, so I'm just going to say that this is the SECOND time I've wrote this chapter, since I wrote about two thirds of this chapter and accidentally refreshed the page by pressing the wrong button. So, anyways, let's do this again...**

**Chapter Thirteen - There and Back again...?**

I wake up when I hear the alarm on my scroll go off, and turn it off before it wakes up the rest of my team. I look at the scroll and see the time is 05:00am, and simply look at it annoyed, _time for work..._ I get up and grab my combat outfit, gloves and gauntlet and get changed out of view from my team, just in case they wake up. After finishing tying my boot laces, I walk to the door but stop at a flashing light. I look to my side and see something I had forgotten about, the walkie talkie. I look at it suspiciously, not knowing why it was flashing, and put it in my pocket to figure out later. I left the dorm room and headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

**Beacon Dining Hall...**

When I arrive, I am un-surprised to see Sun and Pyrrha already there, eating their breakfast and casually talking. Not wanting to interrupt them, I walk over to the counter and grab my own breakfast, and join them at the table.

"Hey guys." I say, taking my seat.

"Hello David" Pyrrha said politely.

"Sup" Sun managed to say, still with food in his mouth. I chuckle lightly and start eating. Pyrrha breaks the silence.

"So, how have you been lately?" She asks me. I think to myself for a second. _How am I? I've lost my team, I've lost an eye, but I have a new, better weapon. So, unfortunately, the bad's outweigh the good._

"I'm alright" I say simply, not wanting to worry them. "How about you two?"

"Well... I guess I'm good" Pyrrha says unsure of herself.

"Jaune, right?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yes! I can't stop thinking about him, and he doesn't even think of me too much, nothing more than a friend and mentor. Why is he so oblivious?" She asked herself, annoyed.

"You can't force a man to like a woman" Sun added, "He knows what he wants, even if he's chasing silver when there is gold, like, right there." He pointed at Pyrrha.

"Yeah, he'll come around. So, what about you Sun?" I ask, looking at the faunus.

"I'm great! My team is actually on their way here, and will arrive when we get back from the mission. You'll have to meet them." He said enthusiastically.

"Soooo, what about a certain cat faunus?" I ask.

"Blake? She's so awesome! I'm so glad I got to spend time with her and kick some white fang ass with her. Thanks for letting me have that chance." He thanked me happily.

"No issue." I say happily as well, _at least SOMEONE is happy..._

"I heard from Blake that your state of self depression has ended, I'm glad you've moved on. It's fucked up what happened at the dock, and your eye, you have been through _so_ much crap." Sun said, slightly angry. I simply frown a little and feel my eye patch, thinking about that day.

_"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, you'll just wish you're dead" Adam said to me, before stabbing me in the eye._

"I'll get over it" I said sadly. I look at my scroll and notice the time is 06:00. "We'd better get going."

With that, we take our trays to the counter and head to our respective dorm rooms.

**45 Minutes Later...**

Yang was holding me in a bone crushing hug, causing me to almost pass out from air loss.

"Umm, Yang, you might want to let him go before he, you know, _dies_!" Weiss yelled at the blonde. Yang chuckled lightly and let me go.

"Sorry David, I just don't want you to get hurt." She said, still chuckling a little.

"Trust me, it will be OK, honestly, you've hurt me more than what this escort mission will do." I explain.

"Let's hope your right on this." Yang said, then punched my shoulder 'lightly'.

Ruby walked up to me and also hugged me, "Stay safe! Pleasedon'tgethurtorkilledonthismissionandcomebackhomesoonplease!" Ruby said quickly, me barely only catching it.

"Ruby, I'm not a baby, I _can_ take care of myself, don't be so scared." I say reassuringly. She smiles a little.

"I just don't want you to loose your other eye, you wouldn't be able to see anymore!" She said nervously, as if picturing the scenario. She handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I ask curiously. I examine the box, which hasn't been wrapped up properly. _Oh Ruby..._

"It's a little gift to say 'Get better soon'. but it's a little late" She explained, embarrassingly.

"Oh, thank you Ruby" I say in gratitude.

"Well, don't get killed while you're gone." Weiss said in true Weiss fashion, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"As I've said already, I'll be fine" I say, sighing.

"Well... just... whatever. Just come back safe" Weiss said, giving up.

"Blake?" I ask, looking at said faunus.

"Oh, right, come home safe." She said, quickly.

"Blake..." I say annoyed, looking at my scroll.

"Alright! Bring Sun back safe! I can't stand the thought of him getting injured like you did." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll keep your 'heat' partner safe." Yang said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." I tell Blake reassuringly. She smiles back, as if to say 'thank you'. I wave to them and leave for Ozpin's office.

**Headmaster's Office...**

"Good to see the three of you: here is your mission briefing." Ozpin said, and a holographic display of an airship appeared on the screen. "David, you will cover the balcony and General Ironwood's office. Pyrrha, you will cover the lower levels and the engine room. Sun, you will cover the middle levels and the armory. It will take about 24 hours to reach Ironwoods academy, and 24 hours to get back. There will be several dozen crew members, all capable of fighting, just in case you run into any trouble, and you'll need these." He handed us all earpieces. "You can keep in contact with these. Anyways, we'll see you in two days, enjoy the trip and keep safe." He finished, ushering us to the exit.

**Beacon Dock...**

"Alright, here is the airship. Get on board and it will depart immediately." Ozpin instructed us, and we all walked on the ramp, but I'm stopped by Ozpin.

"Can I help you, Professor?" I ask impatiently, wanting to get this mission finished as soon as possible.

"No, I give a warning. General James Ironwood is a good man, most likely more good than both me and you, but don't get blinded by his judgement, he can make the wrong choices. Put your own judgement before his, it could be the right one." Ozpin warned me. Despite not really paying attention, I took his warning with heed. "Oh, and good luck." He finished and walked back to his office, as I boarded the airship.

**Twelve Hours Later...**

"Man, I'm bored!" Sun yelled, continuing his patrol around the airship. He looked at one of the wall clocks and noticed the time was 19:00, so he turned towards the dining room to meet with me and Pyrrha.

**Airship's Dining Room...**

"I've never been a big fan of Beacon's food, but this makes me change my mind." I said to myself, looking at the food that was available. Me and Sun sat at one of the tables, as Pyrrha wasn't hungry so she continued her patrol. "Your patrol been as boring as mine?" I ask the monkey faunus.

"Hell yeah. It was SO boring, it was nothing but looking at empty corridors which will, most likely, stay empty this whole trip. At least you got to see the sky." He complained, eating another banana.

"Yeah, it was nice to just... relax for the first time in a while. It's nice to not be stuck in a dorm room for a week." I say.

"By the way, what's up with that? When you came back from the docks, you were a little sad, but then you just were just... gone." Sun said, looking at me seriously.

"I thought I was going to loose it, losing my team, both alive and dead, and essentially cutting off connections to my family, but I'm not too far gone. I still have to look after Ruby and Yang, they're all I have left." I explain, looking at the box Ruby game me.

"What's that?" Sun asked. I look at him, then look back at the box.

"I have no idea. Ruby gave it to me as a late 'get well' present for my lost eye, but I've been to busy to open it." I tell Sun.

"Soooo... You going to open it?" Sun asked, wondering what it is.

"Maybe later." I say, and pocket the box, "So Sun, I actually don't know anything about your team. What are they called?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, there's me, obviously, and there is Scarlet, Sage and Neptune. We form team SSSN" Sun explained, eating yet another banana.

"So, team 'Sun'?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's awesome that the team makes my name, like yours and Rubies did." He said, referencing my former team made me flinch. "Dude, you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I suffer from post-traumatic stress, so I have little emotional fits if certain subjects are brought up." I explain sadly.

"Man, I'm so sorry, that must be pretty rough to be forced to forget former friends." Sun said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, by the way, a certain cat faunus may have some 'feelings' for you." I say, making him feel immensely better.

"Dude, your joking right? That's awesome! Hey, can you punch me in the face so she feels more sympathetic for me?" Sun suggested, laughing. I chuckle a little as well.

"Well, I'm going to head off now, I'm pretty tired." I tell him, he simply waves me off, and eats yet another banana. _Man, how many banana's can he eat?_

**Three Hours Later...**

I lay on my bed, trying to sleep, but I cannot. I can't stop thinking about my cousins. _Why am I here? They were afraid of me going on a mission, so soon after getting injured, and I just left them at Beacon, probably in the same scenario as me._ I stop thinking when I look at two objects on my desk. One is the unknown present from Ruby, and the other is the still flashing walkie talkie. _I wish Indiana told me how to use the walkie talkie..._ I get up and grab the wrapped box. I sit back down and carefully open it. There is a small selection of objects within the box.

The first think I pull out is a small note from Ruby. I read it:

_David, keep yourself safe on your mission, and please come home safe. We already miss you. Love from Ruby and Yang._

_Love?_

Nobody, not even my father, has said or written down that word to me, as he lacked any emotional attachment to me. It made it clear thatmy cousins truely do care about me. I pull out the second thing and I smile a little. It is a picture of me, when I lay in my hospital bed with the bandage covering my eye, asleep. Apparently, Ruby and Yang snuck in to stay by my side and fell asleep next to me. My guess is that Blake took the picture and gave it to Yang. I put the picture on the table so I didn't lose it. I pull out the last and heaviest object, and am shocked to see what it is.

It is a set of high-tech, gold polarized, black colored goggles, that seemed to have been forged by Ruby. I smile happily at my new addition to my combat outfit, and put them to the side, not wanting to put them on until tomorrow. I lay down and close my eyes, finally falling into a deep sleep.

**Epilogue...**

"All preparations are made, Roman, we are ready for the assault." A white fang soldier said to Torchwick.

"Perfect! What are you waiting for? Get going you dumb animal!" He yelled at the soldier, who growls and walks off. Roman simply laughs to himself and pulls out a cigar. "Neo!" he yelled, now pulling out a lighter.

A young woman in full white, pink and brown attire walked up to Roman, paying full attention to him. He continued.

"I have a _very_ special mission for you." Roman informed her.

Neo smiled maniacally, ready for her mission.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter, sorry for uploading a little later than usual. So, this whole chapter used to be ALOT shorter, so this mission will now be a two parter, so get ready for part two, coming soon! Remember to follow, favorite and please leave a review, it really helps motivate me. See you all next time.**

**"Chapter 14 = Home)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Replies to Reviews**

**Indigo Fruit: Before I start, this is ****exactly**** they type of review I've been waiting for, something in depth and how to improve, even if it's mainly negative. That quote that David said, that was my fault, I hadn't written a story before, so I wasn't too good at what to write, but hopefully it's gotten better since then. David doesn't change anything in the plot from the RWBY show because, as I said in Chapter 1, "This plot will follow the RWBY storyline", so it means that things like deaths and relationships between characters that aren't OC's would break this rule, that is why it's so similar to the show, because it's meant to be. The reason why there is little character development, especially characters in the show, is because we learn about them in the show, so it seems like wasted room to me and slows down the plot. I admit, he does have four semblances (Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation and Time Distortion, I think you missed one), so he is a bit over powered, but he only uses his powers when necessary. An example is telepathy, he used it on Ruby so she'd go to the dust shop, Jaune to help him out, and Blake and Ren because he wanted to learn about them. He hasn't used it on ****everyone****, like Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora and other characters in the plot, because he doesn't need to. His temporal distortion is something he only used if ****absolutely**** necessary, such as the prologue and the initiation. He couldn't do it at the docks because Qrow made it so he couldn't. This means he isn't invincible. Everyone acts so positively with him because of a few reasons, the main one being the fact he is related to Ruby and Yang, and he doesn't spill their secrets, just what he needs to know, he isn't nosy. His attitude at the start was because f his childhood with Qrow, as he cared little for David, he just kept him warm and fed, but interacted with him little, so David is quite distant and odd to other characters at the start. He ****could**** pass for a villain, but he doesn't because he knows good from bad. He is not a good character, but won't become a bad guy, because of everything he has went through in his life.**

**(Fuck, I wrote a lot for one reply.)**

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter fourteen, the second half of the mission. Just so you know, this is the last of the filler between Volume 1 and Volume 2, and will pick up the plot where volume 2 began, and will continue up until Breach, so get ready for that. Anyways, here is chapter fourteen.**

**Chapter Fourteen - Home**

Me, Sun and Pyrrha stood at the door of the airship, waiting for it to open. We woke up and got ready for the docking at Ironwoods Academy, anticipating to get to meet the general. The door opened and we walked off the ramp, meeting Ironwood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hello, young huntsmen, I presume you're here to take me to Beacon?" He asked, seemingly knowing the answer. I speak up.

"Yes, we are from Beacon Academy and were sent here from Ozpin. I'm David Xiao Long, this is Sun Wukong and this is Pyrrha Nikos." I explain to him, he smiles a little.

"Ah, Ms. Nikos, nice to meet in person finally, I've heard much about you from previous tournaments." He told her.

"Yes, it was difficult, but well worth it." She said, a little unsure of herself.

"Right, I assume we need to leave immediately?" Ironwood asked me.

"Yes, your office is ready on this airship. We can go now." I look behind Ironwood and notice some robots. "What's up with the robots?"

"They're bodyguards, they'll be coming on this airship with me. Unfortunately, there are two other airships that will be coming back, so two of you will need to go on two different airships." Ironwood explained.

"Alright." I turn to Sun and Pyrrha. "Probably best I stay on this one, I was tasked to look after Ironwood anyways." They both agreed and walked towards their respective airships. "Let' go" With that, me and the general walk onto the airship, unaware of a young lady sneaking on board.

**6 Hours Later...**

I walked along the corridor, towards Ironwoods office after covering my designated area. Due to the robots, the job from Sun and Pyrrha was easily taken care of, and I even had a few robots assisting me in keeping the airship secure. As i continued walking, I looked at one of the wall clocks and noticed the time was 13:00, so I hurried to the office so I could grab lunch afterwards. I approached the door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard Ironwood say, and I opened the door, seeing his office again. Ironwood was sitting at his desk, writing notes on blueprints for a unknown project, our of curiosity, I take a little peek and see what looks like a young woman with short, orange hair. _Well, that's certainly new..._ "How can I help you?" Ironwood asked me, taking me out of my trance.

"I was asked by Ozpin to keep an eye on your office every so often, just to make sure everything was alright. Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yes, everything is fine." He simply replies, I simply smile a little and start to leave. "David?"

I stop moving and turn around, "Yes, sir?" I ask him.

"Do you mind if I talk with you briefly?" I look up at the clock, _I guess I can wait a little longer._

"Of course." I tell him and take a seat. "What is it you wish to know from me?" I ask, a little impatient.

"I just want to talk about... recent events relating to you. Me and Ozpin keep in contact often, as we have known each other for many years, and as fellow headmasters, we share a common goal to train the next generation of huntsmen. I want to ask if you know anything about this?" He pulls out his scroll and shows me a message from about two weeks ago. I look at the message.

_"Queen has Pawns"_

"No, I don't understand the meaning behind this mission." I say to him, but I suddenly think back.

_"What I would rather know is, why chess pieces? Is there some sort of metaphor behind them? And why were there no queens, we were the first teams there." _I remember Indiana saying to me during the initiation. "Actually, there may be something." I say, making Ironwood look with more attention.

"Really, care to elaborate?" He asked, more an order than a question. I continue.

"During our initiation, we had to retrieve chess pieces to get into beacon. My... old team, team RWBY and team JNPR all retrieved two chess pieces each, identical to each other, but despite being the first team to arrive, there were _no queens_, meaning someone not from beacon took them, or they were never put there." I explain, getting various looks from Ironwood. He speaks up.

"You're old team?" He asks, "Aren't they still your team?"

"You keep in contact with Ozpin, you should no the incident at the docks." I say, frustrated.

"Ozpin tells me a lot, but not everything, but I guess he thought this was an irrelevant topic at the time. What happened to your team?" Ironwood questioned.

I signed and put my head on the table. _I really, really shouldn't do this..._ I lift my head up and elaborate. "My team was team DVID, while we were at the docks, to find Blake and Sun, two of my team were killed by a faunus called Adam Taurus, as we thought the area was secure. My friend, Robert, left beacon to join an academy in Mistral called Haven... he left me alone with my cousins in team RWBY, now team RWBYD. He left... me... this..." I say, pulling out the walkie talkie.

"David, are you OK?" Ironwood asked, concerned. I simply nod and look at the walkie talkie.

"General, do you know how to use this?" I ask him, showing Ironwood the walkie talkie. He looked at it surprised.

"This is _very _old, I remember having one of these as a child. Indiana gave you this?" He asked me. I nod in reply. "You actually have a message, that was recorded a day or two ago, should I play it?" Ironwood asked me.

"Yes, let's see what it's about." I tell him nervously, afraid of what he has to say. Ironwood pressed a few buttons and the recording started.

_David, are you there? I'm coming to Beacon in a few days. With the Vytal Tournament about to begin, I have been sent to participate in the singles battles, due to a lack of a team. Sorry you couldn't pick up, it's late there I assume, but be ready for my arrival in a few days. Robert Indiana, over and out._

We both stand there silent, nether of us knowing what to say. _Robert, is coming back?_ My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a loud explosion, shaking the ship. I manage to stay on my feet, but Ironwood slips and falls, banging his head on his desk, knocking him out cold. I hold my earpiece and talk to the captain.

"Captain? What the hell just happened?!" I yelled, angry for the interruption.

_"David? Thank god you're alright! It's the White Fang, they're attacking! Get Ironwood secure and help fend them off."_ The captain ordered over the comms, I look at Ironwood and leave the office. I turn to the half dozen robots.

"You lot, you know you're boss in there?" They all nod in response. "He's unconscious, keep him safe at all costs." They all nod in response to the order and stand ready in front of the door. I run to the balcony.

**5 Minutes Later...**

I reach the balcony and there are several dozen white fang members attempting to infiltrate the airship, but the joint forces of the crew and the robots manage to hold them off, I run forward and join them. I activate the power dust in my gloves and start to attack in fist fight with some members, punching them off the ship. I engage a white fang member with a large chainsaw and he swings at me, me barely avoiding.

I pull out both daggers, activate my gauntlets and attack, I swing at him but am blocked by the saw and knocked back to the wall. I get back up, teleport in front of him and swing again, this time stabbing his shoulder. He retaliates my lifting me up with one arm and smashing me into the ground. I get up quickly and trip him over, sheath my daggers and pull out _Proelium Compostium_. I face the but of the rifle at the masked man and slam down, but he narrowly avoids it.

He gets back up and swings at me, but I use my weapon to take the hit, scratching the paintwork. I flip the gun around and start firing at the man, hitting on target, but gets up from the shot to the chest. He lifts his leg up and kicks me against the wall, making me fall to the ground against my will. I struggle to get up, and I see him swipe his chainsaw at me again, and I very closely avoid it my raising my gauntlets into a wall and pushing him back, as a start to get up, he punches me in the face, finally taking me down.

"I never thought the famous David could be so easily defeated." The man taunts, and raises his chainsaw.

He stops when he hears a whistle, and backs away. I turn to the side and see someone who I never would have expected to see. "Neo?"

She looks back at me, eyes turning from pink and brown to solid white, indicating fear in her eyes. She tapped some buttons on her scroll and the white fang started to fall back, the chainsaw man walking away angrily. Neo looked at me, frowned, activated her umbrella and disappeared without a trace. I get up and see the bullheads retreat. _Neo..._

**Beacon Academy...**

Me and Ironwood walked of the airship towards Ozpin, waiting for us at the bottom of the ramp. He wasn't smiling though, but frowning, learning what had transpired the day before.

"Greetings, how are you both feeling?" Ozpin asked us.

"Head's still ringing, but I'll be OK, better condition than Mr. Xiao Long anyways." Ironwood said, looking at me. I have multiple bruises and scratches, and the eye patch had been broke, so I was walking with one eye, looking at the ground. "You should praise him, he led the soldiers to defend the airship and saved many lives."

"David, good work on your mission. I'm sorry that this happened, as this shouldn't have happened, the white fang isn't this impulsive." Ozpin said, concern in his voice.

"With all due respect, I would like to see my team now." I say, still looking at the ground.

"Of course you can, you are dismissed." Ozpin said, and I walked off to find my team.

**Team RWBYD Dorm Room...**

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake asked her partner. Yang simply looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just looking for some upgrades for my precious Bumblebee, she needs some upgrades." Yang explained, sitting on a laptop. The door burst open and all the remaining of team RWBYD looked at the door, seeing me walk in, exhausted.

"David!" Yang yelled, both glad to see me and shocked at my current condition, she grabs me and helps me to a chair. "What happened?"

"The White Fang attacked us on our way back, but we managed to hold them off. I've just got back with General Ironwood." I explain, hand over my left eye.

"Where is Sun and Pyrrha?" Blake asked. I loom towards the faunus.

"They're fine. When we arrived at the dock, we split up into three different airships to get back. They will be here soon." I tell Blake.

"Well, at least you're alive. Welcome home." Ruby said, trying to not look at my eye.

"Thank you, Ruby." I say sadly, and put my head down. _Home?_

**Epilogue...**

I walked to the back of the academy in the middle of the night, walkie talkie in hand. I tried to get away from my team, not wanting to bother then with the issue at hand. I press the button on the side and speak into the microphone. "Hello?"

I wait...

_"David? Is that you?"_

"Hello Indiana."

_"Oh god, it's so good to hear from you finally, you excited to see me again?"_

"Of course I am, but we have a much bigger issue at hand."

_"Really? What is it?"_

"I've found Neo, she's with that bastard Torchwick, and she's been brainwashed." I say, holding back tears.

_"Oh no..."_

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading chapter fourteen of A Special Semblance. So, Robert Indiana is coming back. But the plot thickens, how does David know Neo? You'll find out in the following chapters that follow Volume 2 of RWBY. As always, remember to follow, favorite and please review, they are read and taken into consideration. See you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers, welcome to chapter 15. So, it's been a while since I wrote chapter 1, and all I can say is thank you, for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing since then, I really do care. Anyways, here is chapter 15, running alongside the plot of "Best Day Ever"**

**Chapter Fifteen - A New Semester**

_"Oh no..." _Indiana said through the walkie talkie. I started walking through the courtyard of the academy, keeping the walkie talkie to my ear. Looking at my scroll, I notice the time is 01:00, so I start heading back to my dorm room. _"Are you sure it's her?"_ Indiana asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, she didn't talk to her soldiers and teleported away. Her eyes also turned white when she saw me, so she was _scared_ to see me." I explain, putting my fingers on my eye, trying to stay awake. "How long until you leave?"

_"Umm... I leave this evening, so I'll arrive tomorrow."_ Indiana told me, _"Why?"_

"You live in the luxury and fashion kingdom, right?" I ask, knowing the answer.

_"Yes..."_

"Before you leave, can you make yourself, myself and team RWBY some alternative outfits, I have a feeling we'll need them." I explain to my friend.

_"What makes you think that?"_ Indiana asked me.

"Recently, Blake has been acting a little odd and somewhat pre-occupied, I have a feeling she want's to find Torchwick before he hurts others." I tell him.

_"Alright, I'll make sure they're made for tomorrow. See you then."_ Indiana finished.

"Goodbye." I finish and turn the walkie talkie off. I find myself just down the corridor to my dorm, so I enter and go to sleep.

**Six Hours Later...**

I wake up at the sound of a whistle blown in the room, quickly getting up and out of bed. "David, good work, first up again!" Ruby congratulated me.

"Thank you, Ruby. A team must always be ready for any situation, whether it be Grimm or breakfast." I say to her, she nods in agreement. I look to my other teammates, Weiss just getting up, Blake slowly getting up, bags under her eyes, and Yang, still snoring. I sigh and walk over to her, activate the ice dust in my gloves and touch her forehead. She angrily gets up, now freeing cold.

"What the hell! Why'd you do that?" Yang asked me, clearly pissed off.

"Well, you didn't wake up from Ruby's whistle, and I felt like joking with you, a bit of payback from months of _puns_ and jokes." I say, grinning.

"What, you think my jokes aren't _pun_-ny?" Yang asked, grinning even bigger than me. I simply sigh in defeat and walk away from my un-funny cousin.

"Hey, why are you dressed already? Did you sleep in your clothes?" Weiss asked me, me not noticing that I'm already dresses.

"Oh... I went out for a walk early this morning, and forgot to get changed." I vaguely explained. _They don't need to know about Indiana_ yet...

"Well, it doesn't exactly matter, we need to be in our uniforms." Blake adds, still yawning.

"Blake, you look tired, do you need a _cat _nap?" Yang asks, laughing to herself. We all just glared at her.

"Shut up, Yang." Blake said coldly.

"Yang: Shut up. Blake: You're right." I finish. I grab my uniform and head into the bathroom to change.

**Six Hours Later...**

I was sitting at the table, eating my lunch along with Weiss, Blake and Yang, who was catching food from Nora, and I notice Blake drawing in her notebook. My curiosity overtaking me, I look and see the devil himself._ Adam..._

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, disturbing Blake's train of thought, Blake quickly closed her book.

"Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake lied, I give her a very disappointing look, "What?"

"Why are you drawing that _monster_?" I ask angrily. Blake looks at me wide eyed and whispered to me.

"Not here, we'll talk about it later." I give her a suspicious look, but drop it.

"Lame." Yang spoke up, catching a grape from Nora in the air. She gives her a thumbs up. At this moment, Ruby arrived, slamming a large binder on the table. She cleared her throat.

"Sisters, Cousins, Friends... Weiss." Ruby started, looking at her team.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled at her leader, I simply chuckle at this.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream:" Ruby continued.

"This ought to be good." Yang said bluntly, catching a berry, eating it instantly.

"Oh god, what is it?" I ask, scared of what she has in mind.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a _team_, and ave the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby finished.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. I simply tap her shoulder and point to the binder and she sees her name crossed out.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said, giving peace symbols.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, now contributing to the conversation.

"David, can you continue?" Ruby asked me, hoping for me to back her up. I simply sigh, and continue Ruby's idea.

"We all know that the past two weeks haven't exactly gone smoothly, from lost eyes to going on secret missions, but it's all in the past. With students from other kingdoms arriving and the Vytal tournament at the end of the year, this semester will be better than the last, but classes start tomorrow. So, Ruby, what have you got planned for today?" I finish, asking my leader the important question.

"Well, David, I want _you_ to check what we are doing today, make sure it's reasonable and suitable." Ruby orders me, handing me the binder. I look at the binder and sigh. _Let's get this over with..._

I open the binder and start reading, ignoring the upcoming chaos around me. I look at the marked section and start reading.

**Best Day Ever (of all time) ideas:**

_Go shopping for school supplies and new outfits.  
>Spy on the new arrivals and find their weaknesses.<br>Dual with JNPR and kick their butts.  
>Ignore and revision and have more fun.<em>

I simply look at the list, and start correcting it:

_Go shopping for school supplies.  
>Greet the new arrivals with open arms.<br>Hang out with team JNPR.  
>Revise last semesters work for tomorrow.<em>

I look at the improvements, seeing them as _much_ more appropriate than before. I start to look back up. "Hey, Ruby, I've finished my impro-" I stop when I see almost every student run out of the dining room, and I see what they are running from.

"Ahahahahahaha! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora yelled, echoing through the hall. I widen my eyes in fear. _Man, I'm getting the fuck out of here!_ I get up and ready to go, but stop when I hear my leader.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby yelled, crushing a milk carton. The rest of the team roared in agreement, ready to fight. _So, I guess this is 'hanging out' with JNPR?_ I sigh and run towards my team, ready to join the fight. I get behind Ruby, and stare at the opposing team, ready to fight.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled, jumping off her platform. The entire of team JNPR started throwing watermelons at us. Ruby turned towards me and Yang.

"Yang: Turkey! David: Get to the sides and assist with your semblances!" Ruby ordered, Yang running and grabbing turkeys and I teleported to the sidelines. I used my telepathy and slowed down and moved the watermelons around Yang, so they didn't hit her. _Yep, best day ever..._

**5 Minutes Later...**

The dining hall was in utter ruin. The tables were all flipped and damaged, the walls were covered in food and soda, and Yang was still nowhere to be seen. Glynda Goodwich stormed in, essentially barging past Sun and Neptune and looked at me.

"David, help me fix everything in here." She ordered me. I obayed without question. Glynda pulled out her riding crop and started moving the tables back in place. I lift my right arm and start to move objects as well. In a matter of seconds, the room looked like it had never been damaged.

I look up and hear Yang screaming as she fell back to the ground. As she burst through the roof, I put out my arm and catch her in the air, and carefully put her down. She puts her thumbs up in thanks.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said to me.

"And they will be, but right now, we're still children. So why not let us play our part, while we can." I respond. Glynda looks at me, taking in my words.

"After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin added, walking into the room. He looks at me smiling, as he and Glynda leaves. I smile to myself and walk to my team, who are all laughing among each other.

**Somewhere in Downtown Vale...**

"Oh Roman, have a little faith." Cinder said, walking towards said criminal, "You'll know what you need when you need to know." Roman simply grunts to himself. "Besides, we're done with dust.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman asked confused.

"We're moving. Have the white fang clear this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder said ominously, and walked off.

"I thought we canceled 'Phase Two'?" Mercury asked Cinder, who turned to him.

"It was merely postponed. Adam, any candidates you have in mind?" She said to she shadows, as Adam appeared into view.

"My only candidate is David, he's the only one with the mind to work with us." He explained, Cinder looked at him disappointed.

"Adam, you know that he is unusable, his loyalty to his family and friends is too high, and he has too much aura, anyone else?" Cinder asked, frustrated.

"Well, there is one other, but he's currently too strong. He needs to be weakened to be take." Adam suggested. Cinder smiled at him.

"He'll do, get him to Mountain Glenn for 'upgrades', he'll become the new face of the white fang." With that, Adam left, searching for his prey.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

**And so, chapter fifteen ends. Please be sure to follow, favorite and review and chapter 16 will be coming soon.**

**Unfortunately, during the writing of this chapter, the creator of RWBY Monty Oum tragically passed away. To show him respect, remember him and remember all he has done. He was a good man. RIP Monty Oum.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, it's time for chapter sixteen. Sorry these haven't been as common as they used to be, Exams are coming in a few months, so I need to revise. Anyways, let's get this chapter done!**

**Chapter Sixteen - Welcome (back) to Beacon**

Indiana walked towards the airship, finally ready to head back to Beacon. As he walked up the ramp, not noticing here he was going, unintentionally walked into a blue haired boy.

"Oh, man, sorry about that!" Indiana apologizes, and offered a hand. The boy accepts the hand and gets back on his feet.

"No problem man, I'm Neptune." He said, offering a fist.

"Indiana." He replied, bumping the fist. They both continued onto the airship, and it took off. Indiana continued the conversation. "So, fighting in the Vytal Tournament?"

"Yeah, me and my team will be fighting to represent Haven Academy. You?" Neptune asks.

"Oh, I'm representing it for the singles tournament, got no team. What's your team?"

"It's SSSN, led by Sun Wukong." Neptune explained, Indiana eyes widened. "Whoa, what's up?"

"I know Sun, he came to Vale a couple of weeks ago, I met him just before I left. We fought White Fang at the docks." Indiana explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Neptune said, smiling. "I'll see you later, man." With that, Neptune walked off.

**The Next Day...**

I was sitting in the library, watching my team play a board game, me not paying full attention. I am interrupted from my business from a message from Ozpin. I open the message:

_David, please meet me in my office as soon as possible. - Prof. Ozpin_

I sigh, get up and just use my teleportation, not bothered to walk to the office.

**Ozpin's Office...**

I appear in front of Ozpin's desk, who doesn't look the littlest bit surprised. "Hello, David." Ozpin greeted me.

"Good morning, Professor Ozpin. How can I help you?" I ask, curious.

"I want to talk to you about your old teammate Robert H. Indiana. You know he's coming back?" The headmaster asks me. I look surprised at him. _How does he know he's coming_ back?

"Yes, he should be arriving today. He told me over a walkie talkie he's coming back. You can thank General Ironwood for that." I explain. Ozpin looks at me surprised.

"James? You confronted him about personal matters?" Glynda asks, now joining the conversation.

"It just came up in conversation, and I don't know how to use a walkie talkie, but he did." I finish. Ozpin's computer bleeps, catching our attention.

"Come in." Ozpin says, and the elevator opens, revealing the general.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood says happily.

"Hello, General." Ozpin replies, more professional than normal.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood replies, taking Ozpin's hand into a handshake. "It's been too long." Ironwood looks towards me. "Hello, David. Good to see you again." He says to me.

"Likewise, sir." I say, and shake his hand. I turn to Ozpin, "Is there any reason for me to be here now?" I ask.

"No, you can go." Ozpin says, and I dissapear in a cloud of yellow smoke. Ironwood looks surprised.

"He can teleport?" Ironwood asks the headmaster. Ozpin simply chuckles and nods.

**Beacon Library...**

I appear near my team, still playing the same game. I approach them, with Yang noticing first. "Hey David!" She said gleefully. I smile a little.

"Hey you lot. I'm just letting you know that I'm heading to the airship dock to greet someone I've been waiting for." I explain, with my team looking at me curiously.

"As team leader, I must know who you are seeing, just so we know when we see them. Who is it?" Ruby asks, arms crossed. I sigh and tell them.

"My old teammate, Indiana." I tell them. They all look at me with shocked faces.

"Indiana? David, you realize he left Beacon because of what happened at the dock. Why would he come back?" Yang asked, almost angry. I look at her, gesturing her to calm down.

"He's fighting in the tournament, but I get the feeling there's another reason." I explain.

"Well, tell him we said hi." Ruby said, and they continued their game. I teleport away.

**Beacon Dock...**

Indiana saw Beacon out of the window, and smiled with joy. "Good to be home..." he said to himself. He almost fell to the floor when the airship suddenly stopped, so Indiana started walking to the door. He looked down the ramp and saw me, waiting at the bottom. He walks up to me, arms open expecting a hug, but I punch him in the face. "Hey, what the hell? I come home and this is what I get?" Indiana says, rubbing his jaw.

"Trust me, Yang will do worse. That's for leaving me, _alone_, to cope with losses." I say, frustrated at the memory. I then hug him, "and that's for coming back." We both smile a little and walk back up to Beacon. It takes Indiana a second but is surprised when he realizes I look different.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your eye!" He yelled, shocked and scared. I look at him sadly, feeling the eye patch.

"Adam Taurus happened, that faunus asshole we met at the docks, I tried to kill him in revenge..." I pint to the eye patch, "... this was the outcome."

"Man, that's... fucked up." He said slowly. We continued walking and talking to the library.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"So, you're team RWBYD?" Indiana asked me, still grasping the concept of a five-person team. I nod in reply.

"Yes, Ruby and Yang are my cousins, so I joined their team, as they were all I had left." I inform him. "What about you?"

"Oh, just me. I am a special student at the academy, as I have had more battle experience than most." Indiana tells me. We enter the library and see my team _still _playing the game. We approach them as they turn to look at us. "Hey, I'm ba-" Indiana says, but is cut off from a punch from Yang. "Why does everyone hit me?" he asks himself.

"Yang, I did tell him this would happen." I say, proving a point that Indiana should listen to me. Yang simply stared at Indiana, eyes red and hair on fire, looking like she could kill him. Indiana simply laughs nervously.

"I'm... sorry?" Indiana says, scared for his life. "I didn't leave to be mean or selfish, I would be a reminder for David's and my old team, so I spared him the pain." Indiana tried to explain.

"_Spare_ him pain?! He was in _more_ pain when you left him. _Abandoned_ him!" Yang yelled, firing a shot of Ember Celica at Indiana, who narrowly avoided it. I put my hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, I'd rather you _didn't_ kill my friend." I say, secretly activating the ice dust in my glove, so my hand didn't burn off. Yang breathed heavily and calmed down. She looked angrily at Indiana.

"I _won't _forget what you did." She said coldly, and took her seat, continuing the game. Ruby walked to Indiana and helped him up.

"Sorry about my sister, she is over-protective of her family, she'll come around. It is good to see you again." Ruby said with a smile. Indiana and me smiled as well.

"Well, at least someone is happy to see me." Indiana said, laughing a little, and walked to me. Ruby sat and continued the game. "So, your team has mixed feeling for me." I chuckle a little at this.

"They'll warm up to you eventually." I reassure him. "Anyways, did you get the package?" I ask, trying to be secretive. Indiana looks at me confused.

"What 'package', was I meant to get something?" He asks, genuinely confused. I look at him annoyed.

"I mean the mother-fucking combat outfits!" I whisper angrily, making sure my team doesn't hear.

"Ohhhh, that package. Yes, I have it, why?" Indiana asks me.

"We may need them soon." I say slowly, my attetion now caught by two new arrivals.

"Sup losers?" Sun says, "_and_ David." He adds, I nod at him.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said joyfully as always.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, David, New Guy... Ice Queen." Sun says.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Weiss exclaims angrily. We all laugh a little.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend..." Sun says, but is cut off by Indiana.

"Neptune?" He asks, getting a shocked expression from everyone, even me.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Sun asks, shocked. Indiana simply smiles.

"I met him on the airship here." Indiana explains himself. Neptune then arrived.

"Aren't libraries meant for reading?" Neptune asks.

"THANK YOU!" Ren yelled from another table, waking Nora up from her nap.

"PANCAKES!" She yelled without realizing. We all laugh.

"Like Indiana said, I'm Neptune." Neptune explains to everyone. We all greet him.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asks, joining the conversation.

"Haven." Neptune answered, walking towards Weiss, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Umm... I'm Weiss." She introduced himself. Nobody but Indiana notices I walk out, clearly emotionally troubled.

"Hey, David!" He yells from further back. I stop and look at him angrily.

"What!" I yell at him, shocking him.

"Dude, calm down. What's wrong with you?" He asks calmly, me still shaking in anger. I come to my senses and open my fist, not realizing I did it.

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier, but I suffer from post-traumatic stress, from what happened at the dock. Emotional outbursts happen when I am reminded of anything relating to it." I explain.

"So, why did you react then?" Indiana asked, suspicious.

"Neptune... reminds me of Vince. Vince was always a flirt with girls, like Neptune is." I say, sadly.

"Well... shit, you're right. Let's just forget about it." Indiana says. I nod and we go.

**8 Hours Later...**

Me and Indiana were sitting in my dorm room, reading some X-Ray and Vav, something Indiana basically became obsessed with at Haven. We were interrupted when the rest of my team burst in.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang yelled, entering the dorm. Ruby simply laughed at her sister.

"You're just mad 'coz the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened!" Ruby said, laughing even louder. I dismiss the commotion when I see Blake ready to leave, who was sitting silently in the room.

"Stop." I say, before Blake could open the door. She looks a little scared, being noticed, and turns towards our team. I continue. "I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed, but it doesn't take a telepath to know there is something wrong with you. Blake... what's wrong?" I ask calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, and answered my question. "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake started.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked, with a sad face.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, Adam, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!" Blake exclaimed, trying to make a point.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I' sure they can handle it." Yang said, trying to comfort her partner.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake yelled.

"Wait, you were in the White Fang?" Indiana asked, not caught up on information.

"That's not the point, they're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we like it, or not." Blake finished, panting.

"Blake's right. People cannot suffer like I have, it breaks people. We _need_ to stop them before it's too late." I agree, getting a smile from Blake.

"Yeah! I _love_ it when you're feisty!" Yang said, pointing at Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said, arms crossed.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby yelled, all of us agreeing with my leader. Ruby sudden;y looked shocked and scared, "I left my board game in the library!" She yelled, running out of the room. Me and Indiana follow. A little further, behind the corner, we saw Ruby run into a girl.

"Oh, Ruby." I say annoyed, as I walk to help my cousin, I'm stopped by Indiana. "What?" I look at him and he gestures me to be quiet. We both look towards Ruby.

"Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?" She asks the person she ran into and their group.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." A woman says, stepping from behind the other two. I look at her suspiciously, Indiana doing the same.

"I didn't see her get off the airship when you arrived..." I say, looking towards my friend.

"That's because she _wasn't_ on the airship. She's an imposter." Indiana says, looking surprised. "We should tell Ozpin and your team." He suggested.

"Later, we have problems at the moment anyways." I say, and we walk back to my dorm room.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter, it means a lot. Remember to follow, favorite and please review, it really helps to motivate me. Anyways, have a good day and keep an eye out for chapter seventeen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 17! So, time to find Torchwick and the white fang, let's get this done. To cover as much story as possible, David will follow all four plots (CCT, Penny, Juniors Club and White Fang) to have as much story as possible. Anyways, let's do this!**

**Chapter Seventeen - Investigation**

I decided to sleep in Indiana's dorm room, to catch up and get a little bit more breathing room, as six people in one room is too much. Me and Indiana both woke up at the alarm at 07:00. We got ready and headed to breakfast, hoping to meet my team while we were there. While getting changed, Indiana asked me a question I didn't want to answer.

"David, what has happened to you?" Indiana asked, concerned. I try to stall.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me." I lie, trying to trick him.

"Look, you can trick some people, but you can't trick your best friend. Tell me, what is truly wrong with you?" He asks, gesturing me to take a seat. I sit down and start.

"I'm too far gone. I've lost too much, my team, my father, my eye, Neo, heck I'm slipping away from my normal self every day! All that has happened within a couple of weeks has put a physical and mental problem on my mind, and I'm fading. You are the last thing that keeps me here, if I lost you, I'd have nothing." I say angrily, slamming my fist on the table. Indiana walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're wrong. You have a family, you have Ruby and Yang, you have a new team you can depend on, you have many friends, and you still have me. I've survived, and recovered, but nothing I have went through is anything like you. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Indiana finishes, and pulls me into a hug. I respond by lightly hugging him, but I end it. "Come on, let's go." We walk to breakfast, readying for later today.

**Eight Hours and 58 Minutes Later...**

Me and Indiana were sitting side by side, Yang next to me and Ruby next to Indiana, as we anxiously looked at the clocks in front of us on the desk. "Come on, I swear time slows down when we're in Port's class." Yang said annoyed, we all nod in agreement. Our hearts pump faster when we saw the clock tick over to 03:59. I notice Weiss sitting bored and gesture my friends to look over, watching Jaune trying to ask Weiss out.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Jaune nervously asked the heiress, who doesn't even look at the boy. We all laugh at him lightly, pitying him.

"So, why doesn't he ask out Pyrrha, she's clearly interested in him." Indiana pointed out. Yang was the first to respond.

"Well, to put it lightly, he's so oblivious, Pyrrha could stand in front of him naked, and he would look past her to Weiss. _That's_ how oblivious he is." Yang said, laughing at the thought. I simply chuckle lightly. We all yell in joy when the clock ticks over to 04:00 and start walking to my dorm room. We walk past Jaune, who's head was slammed on the table.

"One day." Yang said, messing with Jaune's hair. I walk next to Yang.

"You know, it's not very good to give false hope." I say to her, she simply laughs at this. "But, if Jaune can't be helped, he can continue to chase silver." I say poetically, and we arrive at our dorm.

**RWBYD Dorm Room...**

"So, what are we going to wear, as we should be going under cover." Blake pointed out, as we all say on the two bottom bunks.

"Well, it was on my 'Best Day Ever' plan, but you removed it..." Ruby said, looking towards me. I put my hands up in surrender, and tell my team the situation.

"Well, earlier that day, I talked with Indiana here and requested something before he left Mistral, some new outfits for the six of us." I explain, and nod to Indiana, He gets up and takes out six boxes out from under my bed. The four girls look at the boxes in excitement.

"Wait, these are from Mistral? The best fashion place in Remnant?!" Weiss asks excitedly, looking at the boxes with sparkling eyes. I look to her surprised.

"Weiss, I've _never_ seen you so excited about anything before." I say laughing. "Go on then, find your outfit. Christmas has come early!" The four girls immediately rush for their box, as me and Indiana simply watch and wait. Indiana explains their outfits to them.

"Ruby, your outfit is called 'Slayer'. Weiss, your outfit is called 'SnowPea'. Blake, your outfit is called 'Intruder'. Yang, your outfit is called 'Hunter'. David, your outfit is called 'Freelancer' and my outfit is called 'Soldier'. I got them names so you can relate to them." Indiana explained, with a smile on his face. We all start to get changed, me and Indiana going into the bathroom to give the others privacy. I examine my new combat outfit.

It was a black long sleeved fleece shirt with pitch black combat trousers with slight yellow trim. A black leather jacket is added, with my emblem printed on the right chest, like my hoodie, with dust ammo attached to the inside. The belt is also pure black with dust rounds attached and a dust grenade. I equip my dust-infused gloves, black combat boots and golden polarized goggles. I slowly put on my black eye patch and examine Indiana's combat outfit, quite similar to my own, but with his emblem printed on the left chest and was navy blue, opposed to my black. We nod to each other and leave the bathroom, where we meet with my team, who are also all ready.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asks everyone. We all sound off our jobs.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said, looking towards her leader.

"The White Fang have regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake added, arms behind her back.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Me and Indiana will go give him a visit, getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard." Yang said, looking at Indiana.

"I will assist in all three locations, starting with Ruby and Weiss, then Yang and Indiana, and then Blake, seeing as I'm half-faunus, I should be allowed into the White Fang base. Sun will assist Blake at the base while Neptune rides with Indiana and Yang." I finish, smiling to myself.

"Great! We meet up tonight near Ya- wait, Sun and Neptune, they're helping us?" Ruby asked me.

"Well, they have been eavesdropping out of the window." I say, pointing out of the window. We all looked at Sun who was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Sun! How did you get up there?" Blake asked, surprised at his appearance.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've been up here." Sun said, jumping into my dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We were going to investigate the situation, as a _team_, but I guess extra help could be useful." Ruby said, smiling.

"That's great! You should always bring friends along, that's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said, pointing out of the window.

"Told you so." I said, smiling to myself. The rest of my team just look out of the window, finding Neptune against the wall.

"David, please get Neptune in before he falls." Ruby ordered. I walk to the window and lift said hunter with my telekinesis, lifting him into our dorm room.

"Alright, Sun, you go with Blake, and Neptune, you go with Yang." Ruby said, the two hunters nodding in agreement. "OK, let's go." With that, we all leave to go to our respective locations.

**Vale Cross Continental Transmit System...**

"Wow! I forget how big the tower looks up close!" Ruby yelled, which I simply chuckle to her cheery nature.

"Ruby, it's not that big, the one in Atlas is better." I say, walking towards the front entrance.

"Have you ever been to Atlas before?" Weiss asked me.

"No, I lived my life where I was born, here in Vale on an island called 'Patch'." I explain.

"You lived there as well? I lived there too." Ruby said.

"Well, I spent most of the time in deserted area's to train, so I didn't disrupt peoples everyday's life." I tell my cousin.

"Well, I still think this tower is cool. I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said excitedly, pulling out her scroll. Not fully holding onto the scroll, Ruby accidentally dropped it, only to be picked up by a short, orange haired girl.

"Oh. You dropped this." The girl said in a slightly robotic voice, holding out her scroll to Ruby with a smile. _She looks... familiar..._

"Penny?!" Ruby said, surprised to see the girl again.

"Umm..." Penny said, clearly nervous.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby said, slightly annoyed.

"Ruby, you know her?" I ask my cousin, who nods in response. _Man, I've definitely seen her before..._

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." Penny said, but unexpectedly hiccuped, dropping Ruby's scroll in her hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" She said quickly, and walked off.

"Ruby, you'd better follow her, I think she's lying." I say to my leader.

"Can't you just read her mind?" Weiss asked, seemingly thinking I hadn't tried yet.

"I can't... it doesn't work. That's never happened before..." I say, shocking the two girls. "Ruby, I'll catch up with you later, we still need to get the information. Follow Penny." I tell her. She nods in agreement and jogs to catch up with Penny. Me and Weiss continued into the CCT.

**5 Minutes Later...**

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How my I help you?" The AI asked us.

"We'd like to go to the communication room, please." Weiss politely said.

"Absolutely, can you please place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identity?" The AI asks. Me and Weiss pull out our scrolls and place them on the terminal. "Perfect! Thank you Ms. Schnee and Mr. Xiao Long." With that, the elevator rises, taking further up the tower. We exit the elevator and Weiss walks towards the AI, while I walk to a different terminal.

"Hello, Mr Xiao Long, how may I help you?" The AI asks politely, smiling.

"I need to look up some personal records." I request.

"Absolutely, if you could head over to terminal seven, I'll give you access." The AI says cheerfully.

"Thank you." I say, and walk towards said terminal. I read the on screen text.

_Please enter the name of the person you wish to learn about..._

I type in the person I wish to find out about:

_ADAM_TAURUS_

The computer loads and displays information on the faunus.

_Name: Adam Taurus  
>Age: Unknown<br>DOB: Unknown  
>Gender: Male<br>Birthplace: Unknown  
>Species: Faunus (Bull)<br>Semblance: Unknown  
>Status: Wanted<br>Father: Unknown Faunus  
>Mother: Unknown Faunus<br>Siblings: Unknown  
>Other Relatives: Unknown<br>Partner: Blake Belladonna (previous)  
>Team: Unknown<br>Emblem: Red Flower with red stem  
>Weapon(s): Chokuto Sword and Rifle (Wilt and Blush)<br>Hair Color: Brown  
>Eye Color: Unknown<br>Skin Color: Pale  
>Injuries: Unknown<br>Combat Outfit: White Fang mask with red detail, long sleeve black trench coat with red and white symbol on left shoulder, long black pants and black trousers, black gloves with red detail and black belt with domino markings.  
><em>

"Well, that was little help..." I say to myself. I get up from the table and walk towards Weiss. "Everything alright?" I ask her. She looks up at me frowning, but turns into a slight smile.

"Everything's alright. I have the necessary information. Did you find any information on that faunus?" She asked me.

"Nothing we didn't already know. I'd better go check on Ruby. Alright with that?" I ask.

"Yes, our leader could be doing god knows what." Weiss said. I nod and teleport away.

**Elsewhere in Vale...**

I appear in a yellow smoke cloud, only to see Penny and Ruby looking at a holographic General Ironwood. I start walking towards them and watch Ironwoods presentation.

"The AK-130 have been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done fine. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" Ironwoods asks the audience, who all clap at his proclamation. "But, unfortunately, 'fine' isn't good enough, it it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" At this point, half a dozen knights step out of a small building and kick over the inferior models. _AK-200's. The were on the airship with me..._

I continue walking towards the two girls, but stop when I hear Ironwood yell to the crowd. "So, our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee dust company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" At that moment, Ironwoods hologram disappears and a large, bulky suit appears in his stead. I look at it in surprise. I pull down my goggles and zoom in on the hologram. _The Schnee Dust company?_ I take a picture of the hologram and send it to Weiss with a message, asking if she knows anything about the suit.

I turn towards the two girls I approach and check their vital signs. _Ruby's has elevated, most likely excited my the big Paladin, and Penny's... got no vital signs?_ I take off my goggles and look to Penny suspiciously. Penny and Ruby start to run, so I chase them, along with a pair of Atlesian Soldiers. I continue chasing until Ruby activates her semblance, escaping my sight. _Damn it!_ I stop running and teleport to a nearby road where Ruby will end up.

I re-appear and run out of the yellow smoke, only to see a truck head straight into Ruby, who was lying on the ground. "RUBY!" I yell, and put up my arm to stop the van, but I'm too late. I widen my eyes and lower my arm when I see Penny stand in front of the truck, stopping it in it's tracks. _That's not possible..._ I see Penny run away in fear, so I help Ruby up and we both run after her. We finally catch up to her.

"Penny, please, what is going on? Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Ruby questioned, surprised and scared. I look to Penny, who looks terrified. I notice her hands are closed, but have silver coming off them.

"Penny, what's wrong with your hands?" I ask, reaching out to them. She flinches, but opens her hands.

"I'm not a real girl." Penny said, sadly. Both me and Ruby looked at her in shock. _Well, this is certainly new..._

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**So, that's the end of chapter seventeen, leaving us on a cliffhanger. Make sure you follow, favorite and please review, and chapter 18 will be coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, chapter 18 is now here. Alright, so I just have a little issue that slightly upsets me is the fact that I haven't got a follower, favorite or reviewer in a while, so I'm just asking why? Is there some way I can improve this story? Please let me know. Without further-a-due, chapter 18!**

**Chapter Eighteen - MIA**

"Of course, it makes sense now." I say, surprising Ruby and Penny.

"What do you mean? You knew this?" Ruby asked, surprised. "Did you read her mind?"

"No, because Penny isn't _technically_ a living organism, I can't read her thought process, because their isn't one." I explain. "When I was on the airship with General Ironwood, I saw blueprints of you on his desk. I thought it was odd, but it makes sense now." Penny simply nods sadly.

"You are right, I'm the worlds first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." Penny said, looking at the ground in shame. Ruby simply walked up to Penny, held her metal exposed hands, and closed them.

"Of curse you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby said comforting her friend.

"I don't... umm... You're taking this _extraordinarily_ well." Penny said, leaning closer to Ruby suspiciously.

I simply pull out my scroll, not completely paying attention to their conversation, and find a message from Yang. I read it.

_Hey David, me, Neptune and Indiana are almost at the club. Meet us here ASAP - Yang_

I smile a little and walk to my cousin. "Hey Ruby, it's time for me to opt out and get to the club, you alright with that?" I ask my leader.

"Of course, keep safe while you're gone. Good luck!" Ruby said, waving me off.

"Good luck, friend." Penny said, also waving, slightly more robotic. I nod to the two of them and dissapear in a cloud of smoke.

**Junior's Club...**

Yang took a hard left of her motorcycle, do a quick wheelie and stopped outside the club. She then took off her helmet and shook her hair, putting it back into shape. She turned back to both Neptune and Indiana. "Come on, my friend's right in here!" She said, getting off of her motorbike. Neptune and Indiana simply looked forward, still tightly compact together.

"Cool..." They both say in synchronism. Neptune then speaks up. "And where exactly is... here?" Indiana simply shakes his head.

"Don't you ever listen to anything? We told you what this place is." Indiana said, hitting the back of Neptune's head.

"Oh, yeah, right... what was it again?" Neptune said, but suddenly fell to the ground when I appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This is the club of Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior, that good enough." I say, offering Neptune a hand. He accepts and get up.

"Hey! This is a team job, no point in you lot just standing there!" Yang yelled towards us, and all three of us ran to her. When we reached the door, a couple of henchmen locked the door.

"So, I guess we're shooting our way in." I say to the blonde, who simply smiles maniacally.

"Wouldn't be fun without it." Yang said, and punched the door, blasting it open. Yang walked in casually, and grinned to her audience.

"Guess who's _back_!" Yang said, smiling widely. Eight henchmen pulled out their sidearms and aimed them all at her. I react by taking out _Proelium Compositum_ and aiming it at the closest henchmen, while Indiana pulls out his assault rifle and aims it at another henchmen. Yang simply angrily looks towards the DJ, who turns off the music, which was stuttering.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune said nervously, getting out from behind Yang.

"Stop, stop!" I head a man yell, who I now aim at, "Nobody shoot." the man, who is now revealed to be Junior, who walks towards us, straightening his tie. He continues talking, "Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

Yang simply points towards Junior, "_You_ still owe me a drink." She said, dragging Junior towards the bar table. I lower my weapon, as well as Indiana does, and we both look to Neptune, who is standing weak kneed.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune says weakly. I simply get him up properly.

"Trust me, don't even try it, or _I'll_ be the least of your problems." I warn him, and walk towards the bar table. "You two, just cover the door or something." I order the two boys, who both walk towards the door.

I approach Yang, who is currently interrogating Junior. "So, what do you know about Torchwick's affiliation with the White Fang?" Yang asked, drinking her strawberry sunrise, which was made to her specifications. Hei simply slammed his drink o the table.

"I don't know!" He answers frustrated.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked, crossing her arms. I simply watch, drinking my drink.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first cam in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Junior explained, taking another drink. Yang simply looked to him annoyed.

"David, is he lying?" Yang asked me, arms still crossed. I approach him and put my hands on his head. I stand there for a second, and take my hands off his head.

"What the hell did you just do?" Junior asked, rubbing his head.

"Using my semblance. Yang, he's telling the truth. Those men that went 'missing' were stopped by Ruby when I persuaded her to go to the dust store. He hasn't seen Torchwick since you were last here. Also, he knows nothing about Raven." I say, taking a drink. Yang simply smiles to me, and looks back to Junior.

"Come on, David." She said, without even looking at me, and we walked off. As we approached the exit, Indiana and Neptune join us. Neptune speaks up.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked, hands in pockets. Yang simply looked forwards, as if frustrated.

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang said, annoyed.

"Put simply: We got nothing." I said, I looked to Yang. "Speaking of the team, I need to meet up with Blake and Sun now, so keep you're scroll on." I say, and knuckle punch her.

"Keep your eyes open, this is our best shot." Yang said with a smile, I nod and dissapear.

**Downtown Vale...**

Blake and Sun walked along the path, Blake explaining the White Fang's motives to Sun.

"It wasn't _always_ a terrorist organisation, it was once a peace group. It's unfortunate that they became violent." Blake said.

"Well, if you hadn't left, I never would have met you." Sun said smiling, making Blake blush a little. "You alright there Blake?" He asked, genuinely caring.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just... cycle starts soon..." Blake says embarrassingly. Their conversation ends when a cloud of smoke appears, and I appear from it.

"Well, wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Sun said, surprised by my arrival.

"Well, Juniors club was sort of a 'dead end', so I came here early. How far to the base?" I ask Blake.

"Not far. Let's keep going." She says, and we all continue walking. "Do you think they'll let you in?" She asks me.

"Being half-faunus, they may be skeptical, but they should let me in the base." I tell them, but even I am nervous in case they don't let me in. We arrive at the red and silver door I had been at before, and we entered. We were somewhat greeted by an old, bearded faunus.

"Alright, you here to join the White Fang?" He asks us.

"Yes." Blake says flatly.

"You must confirm your faunus heritage and prove your heritage." He ordered. Sun flicked his tail to his front and Blake removed her bow.

"I'm a monkey faunus." Sun said, twirling his tail.

"I'm a cat faunus." Blake said, twitching her ears. The man looked at me curiously.

"What about you? What are you?" He asked, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work.

"I'm half faunus, my mother was a faunus." I explain, crossing my arms.

"Well, why the hell would you join a terrorist group if you are accepted by society." He says angrily, moving closer to me.

"Why? My father was the death of my two best friends, and mentally harmed me. I hate him, and humanity is no better than him. I want to get revenge, and this is my best shot." I explain angrily, intimidating him and shocking Blake and Sun. He man simply nods his head and hands all three of us White Fang masks. We all walk into a corridor and put the masks on.

"I don't get it." Sun says to us, we both look towards him. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun says to Blake. Before she answers, I speak up.

"These masks are a symbol. Humanity sees faunus as abominations and monsters, so they decided to _become_ monsters themselves. Tell me I'm wrong." I say, aiming to Blake. She nods in agreement.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Sun says, looking to his mask.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said, and put on her masks.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun said to himself, putting on his mask.

_I never thought I would join the White Fang, even if it's for this purpose._ I think to myself, and put my mask on. We walk further through the corridor, and find a packed hall, with hundreds, possibly thousands of faunus in the hall, all with White Fang masks on. As we continue walking, I spot someone who I _really_ hate, the faunus who attacked me on the airship.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours!" He yelled to the audience. I cringe when I think about who he is talking about, and the devil appears. Torchwick himself. "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" He finishes.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Torchwick says to the faunus, and then yells to the crowd mockingly. "Thank you, thank you! Please hold your applause!" He says, and a short woman appears from behind the sheet, making my heart stop. I pull down my goggles and zoom in to verify it is who I hoped it wasn't, but I was wrong. I put two fingers on my head and telepathically talk to Neo.

_"Neo, what are you doing here?"_ When I finish, Neo looks around the audience for me and her eyes turn white when she sees me.

_"What are you doing here? You should't be here!"_ Neo said desperately. _"You have to get out of here before Torchwick recognizes you."_

I shake my head side to side. _"Neo, he's a bad man, why are you helping him?!"_

_"He wants to help the faunus, can't you see?" _She asked me. I look to her angrily.

_"Roman Torchwick is fucking lying! He's a criminal who wants to beat the humans for his own personal gain."_

_"Torchwick isn't the leader here, he follows the orders of a woman..."_ She starts saying, but stops before she could finish.

_"Neo, please tell me who is behind all this..."_ I please her. She frowns.

_"I can't tell you, but you've seen her. She's in Beacon."_ She finishes, as we both turn attention to Torchwick.

"... And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." With that, Roman snaps his fingers, and the sheet falls, revealing an Atlesian Paladin, shocking all three of us.

"That's not possible..." I say to myself.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said, also shocked.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked us. We both look with blank expressions. Are answers are told when Torchwick explains his 'employer' managed to acquire a handful of Paladin's before they 'hit the shelves'. Blake then turns to us again. "We should get out of here." She suggested, and we both nod and turn away, but stop when we hear the lieutenant talk to the crowd.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" He ordered, and hundreds of faunus walked closer to the stage, dragging us with them.

"Welp!" Sun yelled, as we are forced towards the lieutenant. As we continued walking, more faunus walked to the stage, cheering at they looked at the Paladin and got greetings from the lieutenant and Torchwick.

"We have to get out of here, _now_. That lieutenant will recognize me, and we will _all_ die if he sees me." I stress, trying to get away from him. At this point, Roman looked to Blake, Sun and myself and frowns, as Neo stands net to him, looking at me, as if to say 'run'.

"He sees us..." Sun says, trying to break the awkwardness by smiling and waving. Me and Blake looked for a solution to get out of here.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake says, and shoots the power box, turning off all the lights. The faunus in the hall all yell and scream in fear and confusion, and we seize the moment to escape.

"You two! The window!" I yell, and wee all jump to the window escaping, I quickly look back to Neo, who is frowning, pointing to the Paladin, which is now activating with Roman inside it. _Oh, no..._

We jump out the window, running along the road, avoiding cars, me in the middle with Sun on my left and Blake on my right. As we continue running, I look back and see the Paladin charge through the concrete wall, in full pursuit. We all jump onto rooftops, attempting to avoid the Paladin, but still follows in hot pursuit. Sun speaks up.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun yelled to me and Blake.

"On it!" We both said, pulling out our scrolls. Blake calls Ruby and Weiss, while I call Yang and Indiana.

**Juniors Club...**

"... so David pulls out his gun, shoots me right in the stomach and he wins the fight, by cheating!" Yang said, recounting her fight with me.

"Well, to be fair, firing a dozen shotgun shells at him is cheating, so he was following your rules. You should have played fair, and you could have won." Indiana said, crossing his arms. They stop their conversation when Yang's scroll goes off. She pulls it out and answers.

"Hey David, what's up?" Yang asked, holding her scroll in front of her, Indiana and Neptune looking at the scroll as well.

"_Well, to put it simply: We're getting fucking chased by a big ass Paladin controlled by Torchwick! Help!"_ I yelled, Sun yelling at the end.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked nervously. She turns around when she hears loud running from the other road.

"HURRYYY!" Sun yelled, so loud the scroll wasn't needed. Yang simply looked shocked, Indiana was in a similar state, and Neptune just looked at Yang scared.

"I think that was them." Neptune said awkwardly, not believing what he saw.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang said, and started her motorcycle, with Indiana and Neptune in tow.

**Motorway...**

Me, Sun and Blake jumped down to the motorway, landing on three separate cars, the Paladin still hot on our tail. As we hopped onto different vehicles to go faster, the Paladin suddenly started running as fast as the cars, simply knocking them off the road. I land on a box truck and look back, and see Yang, Indiana and Neptune crammed on her motorbike, bumblebee, catching up to the Paladin.

"Indiana, get up here!" I yell to my partner, who proceeds to jump off the motorbike and onto the box truck I am standing on. We nod to each other, and jump onto a few different vehicles until we are in front of the Paladin. "Aim for the legs!" I yell to him, and we both open fire on the Paladin's legs, me shooting the right and Indiana shooting the left. Unfortunately, it made little effect.

As I continue firing, my clip empties, and instead of reloading, I pounce onto the Paladin, crawl onto it's back and start shooting the under mounted shotgun into it's back, causing it to dent. In retaliation, the Paladin starts spinning to try and shake my off. I fall, put away my gun and pull out a dagger and stab the lower back, staying attached to the Paladin.

Indiana notices my peril, and jumps onto the Paladin as well, firing the gun to distract the Paladin. He reaches down for my hand, which I accept and get pulled up on. Before we could thank each other, the Paladin started spinning again, causing me to loose balance again, while Indiana barely lands on another car. I start falling, tensing to prepare to hit the ground, but I land on a motorcycle.

I open my eyes and find myself on the back of Yang's motorcycle, still in pursuit of the Paladin, I look to the Paladin and see Neptune attached by his weapon, but barely holding on. "It's tougher than it looks." I say to my cousin. She simply looks to me for a second, smiling.

"Don't worry, you may have multiple semblances, but _I_ have a semblance that can take down a nevermore. That robot has nothing on me." She says confidently. I look up and see Neptune and Sun fly off the motorway, screaming as they fall. I look past the Paladin and see Weiss in the middle of the road, in the ready stance.

"Yang, stop the bike!" I yell, knowing what's coming. She pulls the brakes and we watch the Paladin slip on the ice and fall off the motorway, landing in front of Ruby. We look off the motorway, knowing they need us. "Let's go." I say, and we both jump down, leaving bumblebee on the road. We land next to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Indiana and take a ready stance.

The paladin slowly walked towards us, and Ruby yelled her first order. "Freezer Burn!" As she yelled, me, Ruby, Blake and Indiana all backed away, as we watch a large cloud of steam appeared, hiding the Paladin. She turned to us all. "Grab it's attention so I can get a clear shot." She ordered, and we all ran around the Paladin, confusing it. The Paladin fires at me and Indiana, as we narrowly avoided it, and Ruby flew past us, hitting the Paladin dead on.

"Lads, go!" Ruby yelled, and me and Indiana charged to the Paladin. It started shooting at us, as we narrowly avoided it, and approached it's legs. Indiana grabbed my by my back and threw me straight to the Paladin. As I fly towards it, it jumps out of the way and causes me to miss. I curse in annoyance and teleport, turning around. I unsheathe my daggers and stab the Paladin in the legs, causing it to collapse for a short time.

Indiana took advantage of the downed Paladin, ran towards it and hit the front with the butt of his weapon, denting the armor. The Paladin readied itself and aimed it's weapon at Indiana. Indiana jumped behind the Paladin, the Paladin turned around and I side kicked it in the face, causing it it to fall to the ground.

"Checkmate!" Ruby yelled, and Weiss and Blake ran towards the Paladin, damaging it's targeting system. I watched and saw Weiss go flying away, launching a type of upgrade from her sword, and continued falling. I teleport to where she would land and catch her before she hit the ground. I carefully put her down and look at Blake, who was slicing missiles out of the air.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yelled, running towards the Paladin herself with Blake. I watch them land a few blows and slice the arm off. The arm started flying towards me, so I spun around and kick the arm back towards the Paladin, hitting the Paladin with it's own arm.

"Xiao Long's" Ruby yelled, and me and Yang ran towards the Paladin. I nod to Yang and grab her by her ankles. I spin around half a dozen times, sped up by Ember Cilica, and throw Yang directly at the Paladin. She lands on it's back and starts punching the Paladin where Torchwick is located. The Paladin rushed backwards and slammed Yang against a pillar, knocking her out for a second. The remaining arm turned into a fist and punched Yang straight in the chest.

Indiana took the opportunity to finish the Paladin, so charged towards the Paladin. He starts firing his assault rifle, causing the Paladin to turn towards him. Indiana lifted his weapon and slammed it into the Paladin's right leg, severely damaging it. In an unexpected move, the Paladin, shoved it's arm back, elbowing Indiana in the chest. Taking advantage of this, the Paladin looked towards Indiana, hitting him in his chest. Indiana was sent flying, hitting a pillar on the way, that took his right arm clean off.

"INDIANA!" I yelled, scared for my friend. I turn to the Paladin, full of rage, and charge to it. "TORCHWICK! YOU BASTARD!" I yell in pure anger, and kick the Paladin square in the chest, sending it soaring into a wall. I run towards it, activate my gloves with power dust, and rip the top half of the Paladin from the bottom, yelling in fury.

I throw the top half away, which shatters and Roman pops out, immediately getting up, and wiped his shoulder. "_Just_ got this thing cleaned..." He said to himself, and looked towards me and Yang, who had now gotten up. She fired a shot from Ember Cilica towards Roman, but an umbrella stopped the projectile. I look towards Torchwick angrily and realize that Neo had shielded him. She looked to me, and she opened her mouth in fear, never seeing me so angry.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Ice Queen..." Roman taunts.

"Hey!" Weiss yelled.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman ordered Neo, who bows to my team. I stare at her in blind fury, but Yang runs first.

"Yang, wait, don't it Neo! It won't work!" I yell, but she hears none of it, and hits them, only to be revealed to be a mirrored wall. She looks around angrily for them, and sees them escape in a bullhead. She turns to her team, then to me, and I run to find Indiana.

I continue running in the direction he went and found his arm. _That mother fucker! He'll pay for that!_ I continue running, but only find a pool of blood where Indiana was. I yell in frustration and anger, and turn to my team. They all look at me with a mixture of sorrow and fear. I angrily turn away and teleport away, leaving my team behind.

**Professor Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin was looking over some paperwork, and suddenly looked up to see me there, still with an angry face. "David! What on Remnant happened?" Ozpin asked in surprise. Before I could answer, I collapse in a state of tiredness and anger. Ozpin gets up and carries me to the nearby sofa. "Well, this will be an eventful story." He says to himself, drinking some coffee.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

**Alright, so here we are, end of the longest chapter so far, over 4000 words! Didn't expect it to last this long. Anyways, please remember to follow, favorite and please review if you have any feedback. As always, keep an eye out for chapter 19, as the plot gets more interesting...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter nineteen! So, last chapter was a LONG chapter, and a few more followers & favourites, so it's all good! This chapter wil likely be shorter and less action, but who knows? Anyway, let's start! (P.S. NEW CHARACTER!)**

**Chapter Nineteen - What does the 'A' stand for?**

I slowly open my eyes, after unintentionally losing the will to stay awake, inside of Professor Ozpin's office. I slowly lean up and look to Ozpin's desk, who is talking with Ironwood and Glynda, who appear to be having a heated argument. I look to my sides and there is a pair of Atlesian-Knights-200's standing with their backs to me, as if to stop me from leaving. I simply ignore the idea and get up, but the AK's stop me before I take a step. I try to walk past them, but they simply stand in my way, preventing me from leaving. I sigh angrily and speak up.

"Excuse me, robots, would you kindly move the fuck out of the way?" I say sarcastically, knowing they won't understand sarcasm. They continue to stare at me, with no intentions to move. Finally pissed off, I simply activate the fire dust in my gloves and punch one of the AK's away, which immediately sets on fire. The second one aims it's gun at me, but I simply grab it from it's grasp and shoot it in the head before it reacts. I start walking out, but the door's close. I drop the weapons and activate my power dust, ready to punch down the door.

"David!" I hear Ozpin yell, so I stop my advances and turn towards him.

"Yes... Headmaster?" I say, breathlessly. He simply looks at me with a concerned look, with Glynda looking at me annoyed and Ironwood slightly annoyed. I de-activate my gloves and walk towards them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"David, you realize those AK-200's cost a lot of lien to make, why did you destroy them?" Ironwood asked me, catching my attention.

"They were in the way." I say blankly, Ironwood simply raises an eyebrow.

"I ordered them too, I didn't want you to leave without telling us what happened last night." Ironwood explained, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"David, what exactly happened last night?" Ozpin asked calmly, putting my mind at ease a little. I sigh and take a seat.

"Alright, it started with us going to the CCT..." I say. I continue to tell them about what we did at the CCT, what we did at Juniors club and sneaking into a white fang base, and the fight with the Atlesian Paladin and the fate of Indiana. I decided to leave out running into Penny, as Ironwood could react in any way to that. When I finished, I looked to the three hunters, who all gave blank and shocked expressions._ I guess they've never experienced anything like this._

"So, the white fang managed to acquire an Atlesian Paladin, and I didn't _know_ about it?" Ironwood said, shocked. "How many did they have?"

"There was only one there, but the way Roman Torchwick said 'a few', he could have dozens of Paladins." I tell the general, who simply nods.

"Right, I'll have all prototype Paladin's recalled and kept out of the white fangs hands." Ironwood said, which I agreed with.

"But I don't understand... you didn't find Indiana?" Glynda said, with crossed arms as always.

"He's. Not. Dead. Someone took him." I say coldly, looking to the floor. "I _have_ to find him." I say, getting up.

"Indeed you do, but you cannot find him by yourself, and unfortunately, we cannot send search parties because of increased Grimm and white fang activity, it would leave us defenceless." Ozpin said. "Although, there are other ways to find someone..." He said with a small smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to David privately." With that, Ironwood and Glynda left.

"What do you mean 'there are other ways', I can find him?" I ask impatiently. Ozpin shakes his head side to side.

"No, _you_ can't. But this can." Ozpin said, pulling out a little chip. I look closely at it, finding nothing special about it.

"This? What's this little chip going to do?" I ask frustrated, thinking Ozpin is simply stalling.

"This, David, is the worlds first AI with it's own thoughts and actions. It has no directive. No job. And will only follow it's masters commands." Ozpin said, holding the chip in its hands.

"Yeah? Who's the master?" I ask, not fully caring.

"You are." I look at Ozpin shocked. _Why would he give me this?_ "I am giving this AI to you, David. This is your only hope to find Indiana now. This AI also has command of the remaining AK-130's in Vale, a small total of 49, but they will search non-stop for Indiana. Here." Ozpin said, offering me the chip. I carefully take it.

"So, how do I get it to work?" I ask, inspecting the AI.

"Those new high-tech goggles Ms. Rose made for you are compatible. When you plug the chip into the goggles, the AI will activate." Ozpin explained. I take off the goggles and plug in the chip. Suddenly, a spark came from the chip, and it glowed yellow.

"**AI ONLINE. HELLO MASTER. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**" The AI asked in a robotic voice. I clear my throat so it understands me clearly.

"My name is: David Xiao Long." The AI flickers slightly and goes back to glowing.

"**NAME ACCEPTED. HELLO, DAVID. PLEASE GIVE ME A NAME.**" The AI asked. I look to Ozpin.

"What should I call it?" I ask, confused. Ozpin simply chuckled.

"The AI is yours now, you name him." Ozpin said smiling. I think to myself for a good name.

"Your name is: Epsilon." I inform the AI.

"**NAME ACCEPTED. MY NAME IS EPSILON. WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?**" Epsilon asked.

"You are ordered to find Robert H. Indiana. Use the AK-130's to find him." I order Epsilon.

"**AFFIRMATIVE. DO YOU REQUIRE ANY MORE ASSISTANCE?**" Epsilon asked.

"No, that's all for now." I finish. The chip stopped glowing yellow and shut off. "Wow."

"I know, he is interesting. Just make sure you're aware of this: 'Epsilon' is a learning AI, the more he is around people, the more he will act like people. But no matter what, you're in charge." Ozpin finished. I nod and get up, ready to leave, but Ozpin stops me. "David, I'm so sorry about what happened with Indiana, and I hope you find him, both of you." I nod again and leave.

"Epsilon?" I ask, putting the goggles on my forehead. The yellow light appears again.

"**HELLO DAVID. HOW CAN I HELP YOU?**" Epsilon asked.

"Can you please locate the rest of team RWBYD for me." I ask. The yellow light flickers and glows again.

"**OF COURSE. THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN THE BATTLE ARENA. THEY ARE SPECTATING PYRRHA NIKOS DUAL WITH TEAM CRDL. I RECOMMEND WE JOIN YOUR TEAM.**" Epsilon finished. I smile to myself. _A new friend._

"Lead the way."

**Beacon Battle Arena...**

I walk in and see my team sitting in the stands, watching Pyrrha fight with CRDL. I take a seat next to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby." I say, sitting next to her.

"David!" Ruby yelled, hugging me. "Thank god you're OK. Where did you go?" She asked me. I look at her confused. _Oh, right, I left them..._

"I teleported to Ozpin's office, after I found that Indiana's body was gone." I said, looking at the floor.

"Gone?" She asked me curiously.

"I found his arm, which had hit one of the pillars, taking it off his body. When I looked for his body, all I found was a pool of blood. Someone took him, he's still alive." I said, looking to my leader. She smiled at me comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him. We will go tonight!" Ruby proclaimed, I chuckle, the fact that Ruby can still be this cheerful makes me happy, knowing there is always good.

"We're not going to look for him, Epsilon is." I explain, further confusing Ruby.

"What's 'Epsilon'?" She asked with a confused look.

"Epsilon, say hello to my leader." I order.

"**HELLO RUBY ROSE. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.**" Epsilon said in a monotone voice. A smile appeared on the lenses of my goggles. This made Ruby look to me in amazement.

"You have an AI! Only the richest and most powerful people have them! How did you get one?" She asked me excitedly. I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Ozpin gave him to me, he is controlling the remaining AK-130's in Vale, and they are looking for Indiana. Epsilon is the newest member of team RWBYD." I say.

"So, team RWBYED?" She asked excitedly. "We're going to have the best team ever!" She yelled excitedly. At this point, Yang walked over.

"Ruby, why are you yelling?" Yang asked, taking a seat. "David! You're OK!" She said happily, and then punched me in the arm. "_That's_ for abandoning us in down town Vale."

"Yang, David has an AI!" Ruby said excitedly. Yang's jaw dropped.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! What's it's name?!" Yang asked, even more excited than Yang.

"**HELLO YANG XIAO LONG. MY NAME IS EPSILON.**" Epsilon answered without me needing to tell him. _Growing up already..._

"That's bad ass! Can he do our homework for us?" Yang asked, already finding ways to take advantage of him.

"**I HAVE EVERY BIT OF KNOWLEDGE ON THE INTERNET AVAILABLE TO ME TO TELL YOU. ASKING FOR ANSWERS IS CHEATING.**" Epsilon said. A face with a tongue sticking out appeared on my goggles. Yang looked to the goggles with anger.

"Why, you smart-ass AI..." Yang said, glaring at the goggles. "He's different to any AI's I've ever heard of." Yang noted, talking to me.

"He's the first of his kind, with his own thoughts, actions and he learns. I guess he has learnt cockiness." I say, looking at the goggles. We all looked to the arena and saw Pyrrha finish Cardin, leaving him in pain.

"And that's the match." Glynda said, turning the lights back on.

"Lucky shot." Cardin said weakly, before collapsing from his pain. Glynda turned to Pyrrha.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said, praising Pyrrha.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said politely, nodding. Glynda pulled out her scroll.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" She asks, but is met with silence. She looked for someone to compete. "Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda said, which caused Blake to slam her book in response, not fully awake or paying attention. I look at Blake curiously. _She's been acting odd lately..._

"Epsilon, scan Blake, is there anything wrong with her?" I order. I hear a brief beeping noise and it stops.

"**BLAKE BELLADONNA IS SUFFERING FROM ANXIETY ISSUES. SHE MAY NEED YOUR TEAM TO COMFORT HER. SHE IS ALSO STARTING HER HEAT CYCLE SOON. **" Epsilon said, causing me to widen my eyes. _So, that's what's wrong with her..._

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you..." Glynda said, but is cut off from a boy in black.

"I'll do it." He said, raising his hand. I look to him suspiciously. _He seems familiar..._

"_Mercury_, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent." Glynda said, tapping her scroll. She is interrupted by Mercury.

"Actually, _I wanna fight_... her." He said, pointing at Pyrrha. _I've definitely seen him before..._

"Epsilon, tell me about Mercury." I say to my AI.

"**HIS NAME IS MERCURY BLACK. HE IS HERE WITH TWO WOMEN AND IS ACTING AS A MEMBER OF HAVEN ACADEMY. HE IS AN IMPOSTER.**" Epsilon answered. I nod and agree with my AI friend. I watch with my cousins as we watch Pyrrha dual with Mercury, being an even fight. After I see Pyrrha use her semblance on him, he backs away and looks to Glynda.

"I forfeit." Mercury said to Glynda, nonchalantly.

"Why would he quit, the dual was just starting to get good." Ruby said, disappointed at the outcome of the fight. Yang simply nudges her sister.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm sure we'll have some action soon." She said, comforting her sister. I nod in agreement.

"That's all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first dance on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said as we all left. As we walk out, I see Blake walking with her face in her book. _This isn't good for her..._ I turn around and see Sun running towards Blake.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun yelled, grabbing Blake's shoulder, "You, uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Blake said, slightly bothered and annoyed. Sun coughed in his hand, about to ask her something. _Go on Sun..._

"So I hear that there's this dance this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?" Sun asked awkwardly and nervously. I chuckle at his awkward invitation to the dance.

"What?" Blake asked, as if not believing what she heard.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked, now with more confidence.

"I don't have time for a _stupid_ dance. I thought _you _of all people would get that." Blake said, walking off. I look towards Sun, who sinks because of his rejection. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sun, Blake is just going through some tough times and isn't thinking straight. I promise you, you'll be going to the dance with Blake." I say, comforting and reassuring him. He lifts back up and smiles.

"Thank's David. But we both know Blake, if she has a focus, she won't stray from her task." Sun said depressingly, and walked back to his team. I look to him in sympathy, and run to catch up to my team.

**Outside RWBYD dorm room...**

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said flatly, getting off her bed. I stood outside the dorm, leading on the door, tasking Epsilon relay the conversation through the goggles so I can hear it. I jump slightly when the door opens, revealing Blake. "I'll be in the library" Blake told her team, but I stand in her way. She looks at me in frustration. "David, please move out of the way, so I can go to the library."

"I will move, but I'm coming with you. We need to talk." I tell her. She simply rolls her eyes and walked towards the library. "Why did you reject Sun's offer to the dance?" I ask the faunus.

"I have to stop Torchwick and the white fang. We both saw what they were doing." Blake said, not even looking at me.

"I understand that, but even _you_ are never this determined. What else is wrong." I ask her. Blake slightly blushes and hesitated.

"N-nothing." She said awkwardly.

"Epsilon." I say.

"**BLAKE BELLADONNA IS CURRENTLY IN HER HEAT CYCLE. SHE REQUIRES A MATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. HER STRESS WILL INCREASE THE LONGER SHE WAITS.**" Epsilon said, getting a glare from Blake.

"Since when did you have an AI?" Blake asked me, now looking at me.

"Ozpin gave him to me this morning. The point is that you are in heat, and you have to... release the heat." I say, trying to not say something awkward.

"And who do I have an option? You and Sun, that's it! I'll just ignore it." Blake said annoyed. I stop, not wanting to bother her anymore. I sigh and turn around, seeing Yang behind me.

"Eavesdropping, huh?" I say accusingly.

"Yeah, I heard everything. How do we help Blake?" She asked me. Epsilon spoke up.

"**BLAKE IS CURRENTLY STRESSED AND IN ANXIETY. I RECOMMEND THAT SOMEONE RELATE TO HER SITUATION. THIS SHOULD CALM HER DOWN.**" Epsilon said. Yang spoke up.

"Perfect! I can tell her about how I was looking for her mother and almost died. What about you?" Yang asked me.

"Me and Epsilon will talk to Sun about the dance, tell him that you'll sort everything out." I inform her.

"How should I get her attention, she'll be pretty determined to annoy me." Yang asked.

"**WHEN A FAUNUS IS IN HEAT THEY ARE MORE LIKE THEIR ANIMAL HERITAGE. SOMETHING THAT ATTRACTS A CAT WILL ATTRACT BLAKE. I SUGGEST A LASER POINTER.**" Epsilon said. A face winking appeared on my goggles.

"Thanks Epsi! I'll see you both later." She said, and walked off. I sigh and walk to team SSSN dorm room.

"**EPSI?**" Epsilon asked me. I laugh at this.

"It's just a nickname." I explain. _This is going to be fun..._

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter, even more this fanfiction. Please make sure to follow, favourite and please review, and I'll see you in chapter 20!**

**Also, shout out to the fanfiction 'A Friend in Need' for giving me the idea of having an AI in my fanfiction. AI Penny is awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Alright, I sat for about 15 minutes thinking of a name for an AI, and just kept coming back to Epsilon from Red vs Blue. I chose Epsilon because it's an awesome name, I was going to choose Delta, but Epsilon was better. I also thought of an Epsilon related pun for Yang in the future. It's funny, but I never thought of how the AK-130's would find Indiana, but when they ask someone I picture them sounding like Gustavo Sorola for some reason. That's pretty funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, it's time for chapter 20! This is the first half of the dance arc, so it will cover the preparations and fixing Blake. So, let's start!**

**Chapter Twenty - Preparations**

As I continue walking to team SSSN's dorm room, I think to myself. _Is Sun even there?_ I think for a second and speak up. "Epsilon?"

"**YES DAVID.**" Epsilon answered.

"Where is Sun Wukong? Is he in his dorm room?" I ask my AI.

"**SUN WUKONG IS NOT IN HIS DORM ROOM. SAGE AND SCARLET THE ONLY MEMBERS OF TEAM SSSN IN THEIR DORM ROOM. SUN WUKONG AND NEPTUNE VASILIAS ARE CURRENTLY HEADING TO THE HALL WHERE THE DANCE IS SET UP.**" Epsilon said, a disco ball appearing on my goggles. I nod in response.

"Lead the way, Epsilon." I say, I put the goggles on and a red line appears on the floor, directing me to the hall.

**Beacon Hall...**

I continue towards the hall, and flinch when I hear my cousin yelling to Weiss. _Yang really needs to learn how to calm down..._

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang yelled at the heiress. I turned the corner and saw Weiss pointing a finger to Yangs face.

If _I _don't get doilies,_you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss yelled. I put out my arms.

"Ladies, please stop yelling, you're giving me a headache." I say, trying to calm them down.

"But Weiss said..." Yang said.

"But Yang said..." Weiss said.

"But nothing. You have a party to plan, so why not have doilies _and_ fog machines?" I suggest. We stop when we hear two other people enter the room.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune said, approaching us.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss said, unusually sweetly. _Stupid flirting..._

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said nonchalantly.

"You ladies, and David, all excited for dress-up?" Sun said, now joining the conversation.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby said, sloughing on a table.

"Just wearing a suit, just like _everyone_ else." I say sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said, crossing her arms.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked the two men.

"Uuhhh... _this?_" Sun said, gesturing his current clothing.

"**SUN, YOUR CURRENT ATTIRE OF CLOTHING IS NOT SUITABLE FOR A FORMAL DANCE. I RECOMMEND SOMETHING MORE SERIOUS AND SUITING TO THE ATMOSPHERE, LIKE SOMETHING DARKER, AND A TIE.**" Epsilon said, shocking everyone in the room. _He's acting different..._

"So, you have an AI?" Neptune asked.

"**YES, I AM AN AI. MY NAME IS EPSILON. ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU** **NEPTUNE**." Epsilon greeted.

"Yeah, Ozpin gave him too me. But that's not important right now." I speak up. "The focus is: The Dance. How are the preparations going?" I ask Yang.

"Well, we have this room and we are currently setting up tables and a DJ set, so we should be done by tonight." Yang explained. "Me, Weiss and Ruby have been working hard to plan all this."

"So, what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked, rubbing his head. I walk up to Sun and gesture him to take a seat.

"We have a plan set up to get Blake to go to the dance... with _you_." I say, smiling.

"Me? Yes!" Sun said happily. "How?"

"Yang's going to have a nice chat with our faunus friend. Blake will be convinced to... slow down and relax, so going to the dance will be the best idea. Your job is to make sure you give Blake the best night of her life." I say to the monkey faunus.

"You got it. I'll get ready for tonight." Sun said, getting up. I grab his arm before he get's up.

"Sun... you wouldn't happen to be in... heat... would you?" I ask him awkwardly. Sun looks at me confused.

"Yes... Why?" Sun asked, looking at me confused.

"Nothing... nothing. Go get yourself ready." I reassure him, patting his back. He walks off with a wave.

"Looks like someone is gonna have fun tomorrow." Yang said, watching Sun walk out. I nod in agreement.

"You talked to Blake yet?" I ask the blonde.

"Not yet. I still need a laser pointer. You don't have one, do you?" Yang asked me, looking at me now. I go into my pocket and pull a pen out.

"Here." I say, and give her a laser pointer. She gives me a curious look.

"Why do you have this?" Yang asked.

"Epsilon likes to analyse technology. He's very interested in laser pointers. I'm sure he won't mind letting you use it." I explain, tapping my goggles.

"Alright, let's go find Blake." She said, and we walk to the library. We walk out of the hall to find our faunus friend.

**Beacon Library...**

"**APPROACHING BLAKE BELLADONNA. I RECOMMEND WE STAY OUT OF SIGHT AND DRAW HER ATTENTION AWAY FROM HER RESEARCH. YANG, DRAW THE FELINE OVER HERE.**" Epsilon ordered. I gave my goggles a surprised look, and Yang just looked with a dropped jaw.

"Since when do AI's give orders?" Yang asked, pulling out the laser pointer.

"I've noticed he's adapted quite quickly to his personality. He is made to adapt and act more human." I remind her. She simply nods and fires the pointer at the faunus. I watch the faunus attempt to ignore the dot, but is overtaken by her cat reflexes. She starts walking towards us, not taking her eyes off the dot on the floor and alost walks into Yang.

"Hello!" Yang said rhythmically, shocking Blake.

"What are you...?" Blake started, before being grabbed by Yang.

"We need to talk." Yang said bluntly, and I watched as Yang sped herself and Blake away from the library. I run after them, not knowing where they were going.

**Empty Classroom...**

I was sitting on the teachers chair, listening to the two girls argue, Blake pacing back and forth and Yang just sitting on the desk, facing away from me. I lean back and continue listening.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said, still pacing.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang said calmly to her partner.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said, now stopped pacing.

"It's not a luxury to slow down, it's a necessity." I say, leaning forward slightly.

Blake quickly turned to me, arms crossed. "The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick." Blake said annoyed. I get up from the chair.

"Look, I hate Torchwick about as much as you do, probably more. He has my oldest friend under his control for fuck sake!" I say angrily, slamming my fist on the table.

"Neo? Why don't you explain her to us then." Blake said.

"Don't change the subject. The point is that if you keep working yourself so hard, you'll become like me when I was in that state of self hatred." I say, sitting back down.

"Blake, we are going to stop Torchwick, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, gesturing Blake to sit down.

"Fine." Blake said, sitting next to Yang. I lean up and also listen to the story.

"David, a visual aid would be better if possible. Anything Epsilon can do?" My cousin asked me.

"**I CAN PROJECT ANIMATION ONTO A SCREEN FROM THESE GOGGLES. I'LL TRY AND MATCH THE DESCRIPTION YOU GIVE.**" Epsilon said. I put the goggles down, facing a wall, and a white screen appeared. I look to the screen and listen to Yang's story.

Yang starts by explaining how she and Ruby lived in Patch and how their parents were huntsmen, Taiyang and Summer, and how Summer died. She then informed us about Raven, which Blake had seemingly forgotten about in her stress, and how she was on a team with Summer, Taiyang and Qrow. I look at the projector and see Qrow's emblem, a mechanical eye, and I look away, not wanting to think about him.

Yang then continued telling Blake how she was almost killed, as well as Ruby, when she went looking for Raven, and were almost killed by Beowolves. She ended by telling Blake how Qrow saved them and took them home, and how Yang should have been killed by her stubbornness. I angrily stand up and lean on the chalkboard.

"Yeah, Qrow saves his own family, but the bastard doesn't save my friends. Qrow may seem like a good guy to you, but he's nothing more than the devil to me." I say, and pick up the goggles and put them back on my forehead. Blake then spoke up.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake starts yelling but I cut her off.

"You want to know what this is _really_ like? When I went to kill Adam, in blind fury and anger. I lost a fucking eye because I was an idiot! If you try and stop Torchwick, what will happen to you will me _much _worse than this." I yell at the faunus, lifting up my eye patch, showing her my left eye. She looked at me in horror and fear, and looked away. I stand back and put the eye patch back on. Yang slowly approached the faunus, and hugged her.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. I don't want you to get hurt like David was, you're my best friend and I couldn't bare to loose you. So don't slow down just for you, but for the people you care about. And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said, letting go of Blake. Blake looked at the floor in shame, but looked back up, almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, for everything. You're right, both of you, I can't cause you any pain." Blake said sadly. We all look to the door and see Ruby and Weiss walking down the stairs.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Ruby said, cheery as always. "Don't worry Blake, your team is here for you."

"And don't forget the dance is tomorrow, you need a dress." Weiss added.

"You're right, I'd better go out and get one now bef-" Blake said worryingly, but Weiss stopped her.

"It's alright, I got it take care of, it's waiting for you in our dorm room." Weiss said, giving Blake a smile, which Blake gave in return.

"Alright, seeing as we are all here, we have one more bit of business to attend to." Yang said.

"And that is?" Ruby asked.

"Neo." I say, taking a seat. The others take a seat on the desk, looking at me.

"How do you know her?" Yang asked me. I take off my goggles and face them to the wall.

"Epsilon, project an image of Neopolitan." I order my AI. A picture of Neo appears on the board. "When I was younger, training to be a hunter, I was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. I wasn't fully trained and hadn't had full control of my semblances, so I was done for. Just before I was killed, I was saved by Neo, who was also in the woods at the time. She can't talk, so had to use sign to communicate with me, explaining she also trains in the forest to become a huntress. Not long after, I unlocked my first semblance, which was telepathy, so we could communicate. For years, we trained with each other and spent time with each other, and she was my closest and only friend. A few months ago, we both applied for Beacon, but only I was accepted because of my previous workings with Ozpin. Neo was rejected because of her muteness, so was deemed incapable of becoming a huntress. Despite my protests to Ozpin, the decision was final and Neo was left behind. It seems that at some point, she met Torchwick and he now has control over her, so her actions are unwillingly, but my mere presence brings her back. Neo is my closest friend, and she's allied with the person who wants to kill us, and she can't do _anything_ about it. That is how I know Neo." I finish, leaving them all with shocked expressions. Ruby was the first to speak up.

"Wow, that's... sad. I'm sorry David." Ruby said, trying to break the silence. I simply sigh and get up.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is this dance. We should get going, we aren't exactly allowed in here." I say, and we all start leaving. Yang grabs me next to the door.

"David, I'm sorry I tried to attack Neo the other day, I just wasn't thinking." Yang said apologetically. I simply shake my head side to side.

"No, you did the right thing, you just didn't know what would happen. Be aware, if you see her again, and I'm not there, she _will_ try to kill you." I reassure her, and continue walking out.

"Did you love her?" Yang asked me. I stop for a second, but just continued walking, leaving her question unanswered.

"**DAVID, YOU HAVE AN UN-READ MESSAGE FROM GENERAL JAMES IRONWOOD.**" Epsilon said. I nod and pull out my scroll. I read the message:

_David, please meet me in my office as soon as possible. There are some matters to attend to. - General Ironwood._

I look to the message with a blank expression. _I don't know where that is..._ "Epsilon, please guide me to General Ironwood's office." I ask my AI.

"**OF COURSE. HIS OFFICE IS LOCATED 500 METERS FROM HERE.**" Epsilon responds, and a red guide line appears in the goggles. I put them on and follow the line.

**General Ironwood's Office...**

I knock on the door and wait for a response. "Come in." I hear Ironwood say, and I open the door. I briefly look around his office and take a seat opposite him, across from his desk.

"How can I help you General?" I ask, leaning back on my seat. Ironwood coughs into his hand and starts.

"As you know, the Beacon Dance is tomorrow evening, and your team is planning the event, correct?" He asks me, to which I simply nod. He continues, "I have several of my soldiers to guard the vent, to make sure nothing happens. I want you to be in charge of security, seeing as you managed to do well on the airship. You will have my soldiers to help you, so your night should go fine. Think you're up to the task?" He asks me.

"Absolutely, we can do that without any issue." I assure him.

"We?" He asks me, confused. I tap my goggles.

"**HE MEANS HIMSELF AND ME. I CAN SCAN THE VICINITY AND MAKE SURE THE AREA STAYS SECURE. AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS EPSILON. **" Epsilon introduced himself to the general. The general looks at me and simply nods.

"Alright, I have full faith that you and your AI can do this job. You are dismissed." Ironwood finished, so I got up and left, heading back to my dorm.

"**DO I GET A SUIT TO WEAR TOMORROW?**" Epsilon asked, causing me to laugh.

"I din't know AI's could develop a sense of humour." I say to Epsilon.

"**I'M STILL LEARNING, BUT MY JOKES ARE _DEFINITELY_ BETTER THAN YANG'S.**" Epsilon said, causing me to laugh again. _They grow up so fast..._

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**So, chapter 20 ends, and he dance begins. Please remember to drop a review, and make sure to follow and favourite for chapter 21. See you all next time, and have a good day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, and welcome to chapter 21! So, we just hit 20 followers, so everyone give themselves a pat on the back. Anyways, it's time for the dance, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty One - Reunion**

I look into the mirror, finishing tying my tie, and putting my dust infused gloves on. I finish getting ready by putting my goggles on my forehead.

"**DAVID, YOU REALIZE YOU DON'T NEED YOUR GLOVES, WE AREN'T IN COMBAT.**" Epsilon spoke up, catching my attention.

"Well, as head of security, I need to be ready for any scenario, so having these gloves is a necessary precaution. Also, I like the gloves." I say, examining my gloves. I leave the bathroom, to find the rest of my team ready in their dresses. "Time to go?" I ask Yang.

"Yeah, me and Weiss have to do the finishing touches, and Blake needs to find Sun. And Ruby, is just being Ruby." Yang says, and leaves the dorm room with Weiss. Blake walks up to me.

"Do you have any idea where Sun is?" Blake asks me.

"**I'VE SCANNED HIS VITAL SIGNS TO FIND HIS LOCATION. HE IS OUTSIDE, HEADING TOWARDS THE HALL.**" Epsilon answered.

"Come on, let's go find him." I say, and we both walk out to find the monkey faunus. As we continue walking, I try to bring up conversation. "So... you feeling better?"

"Yeah, you and Yang did knock some sense into me. I'm glad that I got persuaded to go to this dance, it'll be fun. Are you going with anyone?" Blake asked me. I shake my head side to side.

"No, I don't have time to dance. General Ironwood asked me to be head of security for the dance, so I need to make sure that people like you have fun tonight." I explain. "Well, I still have Epsilon."

"You shouldn't be so... serious. _You _can have fun too." Blake said, as we got outside. We looked over and saw Sun walking to the hall, fiddling with his tie. "Oh Sun, he's so helpless." Blake said sympathetically.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun said to himself in frustration, with a broken tie.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake said, causing Sun to stop in his tracks. Blake walked up to the monkey and fixed his tie, and escorted him to the hall.

"They're so lucky." I say to myself.

"**IT'S ALRIGHT DAVID, YOU'LL GET A WOMAN SOME DAY. LET'S GET TO THE DANCE.**" Epsilon said, comforting me.

"I can't believe I'm getting reassured my a computer programme." I say to myself, and walk to the hall.

**Beacon Hall...**

I walk in and am almost blinded by the bright lights on the ceiling, with various other lights scattered around. _I hate bright lights..._

"David, glad you arrived!" Yang said, standing behind a podium. "Just yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm too busy for a date. You here with anyone?" I ask my cousin.

"I'm also too busy for a date, despite countless amount of people asking. I ain't here for free." She said, looking at everyone. "At least I get a dance with Blake, just make sure you have fun tonight."

"I'll try." I say to her, and walk in. I walk over to the punch bowl and get a drink. _This is gonna be a long day..._

"Not enjoying yourself?" I hear someone ask me. I look to my side and see Professor Ozpin stand against the wall, with a cup of coffee in his hand. I sigh and lean next to him.

"It's not easy to have fun when you are ordered to protect everyone in this building. I have to be aware." I try to explain. "Also, I don't fancy dancing with anyone here."

"I know you are still not feeling better, and just discovering what has happened with Neo... and Indiana still being missing. You just have to relax sometimes and enjoy these times we have, times like these are times we never forget." Ozpin said, I nod at his wisdom and he walks off.

"**DAVID, I AM CAPABLE OF SCANNING THE VICINITY FOR ANYONE WHO ISN'T MEANT TO BE HERE. YOU CAN CALM DOWN AND RELAX.**" Epsilon said, and a smile appeared on my goggles. _I might as well have some fun..._

**Three Hours Later...**

After walking another lap around the hall, talking with fellow students and staff, I reach the punch bowl again. I take a drink and stand next to Ruby and Jaune.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said to us both.

"Yep." Ruby quickly said, I simply nod.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune said, and Ruby clinked her glass with Jaune's. I simply look at them and roll my eyes.

"So I guess thinks didn't work with Weiss then?" I ask Jaune, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I went to ask her but she asked Neptune instead. I understand, Neptune is pretty cool." Jaune said, looking into his glass.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off _blue _hair." Jaune said to Ruby

"No, Weiss didn't come to the dance with _anyone_." I inform Jaune, causing him to almost choke.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explained, causing me to chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?"

"Neptune is too proud to admit he can't dance, or he'll feel un-cool." I explain.

"He's not the only one who can't dance." Ruby said, looking to the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of people can't dance. I can teach you if you want." I offer Ruby, which gives her a shocked look.

"Um... sure. I didn't know you could dance." She said to me as we walked onto the dance floor. I simply smile.

"When I was younger, me and Neo used to dance every Valentines day, instead of training. She was an expert dancer, and I simply learnt over the years." I inform my cousin, and we both started to slowly dance like everyone else.

"So you and Neo were close then?" Ruby asked me. I nod to this.

"As I've said, we were the best of friends. We spent every day together, because neither of us went to any type of combat school. I guess you could say we were partners, I was the more protective and violent one, she was more tactful and caring, so we were a perfect match." I say, but I stop moving for a second. "I miss her."

"Hey, we can save her too." Ruby suggested. I looked at her as we continued dancing. "You seem to have bad luck, as most of the people you know go missing." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just cursed with bad luck with friends." I say, causing Ruby to laugh a little.

"I overheard Yang ask about Neo. She feels bad for almost hurting or even killing her." Ruby continued.

"Yeah, I know, but Neo wasn't in her right mind. She's only Neo if I'm there to bring her back. Did you hear anything else?" I ask my leader, hoping she didn't.

"Yes, I heard Yang's question. Do you love Neo?" Ruby asked me. Before I answer, I am interrupted by Yang.

"Hey, since when could _you _dance?" Yang asks me from the rails above. I simply sigh and look at Ruby.

"I think Yang is officially bored, you'd better go talk to her so she doesn't do something stupid." I suggest, stopping dancing.

"Probably a good idea." Ruby said and walked off. I turn away and hear Ruby yell back. "Oh, and thanks for the dance!" I smile a little and take a seat. I look to the dance floor and see Jaune in a dress. _Well, that is certainly something I've never seen..._ I continue looking around and cannot find Sun or Blake.

"Epsilon, where are my two faunus friends?" I ask my AI.

"**THEY ARE BOTH CURRENTLY IN TEAM SSSN'S DORM ROOM. IT'S PROBABLY EVERYONE'S BEST INTEREST NOT TO GO THERE AS THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN HEAT ACTIVITIES.**" Epsilon informs me.

"That's a little too much information, but I'll keep it in mind to not go there. Will they remember any of it?" I ask Epsilon.

"**WHEN A FAUNUS IS IN HEAT, AND THEY HAVE PASSED IT, THEY FORGET WHO THEIR PARTNER IS, SO NEITHER OF THEM WILL REMEMBER THAT IT HAPPENED. US TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO WILL KNOW.**" Epsilon said.

"Best keep it that way." I say to myself, but my train of thoughts is disrupted when I see JNPR all dance in perfect unison. _Did they plan this?_ My thoughts are interrupted by Epsilon, who speaks up.

"**SIR, I'M PICKING UP A FOREIGN TRANSMISSION, NOT USED BY BEACON.**" Epsilon said. I think to myself. _That's odd..._

"Patch me in." I order, and I hear the conversation.

_"It appears all the dancers have partners." _A woman said.

_"How long do I have?" _Another woman said.

_"You should probably be home before midnight, to be safe."_ A man said.

_"I'll keep my eye on the clock."_ The second woman said. The transmission ended.

"Where are those transmissions coming from?" I ask my AI.

"**ONE HALF OF THE CONVERSATION IS INTERNAL, INSIDE THIS HALL. THE SECOND HALF IS EXTERNAL, COMING FROM OUTSIDE, AND THEY ARE ON THE MOVE HEADING TO THE CCT.**" My AI informed my. I get up and look outside. I see a woman running along the rooftops, heading to the CCT as Epsilon had said. I look to my side and see Ruby, who was also watching.

"Ruby, that woman is heading to the CCT, and it doesn't look like she is going to do good. We have to stop her." I inform my leader. She nods in agreement.

"Right, let's go." Ruby said, and we ran to the CCT.

**Vale Cross Continental Transmit System...**

When we arrived, both me and Ruby were shocked at the sight of several knocked out Atlesian soldiers, which were quickly hidden. I nod to Ruby, who pulls out her scroll and ordered her locker with her weapon. As Ruby looks at her weapon locker arrive, I look to one of the side doors. I look closer and see someone else enter the building.

I turn to Ruby, who had just unfolded her scythe. "Ruby, someone else just entered the building. I think they are a foe." I explain, she nods and we both enter the building. We look around and see dead soldiers, but it was done by a type of sword. I quickly look to the elevator as someone entered it. I run to the elevator but the door closed. I quickly hit the button but another elevator door opens.

"Epsilon, what floor is the other elevator going to?" I ask impatiently. Ruby quickly gets into the elevator as well.

"**THEY ARE GOING UP TO FLOOR SEVENTY SEVEN.**" My AI tells me. I quickly hit '77' and we start going up.

"Epsilon, contact General Ironwood, tell him the CCT has been infiltrated." I order my AI.

"**DONE.**" Epsilon says quickly. The door opens and we run into the room. I see a woman slowly stand up and a masked man turn towards us. The woman simply gestures her head towards me, and the masked man ran towards me, with a raised fist.

I narrowly avoid the punch and activate the power dust in my gloves. When he runs at me again, I pull my arm out and uppercut the man, sending him flying. He quickly gets up and growls angrily. I run towards the man again, and we trade a number of punches to each other, which we both avoid, until a right uppercut hits me, sending me skidding along the floor. I look and see his arm is made of a type of metal.

I get back up and kick the man in the chest, sending him against the wall. He quickly shakes off the disorientation and runs up to me. We exchange some more punches and a few kicks and I elbow him in the face, causing him to collapse to the floor. While he's down, I violently kick him in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

I run up to the man as he gets up and knee him in the chest. He breaths violently and I right hook his face, knocking his mask off. I briefly stop but his face is still obscured by long hair. He takes this opportunity and punches me in the chest, sending me away. I look up and he punches down to my ribs. I lift up my arms and he hits my wrists, fracturing both of them. I scream in pain and angrily kick him away.

I look t him with a pained face. He looks back with a angry face. "My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see." He said in a deep voice as he walked up to me, and lifted me up by the neck with his cybernetic arm. I think quickly and kick his face, sending him back. I look at him, as his hair had been knocked back, and widen my eyes in pure shock.

"Indiana?" I say, looking at the man. The man gives me a confused look.

"Who the hell is Indiana?" He asks me, genuinely confused. We exchange a brief look, and he jumps out the window, running away. I run to the window to find him, but he had disappeared. I look back and see Ruby still fighting the woman. I run up to her and kick her in the back, knocking her down. She gives me an evil glare and runs away. At this moment, Ironwood entered, and walked over to me.

"David, I got your message, what happened?" Ironwood asked me. Before I answer, we hear the bell ringing, telling us it is midnight. We look to the computer screens and they all briefly flash with a queen chess piece.

"The queen has infiltrated the CCT, and Indiana is alive." I say, breathlessly. I collapse onto the floor, overwhelmed by the pain of my fractured wrists and pass out.

**End of Chapter Twenty One**

**So, Indiana is still alive, and is working with Cinder? A plot twist! Anyways, thank you all for reading and remember to follow, favourite and remember to review, and I'll see you all in chapter 22!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: Yes, Indiana has essentially become The Winter Soldier. There have been some hints to this during the time Indiana came back, his outfit was called 'Soldier', his arm was taken off when he hit the pillar and the new cybernetic arm and long hair are just like Winter Soldiers. I came up with that idea when I brought Indiana back so I could have a bigger story than just the canon, so having Indiana with a cybernetic arm was a cool idea. By the way, The Cinder Soldier sounds really cool, I might add that at some point. Thanks for Reviewing! (Fun Fact: I wrote chapter 21 when I watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier)**

**Dgreen20: I also wonder why the lack of reviews. I'm not complaining, but some stories get a dozen reviews a chapter and this is the most I've replied to in a single chapter. Thanks for the compliment, and as I said, it does follow the canon story closely, so it allows me to have an idea for the next chapter. Thanks for the follow and I hope this story only gets better. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 22! So, Indiana is alive and is a bad guy, plot twist! Anyways, let's get on with chapter 22!**

**Chapter Twenty Two - Mission to Quadrant Five**

I wake up in a hospital bed, in a dark hospital dorm and alone. I look around for anyone else in the room to ask how long I had been gone, but nobody was in sight. I quickly stop my thoughts and look to my forehead, my goggles still on my head.

"Epsilon, are you there?" I ask cautiously. I wait a few seconds and I get no reply. _That's not good..._ I get out of my hospital bed and notice both of my wrists were wrapped in bandages from my previous engagement at the CCT. I shake my head to regain focus and walk out of the room. I continue down the corridor and head to my dorm room.

**Team RWBYD dorm room...**

I open the door and find all of my team asleep, Blake and Weiss silently sleeping, Yang snoring loudly and Ruby slightly moving around in her sleep. I walk over to Ruby. "Ruby? Ruby, you OK?" I ask Ruby as I lightly push her shoulder. She moans and lazily gets up.

"David? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Ruby asked me, giving me a confused look. I simply smile a little.

"I felt like I had been there long enough, so I decided to let myself out. Were you having a bad dream?" I ask her, sitting on her bed. Ruby leans up and sits next to me.

"I was dreaming about that woman we saw at the CCT, and Indiana. Indiana almost killed you, and he has a robot arm, how could someone do that to him, and why didn't he know you? It's all just confusing." Ruby said, looking at her feet. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright. We'll figure out who that woman was, and we'll bring Indiana home. At least we know that he's alive, even if he has been brainwashed or something. We can figure it out." I reassure her. She smiles to me in acknowledgement. We both look to my bed when my scroll receives a message. I get up and read it out loud to Ruby:

_David, please meet me, Ironwood, Glynda and Epsilon in my office at 08:00 for an incident report from last night. And bring Ruby as well, she may have information too. _- Ozpin

"Well, at least I know where Epsilon is. What time is it?" I ask Ruby.

"It's 3am." Ruby says bluntly. I nod in response and go to bed, quickly falling to sleep.

**Five Hours Later...**

"What floor is Ozpin's office?" Ruby asks me, looking at the buttons in the elevator. I sigh and press the right floor. The sudden rise up knocks Ruby into the buttons, pressing every single button.

"Ruby... come on." I say, crossing my arms.

"Sorry..." Ruby says, looking at the floor. I chuckle a little and pat her on the back, comforting her. As we rise up, I start a conversation.

"So, how was the dance?" I ask, leaning on the wall.

"It was fun! I thought the dance was going to be boring, but it was nice to just relax instead of searching for Torchwick. It was fun to dance with you." Ruby said, also leaning on the wall.

"Well, I'm glad I could still dance pretty good, if Neo was there, she would have mopped the floor with my dancing skills. At least we got to fight a bit, you seemed to enjoy that." I say, looking down at my leader.

"Well, it was fun to fight, my little sweetheart got to have some fun too." Ruby said, leaning back up. The door opened which revealed the outside of Ozpin's office. I walk up to the door and knock on it.

"Come in." I hear Ozpin say from inside. I open the door and let Ruby enter first, and follow behind her.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Ruby said nervously. I simply sigh and continue looking at the adults.

"Thank you for coming Ruby and David. How are you both feeling?" Ozpin asked us.

"Wrists still hurt, should have worn my gauntlets." I say, rubbing my right wrist.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby jokes. Nobody laughed. "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Both of you two, I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think that what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntsman and Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you both did the best you could." Ironwood said to us, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said quickly.

"**WELL, TO BE FAIR, IT WAS _ME_ WHO TOLD THEM SOMEONE WAS GOING TO THE CCT.**" Epsilon added, appearing on Ozpin's computer screen.

"Thank you for your input, Epsilon." Ironwood said in frustration.

"By the way, why did you take Epsilon from me?" I accuse, walking forward.

"Epsilon recorded all the footage from the infiltration and accessed the CCT to see if anything was altered or stolen. We have tried to get information, but Epsilon is stubborn, and would only talk if you were here." Ironwood explained, clearly annoyed at my AI.

"**TO BE FAIR, DAVID XIAO LONG IS MY MASTER, _NOT_ JAMES IRONWOOD. I REVEAL INFORMATION IF MY MASTER ORDERS ME TO.**" Epsilon explained, and a face sticking a tongue out appeared to Ironwood. Ironwood growled in anger to my AI.

"Epsilon, show a little respect, please." I say to Epsilon. "Start incident report from last night." I order my AI. On a big screen, the view from my goggles appears as we entered the CCT.

"**DAVID XIAO LONG AND RUBY ROSE ENTERED THE CCT AT 11:55PM AND FOUND TWO HUMANS HACKING INTO THE CCT'S INFORMATION. THE MALE IS ROBERT H. INDIANA, WHO WAS PREVIOUSLY MIA, BUT HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED. THE WOMAN IS UNKNOWN, I RAN A FACIAL RECOGNITION WITH EVERY HUMAN AND FAUNUS IN REMNANT AND THERE WAS NO MATCH, LEAVING HER IDENTITY UNKNOWN. **" The screen changed to a full body image of Indiana.

"**ROBERT H. INDIANA IS NOW EQUIP WITH AN UNREGISTERED CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENT ON HIS RIGHT ARM, REPLACING THE MISSING ARM FROM THE INCIDENT WITH THE ATLESIAN PALADIN. HIS MASK IS MADE WITH A MATERIAL WHICH PREVENTS TELEPATHY, SO HIS THOUGHTS CANNOT BE READ.**" The screen changed to a full body image of the unknown woman.

"**THIS UNIDENTIFIED WOMAN WAS EQUIP WITH A PAIR OF BLACK SWORDS WHICH DOUBLE UP AS A BOW. HER CLOTHES WAS INFUSED WITH DUST, GIVING HER A HUGE ENHANCEMENT IN COMBAT, SIMILAR TO DAVID'S GLOVES. SHE INSTALLED A PROGRAMME INTO THE CCT WITH A CURRENTLY UNKNOWN INTENTION AND COPIED THE DATA FILE OF DAVID XIAO LONG.**" Epsilon finished.

"They... stole _my_ data?" I ask Epsilon. "_Why_?"

"**THE CURRENT INTENTIONS IS UNKNOWN, BUT CHANCES ARE IS THAT THEY SEE YOU AS A MAJOR THREAT. YOU STOPPED THEM AT THE DOCKS, YOU INFILTRATED THEIR BASE TWICE AND YOU STOPPED THEM AT THE CCT, SO THEY ARE PROBABLY TRYING TO LEARN YOUR POWERS AND YOUR WEAKNESSES.**" Epsilon tried to explain, I nod slowly, accepting his logic.

"**I MANAGED TO TRACK THE BULLHEAD INDIANA USED TO ESCAPE THE CCT, AND I HAVE ROUGH CO-ORDINATES WHICH LED HERE: THE SOUTH-EAST OF VALE, MOUNTAIN GLENN. MY GUESS IS THAT THERE IS A WHITE FANG BASE LOCATED HERE. THIS IS ALL THE DATA I POSSESS.**" Epsilon finished.

"Thank you, Epsilon. Ready yourself for transfer." Ozpin said, and approached his computer. He pulled out the chip and handed it to me. I quickly insert the chip into my goggles.

"Is there anything else you would both like to add?" Glynda asks me and Ruby.

"I know she fought with glass. I don't thank that was her Semblance, though." Ruby said, referring to the woman.

"Nothing to add." I say with my arms behind my back.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and David. Why don't you go spend some time with your team? You both have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said, and opened the door to the elevator.

"Any time." Ruby said, walking out.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be... discrete about this matter." Ozpin requested with a small smile.

"Yes sir." Ruby said, and continued out.

"Thank you Ozpin." I say, and walk with my leader.

**Team RWBYD dorm room...**

I open the door and the other three members of our team rush to the door. "What happened?" Yang asked with enthusiasm.

"If you let us into the room, we _might_ tell you what happened." I say, making the three girls move out of the way. I take a seat on Blake's bed, sitting next to her, as the other girls sat on their own beds. "Epsilon, explain what happened last night and what happened in Ozpin's office." I order my AI.

"**ALRIGHT, IT STARTED WITH ME DETECTING A TRANSMISSION NOT USED BY BEACON...**" Epsilon started, and proceeded to tell my team about everything that happened last night, and how the three adults responded to the event. "**... AND THEN OZPIN TOLD US WE COULD GO, AND TO BE 'DISCRETE ABOUT THIS MATTER', WHICH WE JUST ABANDONED AND TOLD YOU EVERYTHING.**" Epsilon finished. We all just nodded in response, understanding the story.

"So, this woman _actually_ beat Ruby, that's scary to think about. Ruby's the deadliest fighter I know." I say, looking up to my goggles.

"I was dreaming about her, how powerful she was." Ruby said, hugging her knees.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said, getting off her bed and walking to the table.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, also getting off her bed.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang said with enthusiasm, holding the package up high.

"From Taiyang, I wonder what is is." I say to myself.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby said in pure excitement, and used her semblance to race to Yang, wrapping around her and trying to get the package. Yang opens the package and a small grey cylinder falls to the ground.

"**OH GOD NO.**"Epsilon said, seemingly knowing what the cylinder is. The grey cylinder bounced a couple of times and a grey corgi dog appeared, and barked at us. Ruby and Yang jumped with excitement, Weiss and Blake quickly backed away, and I just stood looking at the dog. _It's a... dog..._

"Zwei!" Ruby yelled loudly, shocking everyone. I lean down to the dog and rub it's head. Zwei barked when I rubbed his head.

"I imagine it was a tight squeeze in that tube." I say to Zwei, confusing everyone.

"You understand him?" Weiss asked me, keeping her distance from Zwei.

"I can read the mind of any living organism that isn't Grimm, so I can read Zwei's mind. He misses you, Ruby." I explain, and pass Zwei to Ruby, who cuddles it as the corgi licked her face. "Why was Zwei sent in the mail?" I ask Yang.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang answered with enthusiasm.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked, who was hiding on top of Ruby's bed.

"Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... _mutt_ is going to wiv wif us _foweva_? Oh, yes he _is_, oh yes he _is_! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss said happily, hugging Zwei. I look at Weiss in shock.

"Weiss? You OK? You're usually not this... warm..." I say, keeping my distance from her. Weiss simply ignores me and continues talking to Zwei.

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Blake said bluntly, glaring at the dog.

"Oh, come on Blake, he's just a _dog_. I know you're a cat faunus, but he _must_ be an exception." I try reasoning with Blake. She simply glares at me, then back to Zwei.

"**YANG, THERE IS A LETTER AS WELL.**" Epsilon pointed out. Yang looked at the floor and saw the letter. She read it.

"_Dear Girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang._ So, looks like Zwei is staying for a while!" Yang said with excitement, now hugging Zwei.

"Where's the food?" Ruby asked with a confused face. Yang shook the parcel and dozens of cans fell out. Along with a can opener.

"I'm not even going to ask how that fit into the parcel." I say, looking at the package in confusion. _Is it bigger on the inside?_ My thoughts are disrupted when Glynda spoke over the Intercom.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheatre?" Glynda requested, and turned the intercom off. We all look at each other briefly, then at Zwei.

"We can't just leave him here for a week." Weiss pointed out.

"Oh, Zwei is trained to open his own food and collect water, so he should be fine on his own." Yang explained, but Weiss was still unconvinced. "It's alright, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang added, and leaved with Weiss and Blake. I look to Ruby, who was looking at Zwei.

"Ruby, are you seriously considering sneaking Zwei onto the mission, in a possibly hostile territory?" I ask her, crossing my arms. She gives me a weak laugh and sighs. "You'd better hide him pretty well..." I say to her, throwing her a Beacon backpack. She smiles at me gleefully and puts Zwei in the bag. We both walk to Beacon Hall.

**Beacon Hall...**

"Go put your bag over there." I instruct Ruby, spotting large pile of luggage. She puts it down and we both join our team, standing attention to Ozpin.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago..." Ozpin spoke to everyone, giving a short lecture on the great war and t's causes, and how our generation were named against the war using colour as names. Ozpin finished by saying that it was our first mission and that we select a mission to shadow a huntsman with. "... and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished, and walked off the stage.

"Well, that was enlightening." I say to myself, looking back to my team. Ruby is the first to speak up.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman in the south-east!" Ruby said, proclaiming to her team.

"Yeah! We'll follow them by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang said mysteriously.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss suggested in enthusiasm, and we walked over to the computer terminal.

"There. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out, and it's in the south-east." I point out to Ruby. Ruby nodded in agreement and typed in our team name, but was rejected.

"Wonderful!" Weiss said sarcastically.

"**WELL, IF YOU READ THE DESCRIPTION, IT SAID 'UNAVAILABLE TO FIRST YEARS', SO YOU MADE A FOOLISH MISTAKE BY NOT NOTICING THAT.**" Epsilon said, causing my team to glare at my goggles. "**WHAT? IT'S THE TRUTH...**"

"Any other options?" Blake asked us.

"We _mail_ ourselves there!" Ruby suggested in enthusiasm.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin said, coming out from behind an alcove in the wall, shocking everyone but me. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-years, even for a five person team. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin pointed out. I speak up.

"Sir, we both know the white fang are there. And if the white fang are there, Indiana is there. I _need_ to find him and bring him home, and we both know that it has to be done. So, with your permission, I'd request that we go to the south-east." I finish. Ozpin gives me a small smile.

"So how about instead of this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just _bend_ them?" Ozpin suggested. Ozpin pressed some buttons on his scroll and we were accepted to Quadrant Five.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank the huntsman who has allowed you to go with him. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading this mission, along with Epsilon, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin finished and walked off. He quickly turned around and added a "Good luck."

"**I'M... LEADING THE MISSION? THAT'S PRETTY COOL.**" Epsilon said in surprise. We all laugh at my AI's reaction.

"We'd better get going. And Ruby, _don't_ forget your bag." I remind my leader, who runs to grab it.

**Beacon Dock...**

"So, who do you think is our Huntsman?" I ask my team.

"Port?" Yang suggested.

"Glynda?" Weiss suggested.

"Peach?" Blake suggested.

"**OOBLECK. I ALREADY KNOW.**" Epsilon answers. We all look at him in shock, and turn to our huntsman in mixed reactions, mainly shock.

"Why, hello team RWBYD! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck say, swinging his arm in enthusiasm. _Crap..._

**End of Chapter Twenty Two**

**So, that's the end of this chapter. This actually went longer than expected, so that's an added bonus. Get ready for chapter 23, it will be a _long_ chapter, so keep an eye out for that. As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, what's up everyone, it's time for chapter twenty three. So, it's time for team RWBYD first mission to find and stop the white fang. Without any more reason to write this before note, let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter Twenty Three - Search and Destroy and Rescue**

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked, giving the professor a confused look.

"Yes, Team RWBYD, I will be the assigned huntsman that you will be shadowing to the south-east of Vale. These bags that you have brought will not be necessary, seeing as we will now be going on a reconnaissance mission, therefore we will not be staying in a single base of operation, but constantly moving to avoid any unwanted Grimm. I packed all of our essentials myself plotted out air course and readied the airship. And it _Doctor_ Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_. Thank you very much!" Oobleck said, so quickly we barely heard him.

"So, we're going to the south-east with _you_?" I ask, not believing what I saw.

"Why yes, David. Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind... schedule!" Oobleck said quickly, running to the airship.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck-" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Ruby, just, don't even try." I interrupt.

"-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby finished, depressed.

"How are we going to have any chance of finding the white fang if we're going with Oobleck?" Yang asked.

"Hmm... Epsilon, please relocate all remaining AK-130's to where we are going." I order my AI.

"**TECHNICALLY, I AM IN CHARGE DURING THIS MISSION, AND IT HAS STARTED, SO YOU DON'T ORDER ME ANY MORE. BUT, YOU ARE RIGHT. RELOCATING AK-130'S TO MOUNTAIN GLENN.**" Epsilon said, and flickered a few times.

"_You're_ in charge?" I say, offended.

"Well, I'm sure that we have a better chance of survival with Epsilon in charge than Oobleck." Blake pointed out. We all nod in agreement.

"Well, we might as well get goi-" Weiss said.

"Four minutes, children!" Oobleck yelled from the airship, interrupting Weiss

"Let's go before he gets mad." I suggest. We all walk towards the airship.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"I guess I never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to the huntsman.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck explained.

"I'd love to see that." I say to myself sarcastically.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"History in this area is especially important to us. It proves that without natural borders, like Vale has, human and faunus settlements _will_ fall. Even hiding underground will not protect you from Grimm. And we all know an example of a failure, which we are going to." I inform the heiress.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby spoke up.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang added.

"**NOW, MOUNTAIN GLENN IS JUST A TOMB. EMPTY STREETS AND HOLLOW CAVERNS. ABANDONED.**" Epsilon noted.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake finished. We all nod in agreement.

"Precisely!" Oobleck added. The bullhead slowed down and hovered slightly above the ground. My and the rest of my team jump down to the ground and the girls ready their weapons, while me and Oobleck just looked at the empty streets.

"**LADIES, YOU MIGHT AS WELL PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY. THERE AREN'T ANY GRIMM IN THE VICINITY.**" Epsilon told my team. They all sheathed their weapons and looked to Oobleck.

"Congratulations, your first mission has now officially begun!" Oobleck said with enthusiasm. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby said nervously.

"She's not wrong... Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said to my leader.

"She can't. It's... important!" I say quickly. Yang, Blake and Weiss look at me suspiciously.

"Young Lady, Young Man, what in the world could possibly be in that bag that could be so important to bring it with-"

"**IT'S A DOG. IT WAS DELIVERED TO OUR DORM THIS MORNING, AND WE BROUGHT IT WITH US SO IT COULD HELP US SEARCH FOR OUR PREY.**" Epsilon said, saving our skin.

"Genius! Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck said, while holding up Zwei in has hands. "My friendly AI, what is your name?"

"His name is Epsilon. He is the leader of this mission, along with you." I inform the huntsman.

"Perfect! David, please hand me your AI. I will need his assistance in analysing surrounding structures and scanning for Grimm." Oobleck ordered, holding his hand out. I look at him in pure shock. _He's my AI..._

"N-no, Epsilon belongs to me. I understand that you are a huntsman and you are responsible enough, probably more than me, but I'd feel better if he was with me." I beg. Oobleck looks at me with an unreadable face.

"Very well, keep your AI with you, he will need to keep both sensors open to scan everything. Speaking of which, is there any nearb-"

"**GRIMM DETECTED IN THE VICINITY. READY WEAPONS.**" Epsilon warned us. We all unsheathed our weapons, apart from Oobleck, and aimed at the lone Grimm.

"Stop!" Oobleck yelled to us, making us hesitate and turn to him.

"What?" Blake asked, confused.

"There are various reasons why there are Grimm in this area, most particularly being the fact that we are here, and that they are attracted to our negative emotions. They will attack if we do." Oobleck explained.

"So... What now?" Ruby questioned.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may lead us to our prey." Oobleck ordered.

"**WE COULD DO THAT, OR WE COULD FIGHT THE PACK OF SEVERAL DOZEN BEOWOLVES AROUND THE CORNER THAT WILL BE HERE IN APPROXIMATELY FIFTEEN SECONDS. THAT'S AN IDEA.**" Epsilon said, catching us all of guard. At that point, five more beowolves appeared behind the first one.

"**AND THERE'S THE PACK. TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN?**" Epsilon said, a mischievous grin appearing on my goggles.

"What?" Weiss questioned, shocked.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said, not taking his eyes off the Grimm.

"What?!" Weiss yelled even louder.

"And now they've seen us!" Oobleck repeated, yelling in Weiss' ear.

"So, I guess we're not tracking anymore." I point out, taking out my gun.

"Yes." Oobleck said blankly.

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck finished, and the five of us all ran towards the Grimm.

As the rest if my team killed their Grimm, I ran towards a smaller pack and raised my gun, and smashed it straight down onto a Beowolves head, squishing the skull. The rest of the Grimm growled and looked at me, and I smiled lightly. I aimed and took out three Beowolves with head shots before they approached me. I put away my gun and take out my daggers, activating the power dust in my gloves.

I ran towards the closest Grimm and stabbed the Beowolf in the lower jaw, poking out of it's forehead, I lifted the dead body and threw it at another Grimm, pinning it to the ground. I jumped towards the pinned Grimm and crushed it's skull with my right boot. I quickly turn around and stab both of the daggers into another Beowolves chest, causing it to growl in pain. I lifted the Grimm up slightly and kicked it off the daggers, sending it into a building.

Turning around again, I threw the dagger in my left hand into a Beowolves upper skull, causing it to collapse instantly. Hearing another Grimm approaching, I back flip away and stare the Grimm in the eye, which it responds with it's red eyes, unblinking. It runs towards me, roaring in anger, and I grabbed it with my left hand, holding it by the neck, it growled in fury, with a hint of fear, and I stabbed it in the head with my right hand. I throw it in the air and kick the Grimm away, panting while putting my daggers away.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said in enthusiasm.

"**NO POINT CELEBRATING YET RUBY, THERE ARE STILL MORE GRIMM TO KILL. I'M DETECTING AN ADDITIONAL TWENTY GRIMM INBOUND.**" Epsilon said, ending our celebration early. _This ain't going to be easy..._

**One Hour Later...**

After killing another wave of Grimm, I turned around and sheathed my daggers, yet again. I looked to the ground and saw Oobleck observing yet another plant on the ground. "Excellent work, children! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck said in enthusiasm, getting back up.

"You do realize there are forty-nine AK-130's searching for the white fang right now. If they can't find them, why are we wasting time picking plants?" I point out, walking towards the huntsman.

"Yeah, I was expecting to see a 'pro huntsman' in action. Like, _fighting_, or at least,_ helping _us fight? Hell, even Epsilon is helping more and he's just a computer programme." Yang said in annoyance.

"Young huntsman and huntress, not every mission is filled with daring and heroism. As you said David, there are robots looking for the terrorists, meaning we can do research in this region of Vale. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said to the two of us.

"Of course, Doctor Oobleck." I say, walking away.

**30 Minutes Later...**

I turned to my side after killing another Beowolf and saw Oobleck interrogating Yang. I look to the hunter suspiciously.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Opening a door, checking for any hidden Grimm, I slam the door in frustration. Walking away from the door, I saw Oobleck now talking with Weiss. _What's he up to?_ "Epsilon, what is Oobleck doing?" I ask my AI.

"**HE IS ASKING OUR TEAM WHY THEY WANTED TO BE A HUNTRESS. I WOULD EXPECT HIM TO ASK YOU, AS WELL AS BLAKE AND RUBY LATER ON.**" Epsilon answered. I nod in response and open another door.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Turning my attention to the door Blake opened and watched her shoot a swarm of small nevermores with her blade's pistol form. Out of nowhere, Oobleck appears next to Blake, and I approach to get a listen to their conversation.

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck said, approaching the faunus.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption..._ Someone_ has to stop it." Blake said, trying to prove a point.

"Very well. How?" Oobleck asked. Blake simply looked at him with a confused and scared face, unable to answer. Oobleck simply walked off, unable to get his answer.

"You forgot subjugation. I know you want to redeem yourself after what happened with the white fang, and protecting the innocent will do. But it can take some time." I say to my team mate, approaching her.

"I guess you're right." Blake said, depressingly, and started to walk off. I follow her as we approach Ruby, who is teasing Zwei with a turkey. _Wait, what?_ Oobleck also approached Ruby, and she quickly hid the turkey.

"Sorry! uuh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. Did anyone find a suitable place to spend the night?" Oobleck asked us all.

"I found a suitable building not so long ago. It will do for the night." I explain, and direct them to the building.

"You four, set camp up in the building David is taking us too. Oh, and please make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." Oobleck ordered, and he and Ruby walked off.

"Lead the way, David." Yang said, and we continued walking. As we continued walking, I tried to make conversation.

"So... how did you all enjoy the dance?" I ask the women.

"It was awesome. Still wish we had fog machines though." Yang said, glaring at Weiss.

"It was fun. It was nice to just relax and enjoy the night. It was also nice to talk with Neptune, although he did originally reject me, for some unknown reason." Weiss answered.

"You didn't realize Neptune cannot dance, right?" I ask the heiress. She gives me a shocked look and I just laugh with Yang.

"It was fun to dance with Sun. Oddly enough, I can't really remember what happened later at night. I guess someone spiked the punch or something." Blake said, slightly confused. I simply give my AI a knowing look.

"**THIS IS THE BUILDING. WE HAD BETTER GO COLLECT SOME FIRE WOOD AND EMPTY OUT SOME SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS.**" Epsilon ordered. The three women nodded and I entered the building. After checking the building, I reached the top floor and climbed through the hole in the wall.

"How are the AK-130's doing?" I ask Epsilon.

"**STILL NO PROGRESS. THEY WILL CONTINUE TO SEARCH DURING THE NIGHT AND REMOVING ANY GRIMM THEY CONFRONT.**" My AI informed me. I nod in response and look to the setting sun. As I hear the rest of my team mates arrive, I jumped back down and we set up camp.

**One Hour Later...**

"I can't believe we didn't find _anything_..." Yang spoke up, as I held my gloves above the wood with my fire dust activated, starting the fire. I nod in agreement and get up and lean on a wall.

"We have always been lucky, or we are _sometimes_ lucky, just in the right place at the right time. Unfortunately, this sin't one of those days." I say to my cousin.

"Can't Epsilon just scan for life signs in the area, it would make this easier." Blake said, seemingly making a good point.

"**UNFORTUNATELY, THIS REGION OF VALE HAS A DISTINCT RADIO WAVE JAMMER, MEANING I CANNOT USE LONG RANGE SCANNERS. THIS JAMMING IS NATURAL, SO NOTHING CAN BE DONE ABOUT THIS ISSUE.**" Epsilon informs Blake, who simply sighs in defeat.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said, catching us off guard.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask Weiss.

"Earlier, about... upholding a legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss explained, which I nodded to in response.

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang said to us, unsure of herself.

"I don't know, either. I know what I _want_ to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake finished, sitting down next to the fire, Yang and Weiss joining them.

"He didn't ask me." I tell the women. They all look at me, confused. "I guess he can guess why I wanted to be a huntsman, or he is uninterested."

"So... why did you want to be a huntsman?" Yang asked me, lying on the ground. I simply look at her with a blank face. I sigh and climb onto the roof, leaving her question unanswered. I lie on the floor, looking to the stars and ponder on Yang's question. _Why did I become a huntsman?_

"**DAVID, RUBY AND DR. OOBLECK HAVE ARRIVED.**" Epsilon informed me. I nod and jump back down to the room as said two people entered the room.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook camp fire!" Oobleck pointed out.

"Fire! So... warm..." Ruby said as she and Zwei sat next to the fire.

"Your welcome." I say sarcastically, as I lean against the same wall.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked us.

"**YOU REALIZE I AM _FULLY_ CAPABLE OF SCANNING THE VICINITY FOR ANY GRIMM OR OTHER PEOPLE, SO A NIGHT WATCH IS UNNECESSARY.**" Epsilon pointed out, as if offended.

"Be that as it may, I would rather have someone who can remove any issues if anything comes. So, volunteers?" Oobleck asked again.

"Yo." Ruby said, putting her hand up. We all eat our dinner and ready for bed, the three woman lying on their backs next to the fire, and I lay against the wall, looking out of the gap in the wall.

"**DAVID, YOU CAN GO TO SLEEP. I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON EVERYONE, PLUS YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING ALL DAY.**" Epsilon reassures me. Instead of nodding, I just close my eyes and instantly fall to sleep, into a deep dream.

**Epilogue...**

"Come on, come on! We only have a couple more days to load up this train. Get a move on you dumb animals!" Torchwick yelled to the faunus, who proceed to work slightly faster. A horned faunus approached Torchwick.

"Sir, Cinder has a gift for you, to help defend this location for the next few days." The faunus said.

"Oh, the joy. Just give it here." Roman said and snatched the scroll. He opened the file and read the data.

_Name: David Xiao Long_  
><em>Age: 17<em>  
><em>DOB: September 5th<br>Gender: Male_  
><em>Height: 6' 1"<em>  
><em>Birthplace: Patch, Vale<em>  
><em>Species: Human-Faunus<em>  
><em>Semblance: Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Temporal Distortion<em>  
><em>Status: Alive<em>  
><em>Father: Qrow<em>  
><em>Mother: Unknown Faunus<em>  
><em>Siblings: Unknown<em>  
><em>Other Relatives: Ruby Rose (Cousin), Yang Xiao Long (Cousin), Taiyang Xiao Long (Uncle)<em>  
><em>Partner: Robert H. Indiana<em>  
><em>Team: RWBYD<em>  
><em>Emblem: Four Black 'T's surrounding a black circle inside a larger yellow circle.<em>  
><em>Weapon(s): Semi-Automatic Battle Rifle (Proelium Compositum), Dual Daggers, Dust Infused Fingerless Gloves<em>  
><em>Hair Colour: Light Brown<em>  
><em>Eye Colour: Blueish-Green<em>  
><em>Skin Colour: Pale with slight tan<em>  
><em>Injuries: Missing left eye, covered with an eye patch<em>  
><em>Combat Outfit: Dark Blue Trousers, Black belt with Dust rounds attached, Black hoodie with emblem printed on right chest, Golden polarized black coloured highly technologically advanced goggles and black combat boots.<em>

"Perfect! Set up the semblance disrupter to block the four semblances that David has. That means he'll be unable to stop us. Why are you still here? Get moving!" Roman yelled at the faunus. Another faunus approached Roman.

"Roman, we have a _big_ issue." The faunus said nervously.

"Come on, just _one_ day when I don't have a '_big_' issue. What is it?" Roman asked, annoyed.

"The Cinder Soldier is remembering his past, and he's unstable." The faunus informed. Roman opened his mouth and dropped his cigar.

"Son of a _bitch_! Go and fix the issue, or _you_ will be fed to The Cinder Soldier!" Roman said in anger. The faunus gave Torchwick a scared look and walked with six other faunus into a different room. "Man, Cinder's gonna be pissed."

**End of Chapter Twenty Three**

**Well, this chapter took a lot longer than I expected. Like, a week to write. Also, sorry it took so long to upload, I've been a bit busy recently and this story will end up on pause in three chapters, but I have some plans for the future. Anyways, remember to follow, favourite and remember to leave a review, and thanks for reading "A Special Semblance".**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter twenty four! Before I start, I want to apologise about taking over a week to update, but I've been busy with my friends and school as well. But, holidays are soon, so more chapters! Lastly, this, the next and the one after chapters are all that are left (for now) until RWBY Volume 3 releases, but I have a plan for that! Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter Twenty Four - Why did you become a Huntsman?**

Yang slowly opened her eyes, after failing to properly sleep, and saw the projector on, with a static white and grey screen. She slowly got up and approached me.

"David? You awake?" Yang asked quietly, but I didn't respond due to my deep sleep. "Uh... Epsilon?"

"**OH, HELLO YANG. SHOULDN'T YOU BE ASLEEP?**" Epsilon asked the blonde.

"I just can't sleep, besides, I was woken up by the projector. What are you even trying to... project?" Yang asked, crossing her arms.

"**WELL, I'M TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF A 'DREAM', SO I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO PROJECT DAVID'S DREAM ONTO THE WALL, SO I CAN SPECTATE WHAT HAPPENS. HAS DAVID EVER TOLD YOU WHAT HE DREAMS?**" Epsilon asked.

"No, we never asked. Plus, David can be quite secretive, he didn't tell us his full name until a few days after we met." Yang explained. At that point, the projection became clear, and a big open hall was revealed, with people dancing.

"**AH HA! GOT IT! SO, CARE TO WATCH WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS DREAM?**" Epsilon offered. Yang simply nodded and leaned against the wall.

_The hall was large, so large you can't see the four walls or the roof. Ruby and Yang were standing on a balcony, watching the dancers with smiles on their faces. Blake was slowly dancing with Sun, Sun holding the cat faunus close to him. Weiss was dancing with Neptune, who was barely dancing along with the heiress. I was slowly dancing with Neo, who had her head on my chest as we moved slowly with the music._

_"So, are you having fun?" I ask the petite woman, who looked up to me._

_"It's fun, so nice to see everyone enjoying themselves after beating the white fang, and that monster Torchwick taken into justice." Neo told me, actually talking._

"So, this is what David hopes will happen when the white fang is defeated?" Yang asked my AI.

"**I BELIEVE SO, IT WOULD BE NICE IF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. WHERE AM I THOUGH?**" The AI asked himself.

_"__**WELL, EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE NIGHT. REST ASSURED, THIS DANCE AIN'T ENDING ANY TIME SOON.**__" Epsilon said over the speakers, causing everyone to cheer. The music changed to something faster and we danced faster, doing more complex moves. As me and Neo continued dancing, Neo unexpectedly stopped._

_"Neo, what's wrong?" I asked her. She tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. A metal arm then smashed through her chest, killing her. The arm pulled out, revealing Indiana._

_"You can't save your friends, you couldn't save Neo, you couldn't save Vince. Or Dom. Or me. You wanted to be the hero, and now you've got to pay the price." He said in a cold voice, approaching me. I look at him, speechless for what I just saw. I yell in fury, raising a fist, but he simply grabs me by the neck lifting me up in the air. I look at him in a pleading look, but he simply throws me into the wall, incapacitating me. I lay there, unable to move, as Indiana approached my team, metal arm clenched._

"Well, that was disturbing." Yang said, looking down at me. I was shuffling around uneasily, as Epsilon turned off the projector.

"**IT DOESN'T LOOK TOO GOOD. YOU'D BETTER WAKE HIM UP, LIKE, RIGHT NOW.**" Epsilon said to Yang, who quickly walked over to me.

"David... David, wake up. Wake up!" Yang said, shaking me. I quickly wake up and speed away to the corner, panting heavily. I shake my head, bringing me back to the current situation. I look at Yang suspiciously.

"What are you doing? Why are you awake?" I interrogate. She puts her hands up, acting innocent.

"I had trouble sleeping, so I had a small chat with Epsilon. We both watched your dream, as Epsilon projected it onto the wall so we could watch." Yang said, sitting next to me.

"You... watched me... dream? You saw what was a _nightmare_ then. I don't think I can sleep again after that." I say, shivering in fear. Yang looked at me sadly and hugged me.

"It's alright. If I know you, you won't let that happen. We are going to stop Torchwick, and the white fang, and we will also save your friends. We just need to make sure we do it as a team." Yang comforted me, hugging me tighter. I smile a little and hug her back.

"Thanks Yang, come on, we'd better get back to sleep." I say. We both go back to our respective spots and I re-ignite the fire.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Yang lay there, apparently sound asleep, but opened her eyes and looked to her fellow team mates.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked the faunus.

"Yeah." Blake answered, without opening her eyes.

"David, you still awake?" Yang asked me.

"**HE ISN'T, BUT I AM.**" Epsilon answered.

"Well, obviously your awake. You don't even sleep." Blake said, opening her eyes.

"**YEAH, WELL, WHATEVER. I'LL WAKE DAVID IF IT IS NECESSARY.**" Epsilon said, clearly annoyed.

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked the heiress.

"Of course she's awake, the three of you aren't exactly being quiet." I say, surprising the trio. Weiss then proceeded to wake up.

"What is it Yang?" Weiss asked said huntress.

"Why do you think Oobleck asked us about being a huntress? Like, what was his goal?" Yang asked us.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake suggested.

"I think it's because you three aren't exactly sure why you are huntresses. Or you do, but you don't want to tell." I speak up.

"**MAYBE WE SHOULD ALL SHARE.**" Epsilon suggested. The three girls nodded and started explaining.

Weiss said she was fully aware of what the Schnee dust company had become, and what her father has also done. She admitted that she will not be the end of the Schnee legacy by having a simple job in Atlas.

Blake knew a faunus, who I also knew well, called Adam Taurus. She explained how she saw him become a monster and that she ran. She said when her team found out her heritage, she ran. Her semblance even allows her to escape and run away.

Yang is simply a thrill seeker, she wants to be a huntress, not to be a hero but for the adventure. She is unlike Ruby, who has always wanted to be a huntress, even from childhood. They summed up by saying that being a huntress is a job, and they are no longer children.

"So, what about you David, why did you become a huntsman?" Blake asked me.

I take a big sigh and begin: "You all know my father is Qrow, he is a well known, highly skilled huntsman and a teacher at Signal Academy. He is known to be a honourable man who does the right thing. When I was seven, I told him I wanted to be a huntsman, just like him."

"I guess he said yes?" Yang interrupted. I glare at her.

"As I was saying: I asked to be a huntsman. He said to me, 'I dare you', so I did. I aspired to be a greater huntsman than him, so I trained outside the kingdoms for the next ten years with Neo. About a year ago, Qrow agreed that I was capable and taught me everything he knew, so history and Grimm studies are actually useless. That's why I became a huntsman: a dare." I finish.

"Well, that certainly is an interesting story." Blake simply said.

"**IT'S TIME TO CHANGE THE GUARDS. YANG, YOU'RE UP NEXT.**" Epsilon ordered. Yang nodded and walked over to Ruby, and Ruby proceeded to lay down in Yangs bed, falling straight to sleep. I follow in suit and fall back to sleep.

**One Hour Later...**

"**DAVID, WAKE UP.**" Epsilon said quietly, quickly waking me up.

"Yes, Epsilon?" I ask.

"**I HAVE DETECTED TWO LIFE FORMS OUTSIDE, BOTH FAUNUS.**" Epsilon informed me. I widen my eyes and climb onto the roof. I look down onto the streets and see two white fang soldiers walking along the road. I listen in on their conversation just as it ends.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." One of the men said, and continued down the road. I crouch down and look to another sound, spotting Ruby and Zwei also following the white fang soldiers.

I jump across various buildings, keeping up with my cousin, and watch her hide behind a building, using Zwei to spot the front door. I try to pull out my scroll to tell Ozpin we found the base, but the signal was still blocked. I look back down and I see Ruby head towards our safe house, but the floor cracked.

"**OH, SHIT! DAVID, THE GROUND IS FALLING BENEATH HER!**" Epsilon yelled, I quickly jumped down and skidded across the floor.

I grab Ruby's hand, but I get pulled down too. I react quickly and pull out my right dagger, stabbing it into the side of the road, holding us both in position. She briefly looks at me and throws Zwei onto the road to safety. Unfortunately, this caused Ruby's grip to loosen, and she fell into the dark below.

"Ruby! Ruby! Son of a bitch!" I yell loudly, climbing back up onto the road. I collapse, and Zwei licks my face. I widen my eyes and get back up, taking off my goggles.

"**DAVID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Epsilon quickly asked. I dismissed the question and put the goggles on Zwei's head, causing him to bark. I go into my back pocket and pull out two vials of blood; one from Vince, one from Dom.

"I'm going down there, to save Ruby." I tell my AI in frustration.

"**DAVID, YOU'RE SEMBLANCES WON'T WORK. THEY SET UP FOUR SEMBLANCES DISRUPTER'S, SO YOU HAVE NO POWERS.**" Epsilon warned me. I shake my head.

"Yes, they can against my semblances, but not _these_." I say, and show Epsilon the two vials.

"**NO. DAVID, IT WON'T WORK.**" Epsilon said in a scared voice.

"I know, _you_ know, that I am the only one who can take these and survive. There's no time to argue. Here we go." I say, and inject the two vials into my arm. I start shaking a little and scream in pain, briefly passing out.

I woke up, feeling different, and looked at Zwei, who looked at me with his tongue out. Epsilon projected a mirror in front of me, and I looked at my eyes, scared. They had turned dark grey.

"**VITAL SIGNS ARE POSITIVE, FOR NOW, AND SHADOW AND ADAPTIVE CAMOUFLAGE ARE NOW USABLE. UNFORTUNATELY, TWO OF YOUR SEMBLANCES HAVE BEEN BLOCKED, SO YOU CAN ONLY USE TELEKINESIS AND TEMPORAL DISTORTION. AND DAVID, GOOD LUCK.**" Epsilon said to me. I briefly looked at Epsilon, picked up Ruby's scythe and jumped down the hole, to find Ruby. "**COME ON, ZWEI, BACK TO THE HOUSE.**" With that, Zwei started running back to the rest of my team.

**5 Minutes Later...**

Yang was looking out to the darkness, and she went back inside the room. "Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked everyone.

"What?" Oobleck said, now waking up. Epsilon, riding on Zwei's head, ran into the room.

"**EVERYONE, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME, LIKE RIGHT NOW!**" Epsilon said quickly.

"What, why?" Blake said, getting up too.

"**DAVID AND RUBY FOLLOWED SOME WHITE FANG SOLDIERS, AND RUBY FELL INTO A HOLE IN THE GROUND AFTER SHE FELL OUT OF DAVID'S GRIP. HE'S GONE DOWN THERE TO SAVE HER.**" Epsilon informed the group, who gave worried reactions. Yang picked up the goggles and put them on her head.

"Show me the way." Yang ordered. Without question, Epsilon reacted quickly and created a red line to the location. Blake, Weiss, Zwei and Oobleck all followed Yang to the hole.

**Another 5 Minutes Later...**

"This is the hole?" Weiss asked.

"**NO, THIS IS A DIFFERENT HOLE. OF COURSE THIS IS THE HOLE!**" Epsilon said in frustration and anger. Weiss prepared to retaliate, but kept her mouth shut.

"Of course, Mountain Glenn is filled with underground caverns and was turned into an underground city. It was abandoned when this section of Vale fell and was left to the Grimm." Oobleck explained at the girls listened to him.

"I guess the white fang took the underground city and used it as their base, as it is the last place we'd expect them to be." Blake said, as they nodded in agreement.

"**IF THAT IS TRUE, THEN AN ARMY OF WHITE FANG, TORCHWICK, NEO AND INDIANA STAND IN BETWEEN DAVID AND RUBY. WE HAVE TO HELP HIM.**" Epsilon ordered.

"Epsilon is right. If Ruby and David are down there, still alive, then we must find them." Oobleck proclaimed, and they all jumped down the hole to find me and Ruby.

**End of Chapter Twenty Four**

**And so, Ruby has gone missing and David must find her. Wish him luck and be ready for chapter twenty five. Remember to follow, favourite and leave a review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
